Sasuke Uchiha, señor
by titaternura
Summary: Ahora Sasuke es un soldado de elite y junto a sus compañeros Naruto y Sai es convocado para una misión especial.Proteger a Sakura Haruno y el secreto que guarda sin siquiera ser conciente...
1. La misión

.**  
**

Hola chicas, como había prometido ya estoy aqui con esta historia y dos mas que subire cuando termine de editarlas, ya saben que los personajes de naruto no son mios, son de **Masahi Kishimoto**, este fic esta en la categoria **K** pero hay lemmon no lo puse en **M** porque esta la noticia que quieren eliminar los fic de con este caracter asi que solo prevengo

.

.

.

**Si me disparan por ese maldito inútil, termina el trabajo y mátame**— mascullo Naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras sosteniendo un rifle con mira telescópica en las manos

**Dalo por hecho**— respondió Sasuke inmediatamente

El rubio entre cerró los ojos

**Que rápido has aceptado**— se quejo

El pelinegro simplemente se encogió de hombros

**Para eso son los amigos**— se burlo

Rodeaban un puerto abandonado en Okinawa, en donde tenían como rehén a uno de los ministrote de Yokohama

**¿Cuánto más tardara Kiba?**— pregunto Shikamaru impaciente— **tiene que estar de regreso en menos de tres minutos o si no la estrategia se jode**

**No te quejes tanto, ya estoy de regreso**— anuncio el pelicastaño reuniéndose con ellos— **no tenemos de que preocuparnos, estos tipos son novatos nos dejaron un punto ciego al suroeste**

**Muy bien**— dijo Sasuke— **llego la hora, Kimimaro, tu y Gaara entraran primero, Naruto los cubrirá… ¿Qué sucede?**— pregunto al ver que el peliblanco sostenía su cabeza con fuerza

**Solo me duele la cabeza…**— respondió con la mandíbula tensa

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

**Kiba entraras con Gaara en lugar de Kimimaro**— anuncio

**No puedes excluirme** — exclamo Kimimaro enfadado

**Ya lo hice**— dijo Sasuke sin ninguna expresión en el rostro— **regresa al helicóptero **

**Debes estar bromeando**— insistió

**Es una orden**— recito Sasuke con la mirada fija en el peliblanco

Su vida había girado en torno a esas palabras toda su vida, su padre pertenecía al ejercito y era transferido constantemente, así que su madre, hermano y él tenían que mudarse casi cada dos o seis meses hasta que Mikoto murió a causa de una enfermedad

Fugaku al no sentirse capaz de criar a sus hijos los inscribió a ambos en la academia miliar siguiendo el lema de que las ordenes de un superior se cumplen no de discuten

No había nada mas...

**Entendido**— dijo Kimimaro solemnemente

**Bien, entonces comencemos**— ordeno Sasuke haciendo que su tropa se movilizara— **¿esta es la primera vez que le pasa?**— le pregunto a Gaara quien había hecho equipo con Kimimaro en varias ocasiones

**Lo he visto así en un par de veces**— respondió realmente preocupado por su compañero

Sasuke asintió adelantándose un poco para dirigirlos desde el frente

.

Naruto se separo de ellos desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche

.

Como era de esperarse el lugar estaba rodeado por hombre muy bien armados, aunque ellos eran lo mejor un grupo de asalto especializado

.

Gaara y Kiba rápidamente entraron logrando desarmar a los que resguardaban la entrada, uno de los secuestradores apuntaba su arma a la espalda de Gaara hasta que se escucho una leve ráfaga y este callo al suelo desangrándose, Naruto le había disparado desde una distancia considerable, Sasuke hizo ademán con la mano para que los demás entraran hasta conseguir eliminar a todos los enemigos

.

**Ya era hora**— exclamo Danzo Shimura con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro, sacudiendo su ropa tratando en vano intento de eliminar el polvo en ella

Naruto entrecerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza

**A esto me refería**— le comento a Gaara— **si es tan valiente porque casi lloraba pidiendo que lo rescataran **

Gaara sonrió de lado, dándole la razón a su rubio amigo

**C-o-b-a-r-d-e**— dijo Kiba fingiendo una tos repentina

**Y bien hasta cuando piensan sacarme de aquí**— exigió Danzo

**Y si le pegamos un tiro y decimos que fueron los secuestradores**— le susurro Naruto a Sasuke

**Eso significaría que no cumplí esta misión...eso es imposible**— respondió con una sonrisa de lado

Una hora más tarde el equipo junto al ministro se dirigían a la base, este no paraba de hablar sobre lo ineficientes que fueron al rescatarlo, consiguiendo que todos viajaran de muy mal humor

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake-san quiere verlo**— se dirigió a él una pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia su camarote

Sasuke asintió siguiendo a Shizune hasta la oficina de Kakashi

**Adelante**— exclamo Kakashi al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta

**Uchiha Sasuke reportándose**— dijo saludando con su mano derecha sobre su ceja

**Descansa**— respondió Kakashi imitando su saludo

Sasuke separo las piernas y poso ambas manos en su espalda

**Siéntate Sasuke**— hablo el peligris— **esto tardara bastante**

**Así esta bien, señor**— respondió

Kakashi suspiro

**Dejemos las formalidades, nos conocemos hace demasiado tiempo para eso, no recuerdas que yo limpiaba tus heridas cuando pequeño**

A Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja

**¿Como esta Itachi?, hace tiempo que no se nada de él**

**No creo que me hayas llamado para preguntarme sobre mi hermano, puedes comunicarte con él cuando quieras**

Kakashi sonrió

**Esta bien iré directo al punto, ella es Sakura Haruno**— dijo mientras colocaba sobre su escritorio una fotografía— **tu misión es protegerla**

Sasuke tomo la fotografía entre sus manos

**Que tiene esta chica de especial**— pregunto detallando la imagen impresa, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, atrayentes, fue lo primero que noto aunque no pudo dejar de lado su llamativo cabello ¿rosa?

El rostro de Kakashi mostró un matiz diferente, cosa que desconcertó a Sasuke

**Hace veinte años Midori Haruno, una científica bioquímica fue secuestrada por una organización llamada akatsuki junto a su hija de dos años, ellos querían que fabricara una bio arma, aunque hasta la fecha desconocemos para que querían usarla, logramos arrestar a todos los miembros aunque la doctora Haruno falleció en el proceso **

Sasuke frunció el ceño, desconcertado, aun no encontraba relación en la historia, Kakashi detecto su duda

**Hace un par de semanas los algunos miembros de esa organización escaparon**

Sasuke permaneció en silencio

**Creemos que quieren terminar lo que dejaron pendiente… es por eso que Sakura Haruno esta en peligro**

**Aun no entiendo**— hablo Sasuke— **¿Cómo puede estar en peligro alguien que ni siquiera tenia edad suficiente para hablar?**

**Ella es especial**— dijo— **la doctora Haruno no se separaba de ella en ningún momento esa fue su única demanda mientras estuvo secuestrada, temía que le pudiera pasar algo a su hija mientras ella trabajaba**— se levanto del escritorio y se acerco a la ventana— **la chica tiene memoria fotográfica y según inteligencia, **_**ellos **_**ya están enterados de eso, con el estimulo adecuado pueden hacer que reproduzca lo que vio no importa cuantos años hayan pasado**— le explico Kakashi— **así que proteger a Sakura Haruno es prioridad máxima**

**Entendido**— respondió

**Te dejare seleccionar a tu equipo**— dijo Kakashi

**En ese caso, necesito al mejor franco tirador que conozco**— Kakashi sonrió— **Uzumaki Naruto, y el único que tiene la paciencia para soportarlo…Miyazawa Sai**

**Me parece bien, pero ¿Sólo con ellos dos será suficiente?**

**Mas personas entorpecerían la misión**— dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a abandonar la oficina— **creo que será mejor que vaya preparándome**

**Espera Sasuke…**— dijo el peligris con su rostro serio— **aun hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar contigo**

**¿Que sucede?**

**Los altos mandos sugirieron que establezcas una relación… sentimental con la chica para facilitarnos su protección**

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

**¿Y que con eso?**— inquirió

**No quiero decirte como hacer tu trabajo pero… es mejor que ni siquiera intentes hacerlo **

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

**Se puede saber porque, nunca te ha preocupado como hago mi trabajo,** **¿Porque te importa tanto lo que haga con Sakura Haruno?**— pregunto mas interesado de lo que aparentaba

**Porque es mi sobrina…— **respondió Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros

.

* * *

.

**Sakura es la tercera vez que rechazas a Mangetsu, ¿no crees que estas siendo un poco cruel?**

**¿Eh? Cruel— **murmuro distraída mientrasveía la estantería de libros que estaba delante de una tienda— **hola Ino**— saludo a penas entro al local ignorando completamente lo dicho por su amiga

**Hola**— respondió la rubia mientras le entregaba una bolsa con sus compras a un cliente— **hola Hinata**

La peliazul le regalo una sonrisa en respuesta

**¿A que debo su visita en horas de clase?**— pregunto la rubia mientras le ofrecía café

**Nuestro profesor de biología decidió tomarse la mañana libre**— respondió Sakura hojeando un libro que cogió al azar— **quiero nadar un poco ¿me acompañan a la piscina?**

**Yo las alcanzare en un rato**— hablo Ino—** aun** **falta una hora para terminar mi turno**

.

* * *

.

Sasuke estaba un poco escéptico por las palabras de Kakashi, si Sakura Haruno fuera su pariente no lo dejarían a cargo de la misión, era cuestión de lógica, los sentimientos interfieren en el trabajo, era como si le permitieran a un doctor operar a uno de sus familiares cercanos

.

Kakashi camino con las manos en los bolsillos hasta pararse junto a Sasuke

**Esto que te voy a contar no debe salir de esta habitación**— comenzó

**Esta de mas la advertencia y lo sabes**— le respondió Sasuke impaciente

**Midori Haruno es hija de mi padre y de una de sus amantes**— comenzó a decir— **en realidad nunca tuve contacto con ella solo sabia de su existencia porque su madre termino con el matrimonio de mis padres, la primera vez que conocí a Midori fue el día de su boda, por cosas del destino Takeshi Haruno era un gran amigo mío, aunque nunca supo que su esposa era mi hermana **

**¿Acaso ella no recibió el apellido de tu padre?**

Kakashi negó con la cabeza

**Es una larga historia, la madre de Midori le conto todo sobre su relación a mi madre, eso enfureció a mi padre y se nego a reconocer a su hija, al poco tiempo de separarse de mi madre murió, así que Midori tuvo que llevar el apellido de su madre**_ suspiro_ **en apariencia Midori y yo no tenemos ninguna relación**

**Si se enteran los altos mandos tendrías un hermoso castigo por ocultarles información**

**Pero no se enteraran**— agrego con una sonrisa de lado

**Depende de mi humor**— respondió Sasuke— **¿Ella sabe quien eres?**— pregunto refiriéndose a Sakura

**Si**— respondió— **aunque cree que estoy de viaje cortantemente por el trabajo, todos estos años la deje a cargo de una amiga pero cuando empezó la universidad decidió irse a vivir sola, cuando me entere sobre la fuga mande a un agente incógnito para que la cuidara las veinticuatro horas del día**

Sasuke asintió comprendiendo la situación

**No te preocupes, la cuidare sin acercarme demasiado a ella**

Kakashi sonrió con tranquilidad, podía confiar en Sasuke, de eso estaba seguro

.

* * *

.

**Dos días después**

.**  
**

* * *

.**  
**

**Ino no puedo creer que te vayas así de repente**—hablo Sakura con los ojos humedecidos

**Lo siento pero mi abuela enfermo y debo regresar Fujikawa para cuidarla **

Sakura frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero

**Pero llamarás seguido ¿Cierto?**

**Claro que si**— dijo Ino con una sonrisa— **no te libraras tan fácilmente de mi, ¿rentaras mi habitación? **

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Estaré sola un tiempo, esperare y con suerte regresas pronto**

Ino sonrió divertida y luego la abrazo

**Me parece una buena idea**— dijo— **te quiero mucho**, **adiós… Haruno**

**Hasta pronto**— respondió con tristeza mientras la veía salir con sus maletas del departamento

.

La rubia camino por el pasillo limpiándose el rastro de lagrimas en su rostro hasta llegar a la salida del edificio, elevo su vista hacia la ventana del departamento de Sakura para asegurarse que esta no la estuviera observando, cuando se hubo asegurado entro rápidamente al edificio contiguo

.

**Yamanaka Ino, reportándose**— dijo al entrar a uno de los departamentos

**Descansa**— respondió Sasuke mientras sostenía unos papeles en la mano

La rubia se acerco a él

**¿Has notado algo extraño desde que estas aquí?**— le pregunto Sasuke

**No**— respondió

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua

**Que me puedes decir de ella, ¿crees que dará problemas?**— indago

**No**— respondió aflorando una sonrisa en ella— **es amable aunque a veces muy confiada pero muy buen persona, no creo…**

**Te involucraste mucho con ella**— le recrimino Sasuke sin siquiera mirarla

**Lo siento**— dijo con la vista baja

**Sasuke no seas tan rudo, tal vez la chica es fácil de querer, quien dice y tu caes rendidito por ella**— termino diciendo Naruto con una sonrisa picara

Ino frunció el ceño ante las palabras del rubio

**De eso nada**— respondió Sasuke mientras releía el perfil de Sakura

**Toma**— dijo Ino sacando algo de su pantalón— **pase a retirarlo esta mañana**

Él lo tomo entre sus manos pero luego frunció el ceño

**No se como pude aceptar esto**— refunfuño viendo su identificación de estudiante, Kakashi no le había mencionado el pequeñísimo detalle de que había sido inscrito en la universidad— **¿se supone que tengo veintiún años?**

**Es para que haya mas confianza**— le dijo Ino— **recuerda que estarás rodeado de personas de entre dieciocho y veinte años, veintidós cuando mucho**

**Esta bien**— dijo simplemente presintiendo que sufriría varios dolores de cabeza

El departamento estaba equipado con el mejor sistema de espionaje, todo conectado al departamento de la pelirosa

**Tenemos audio**— anuncio Sai con unos audífonos grandes puestos sobre su cabeza— **las cámaras de video también funcionan bien**

Naruto lo empujo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo para tomar su lugar

**¿Hay alguna puesta en su baño?**— pregunto alerta

Ino le golpeo la cabeza

**No, solo en los puntos importantes**— respondió con una vena en la cabeza— **el primer piso y entrada del edificio, el ascensor, el pasillo del segundo piso y una enfrente de su puerta**

**Perfecto**— hablo Sasuke— **¿que hay del interior del departamento?**

**En la entrada, en las ventanas, en la puerta, en la sala y en la entrada de su habitación **

Naruto hizo un puchero

**Mmmm ya le quitaron la diversión, al menos espero que se pasee en ropa interior por su departamento**

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír ante el lado pervertido del rubio

**Sasuke podemos hablar un momento**— pidió Ino sacándolo de su letargo

El Uchiha asintió encaminándose hacia uno de los cuartos siguiendo a la rubia

.

**Es una tonta**— exclamo Sai con la vista clavada en la puerta por donde desaparecieron ambos

**No puedes culparla por estar enamorada**— murmuro Naruto fríamente

**Él ni siquiera la toma en serio**

**Ino es una mujer inteligente, desde el principio sabe cual es su lugar en la vida de Sasuke**— alego Naruto

**Será infeliz si sigue con él**

**Y tu serás infeliz si sigues pensando en ella, no esta enamorada de ti, compréndelo Sai**— le dijo Naruto de forma seria

.

.

**Te escucho**— dijo Sasuke aun dándole la espalda

**No nos hemos visto en meses**— comenzó a decir ella sonrojada

**Sabes que he estado en misiones constantemente y tu también… **

Ino se mordió el labio

**Es solo que esperaba… es decir…yo**— balbuceo

**No entiendo a que quieres llegar**— repuso con su rostro inexpresivo y ojos fijos en ella

**Demonios Uchiha por lo menos esperaba un "como has estado"**— le recrimino apretando los dientes

**Ha!… era eso**— suspiro— **Ino estamos en una misión no es momento para…**

**Para que Sasuke**— inquirió enojada— **para nuestra relación**

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

**Si ya se que yo soy la única que ve una relación entre nosotros, solo esperaba que al menos me extrañaras**

El silencio invadió la habitación, Sasuke siempre se mostraba frío con ella cosa que no soportaba, quería sentir aunque fuera en la cama que era suyo y que él sentía algo por ella

Lo beso sin previo aviso, estaba furiosa así que como Sasuke tenía los labios cerrados en ese momento lo mordió para hacerlo abrir la boca

**¿Que demonios crees que haces?**— le recrimino

**Quiero que me hagas el amor**— dijo al separarse de él mientras se comenzaba a desvestirse— **te he extrañado…**

Los ojos de Sasuke no perdían detalle de la ropa cayendo al suelo y menos el ver a Ino solo en ropa interior

**Sasuke…**— gimió acercándose a él— **quiero sentirte dentro de mi**

.

Aunque estuviera enojado, ella sabía como excitarlo

.

La tomo por los hombros y la recostó contra la puerta, Ino apretó fuertemente los torneados brazos de él, aunque la cama estaba a pocos centímetros Sasuke la elevo por la parte trasera de sus rodillas y rompió sus bragas para penetrarla de una sola estocada, haciéndola arquearse completamente, las embestidas comenzaron al instante haciendo que ambos se movieran al compás en un ritmo rápido

.

Ella minimizaba sus gemidos mordiendo una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se asía del cuello de él, Sasuke besaba y dejaba marcada la cima de sus pechos aun cubiertos por el sostén

.

El Uchiha eyaculo dentro de ella poco tiempo después y volvió a inclinarse para depositarla en el suelo, ella lo tomo de la cara para besarlo nuevamente aunque sus respiraciones estaban alteradas

.

**Te amo Sasuke**— le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

**Hmp**— especto acomodando su pantalón

**Porque te molesta que te lo diga**— pregunto con el ceño fruncido

**Sigues cuidándote ¿no es así?**— inquirió él cambiando drásticamente el tema

**Es muy tarde para que preguntes**— jugo

**Respóndeme**— insistió

**Sabes que si**— respondió abrazándose a si misma— **aunque no me molestaría llevar un hijo tuyo en mi vientre**

**No bromees con eso**— dijo sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano, le dio un beso que no llevaba ningún ápice de emoción en el y salio de la habitación dejándola sola y medio desnuda

.

Era una estúpida por amarlo tanto cuando él desde un principio solo buscaba sexo, pero aun así no podía hacer nada, ella era la que quería estar con él

.

Suspiro al ver sus bragas destrozadas, Sasuke era un salvaje y sin corazón, pero aun así lo necesitaba

.

.

¿y que tal espero sus comentarios?

buenas noches


	2. Infiltración

.**  
**

Hola otra vez, aqui con el segundo cap de esta historia,

para tod s las que lean los tres fic`s que subi ayer, la situacion es la siguiente, no los actualizare todos los dias como siempre hago, dividire las historias por dias, por ejemplo hoy subo esta, mañana otra y al dia siguiente la última y asi susesivamente

Ya saben que los personajes de naruto no son mios, son de **Masahi Kishimoto**, la historia es completamente invento mio

Este fic esta en la categoria **K** pero hay lemmon no lo puse en **M** porque esta la noticia que quieren eliminar los fic de con este caracter asi que solo prevengo

Y sin mas que agregar agradezco sus reviews y las dejo con la lectura...

.

.

.

Luego que Ino saliera del departamento, comenzó la organización del equipo, pocos minutos después ya estaba decidido el turno de Naruto y Sai para vigilar el departamento de Sakura mientras Sasuke seguía como su sombra al objetivo

.

Al amanecer Sai continuaba vigilando mientras Sasuke se preparaba

.

**Es hora de que me vaya**— anuncio saliendo de la habitación con unos pantalones jeans y una camisa negra de manga larga  
**Sasuke ven acá quiero enseñarte algo**— grito Naruto cerca de donde estaba el equipo de audio  
**¿Para que es todo esto?**— pregunto Sasuke con un tic en la ceja al ver una enorme cantidad de cosas sobre una mesa  
**Voy a ilustrarte ignorante**— respondió el rubio  
Sai los veía de reojo aun pendiente aun de las cámaras de vigilancia  
**Esto que ves aquí es un condón**— comenzó a decir elevando un paquete de preservativos a la altura de su rostro  
**Nunca he usado una cosa de esas**— dijo el pelinegro sonriendo de lado  
**No te las recomiendo, no se siente igual**— alego Sai desde su puesto  
**Gracias**— ironizo Sasuke  
**Tu solo tómalo y ponlo en tu billetera, normalmente es en donde los chicos lo guardan**— Sasuke arqueo una ceja preguntando en silencio, ¿para que demonios lo necesito?— **tu solo guárdalo, algún día te será útil, créeme**  
Sai se lo estaba pasando en grande, viendo la cara de escepticismo de Sasuke  
**Este es un CD, puedes decirlo c-d**— deletreo— **los jóvenes escuchan música en el**  
A Sasuke le palpito una vena en la frente  
**Naruto intentas tomarme el pelo…**  
**No**— dijo poniendo el rostro serio de repente— **tu nunca has estado rodeando de adolescente tontos y despreocupados**  
Sasuke masajeo el puente de su nariz  
**Naruto tu pareces un adolescente tonto, despreocupado, ruidoso, y fastidioso, créeme estoy acostumbrado**  
**Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke**— dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza— **tu siempre has estado rodeado de personas que ordena o/y siguen ordenes, no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, te voy a dar un ejemplo**— comenzó a decir rascando su barbilla — **no es un cumplido, pero si yo fuera una chica ahora mismo estaría babeando al verte**  
Sasuke arqueo un ceja, luego medito un poco y entonces un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo  
**No trates de imaginarlo Sasuke**— le aconsejo Sai, pero ya era demasiado tarde  
**Deja ya estas estupideces y quédate al pendiente de las cámaras, es una orden**  
**Entendido**— respondió Naruto, erguido y con la mano sobre su ceja  
Sasuke suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, sospechaba que esta seria la misión mas difícil de su vida

.  
Recostado contra un árbol, esperaba que "el objetivo" saliera del edificio, su única defensa además de su conocimiento en artes marciales era un arma escondida en su cintura, necesitaba un bajo perfil si quería que en la universidad nadie sospechara de él

.

Suspiro para relajarse cuando vislumbro una mata de cabello rosa aparecer en la calle, no pudo evitar ver embelezado a la chica, era dueña de un muy bien formado cuerpo que paso desapercibido en la fotografía que Kakashi le había mostrado, sus piernas eran esbeltas y su cintura tenía las curvas necesarias para perderse en ella

.  
Entorno los ojos hacia ella

.

Por primera vez la detallo, realmente era hermosa y sus ojos lo atraían como un imán, sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos estupidos, él estaba ahí para protegerla, nada mas…

.

* * *

.

**Como es que Naruto tiene razón en algo**— murmuro al examinar a su alrededor, apenas piso el suelo de la universidad toda la comunidad femenina poso sus ojos en él

.

Al parecer Sakura Haruno era un poco despistada pues no le había prestado atención al alboroto de las demás chicas del campus, en su lugar se apresuro a alcanzar a una chica de cabello azul que estaba cerca de ahí

.

**Pensé que estabas resfriada**— la escucho hablar mientras se acercaba mas a ella  
La pelinegra negó con la cabeza  
**Nada que un par de aspirinas arreglen**— respondió  
**Hinata Hyuga**— recordó Sasuke, era la mejor amiga la chica según el informe que Ino le había entregado  
Cuando comenzaron a moverse él las siguió desde una distancia prudente

.

La vio entrar al salón de anatomía y acomodarse en la segunda fila, le pareció bien, el puesto detrás de ella estaba libre así que se encamino hacia el aun asediado por las miradas femeninas, Sakura no pareció percatarse de su presencia hasta que paso al lado de ella

.

**¿Esta asignado este lugar?**— pregunto con una sonrisa tipo el _Ken_ de barbie— _**«si Naruto me viera se estaría riendo a carcajadas»**_— medito con un tic en la ceja  
**Creo que no**— respondió Sakura mientras se giraba, al hacerlo se topo con unos ojos tan negros como la noche  
**Soy Sasuke Uchiha**— se presento desconcertado por el hormigueo que repentinamente se acento en su estomago  
**S-Sakura Haruno**— respondió aturdida

.  
Mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas no escucharon el ruido que los rodeaba, muchas chicas veían con enfado a Sakura, sorprendentemente ella no desvió la mirada, simplemente no pudo aunque poco después el sonido de una voz áspera los hizo salir de su burbuja

.  
**Muy bien chico hoy comenzaremos con la anatomía aplicada, esta demás decir que es de suma importancia…**— las palabras de Asuma-sensei aun no hacían efecto en ellos, Sakura tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras trataba de captar la información que Asuma transmitía, mientras que Sasuke estaba desconcertado y con el ceño fruncido

.

Como predijo esta misión no seria fácil

.

La tranquila clase que usualmente era para Sakura se convirtió en un calvario de tensión, literalmente podía sentir la respiración de Sasuke sobre su nuca y eso le tenía los nervios destrozados

.

**Sakura, Sakura**— repitió Hinata llamando su atención  
**S-si**— respondió taciturna  
**La clase ya termino, ¿vamos a comer algo a la cafetería?**  
**Si, tengo un poco de hambre**— respondió guardando sus cosas, cuando hubo terminado se giro hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa— **hasta pronto Sasuke-kun**  
**Adiós**— se limito a contestar él con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho  
Frunció el ceño y suspiro por décima vez, aunque no quisiera admitirlo se estaba moviendo al ritmo de ella, si fuera otra circunstancia esa chica andaría tras de él, pero no podía hacerle eso a Kakashi, le había prometido no acercarse mas de lo necesario a su sobrina

.

Espero hasta que ambas chicas se adelantaran para seguirlas hasta la cafetería, deambulo un rato hasta hacer que su aparición ahí no fuera tan sospechosa y luego busco una mesa cerca de ellas para ocupar

.

**Estas un poco nerviosa**— detecto Hinata con una sonrisita  
Sakura trato de sonreír aunque su vista y mente estaban centradas en el apuesto pelinegro que había entrado en la cafetería  
**No pasa nada**— respondió dándole un sorbo a su soda  
Hinata con disimulo giro su cabeza hasta donde apuntaban las jades de Sakura  
**Es muy apuesto ¿verdad?**— inquirió  
**¿Quién?**— trato de hacerse la desentendida  
La sonrisa de la pelinegra se acentuó más  
**En seguida regreso**— anuncio a la Hyuga para cambiar el tema— **quieres que te traiga algo de las maquinas**  
**No, gracias**— respondió

.  
Sasuke la vio ponerse de pie y puesto que dejaba sus cosas en la mesa junto a su amiga supuso que no iría lejos, se dio cuenta de que dos chicos de la mesa de al lado se iban a levantar, uno de ellos echó su silla hacia atrás justamente cuando Sakura pasaba a su lado, ella se tambaleó pero Sasuke fue rápido e instintivamente, la agarró para que no se cayera

.

Antes de que ambos se pudieran darse cuenta de lo que le había pasado, tenía a Sakura sentada en sus rodillas

.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos que se hicieron interminables, el aturdido cerebro de Sasuke empezó a percibir que Sakura olía delicioso y que sus delicados labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos perfectos para besarlos

.

Aunque también pudo percibir sus exuberantes curvas apretadas contra su cuerpo hicieron que cierta parte de su anatomía respondiera de forma no muy sana

.

**Lo siento Sakura**— se disculpo el joven rompiendo el momento  
**No pasa nada, Tatsumi**— dijo ella con una sonrisa  
El rubio le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar de las rodillas de Sasuke pero este en un impulso coló su mano derecha hacia su cintura, Sasuke lo miro desafiante y entonces el chico decidió retirarse al saber que no le había hecho daño  
**¿De veras estas bien?**— inquirió él  
Ella se ruborizo  
**La pregunta te la debería hacer yo**— dijo  
**No entiendo**— respondió él frunciendo el ceño— **¿Por qué no iba estarlo?**  
**He caído encima de ti con mucha fuerza y no soy precisamente como una pluma**  
Sasuke le dio la razón, a pesar de su cuerpo esbelto y bien cuidado pesaba mas de lo que se imagino y por alguna razón eso le gusto, no le agradaban las mujeres que parecían tan delgadas y frágiles que se romperían en sus manos  
Antes de que él respondiera se levanto rápidamente con toda la cara coloreada de un rojo intenso  
**Gracias por ayudarme**— dijo saliendo rápidamente en dirección a su mesa dejándolo a él aun con la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se encontraba tendido sobre su cama con el torso al descubierto y ambos brazos tras su cabeza, por fin el primer día había acabado y se sentía realmente cansado tanto física como mentalmente y eso apenas empezaba, no quiso prestarle atención a la extraña sensación que sintió al conocer a la pelirosa, desecho cualquier pensamiento sobre ella y se dedico a descansar para reponer fuerzas

.

* * *

.

Un par de días después poco a poco se fue acercando a Sakura, utilizaba cualquier excusa para entablar una conversación con ella, las cosas le estaban resultando fáciles porque ella ya había perdido la timidez hacia él, luego estuvo un poco mas acostumbrado al ambiente de la universidad, llevando muy bien su papel de "estudiante"

.  
**¿En que parte de Japón naciste?**— le pregunto Sakura mientras almorzaban  
**En Nagasaki, aunque no viví ahí mucho tiempo**— respondió sin pensarlo, y era cierto nunca estuvo lo suficiente en un lugar para llamarlo hogar  
**¿Vives solo?**— se animo a preguntar Hinata  
**Comparto el apartamento con dos amigos**  
**Acaso no tienes familia**— inquirió la peliazul  
**Mi hermano mayor, pero el vive en el extranjero, mi madre murió hace muchos años, luego mi padre**  
**Lo siento**— murmuraron ambas al unísono  
Sasuke se encogió de hombros  
**Paso hace mucho tiempo**  
Detallo un brillo melancólico en la mirada de Sakura, seguramente estaba pensando en sus padres  
**Hola**— los saludo un chico de cabello azul— **haremos una fiesta en honor a los estudiantes del ultimo año**— hablo apresuradamente con voz alegre mientras les entregaba un volantes— **no se la pueden perder estará genial**— grito entusiasmado  
**Ahí estaremos**— respondió Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa  
**Oki doki**— respondió haciendo una señal de despedida con una de sus manos— **recuerden, es este domingo**— grito desde mas lejos  
Sakura y Hinata comenzaron a reír mientras que en Sasuke afloraba una medio sonrisa  
**Biología…**— de repente Hinata dejo de reír y se había puesto de pie exaltada  
**¿Cómo dices?**— pregunto Sakura divertida  
Hinata coloco su mano derecha sobre su frente  
**Haruko-sensei quería hablar conmigo, se me había olvidado, nos vemos luego tengo que irme**  
Sakura rió levemente  
**Es hora de que me vaya también**— dijo  
**Si quieres te acompaño**— propuso Sasuke— **¿Dónde vives?**— pregunto de antemano sabiendo la respuesta— **que casualidad, yo vivo cerca**— dijo sintiéndose realmente estúpido  
**Entonces, esta bien que me acompañes**— respondió ella

.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que Sasuke observo como la pelirosa entraba a su edificio, cuando la perdió de vista saco su celular

.

**Naruto, esta a punto de entrar a su departamento**— anuncio para que estuvieran alertas  
**Todo esta despejado**— dijo el rubio segundos después— **puedes subir ya**  
Sasuke colgó el teléfono y camino hacia el edificio donde "vivía", encontrando el mismo tiradero de siempre, Naruto frente a las pantallas de vigilancia y Sai sobre el sofá dibujando

.

**Te dejamos comida china**— le volvieron a decir como todos los días desde que estaban instalados ahí  
Sasuke se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá  
**Y como estuvo la universidad**— inquirió el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna, sabia que le molestaba esa misión  
Sasuke le envió una mirada de odio que luego se convirtió a una curiosa al ver a Sai muy ensimismado en su dibujo  
**¿Que tanto haces?**— inquirió acercándose  
Sai le mostró el apenas bosquejo de una mujer  
**Cuando la viste desnuda**— exclamo con el ceño fruncido al ver que la mujer que pintaba era Sakura— **contesta**— dijo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa furioso  
Naruto se levanto para apaciguar los ánimos  
**¿Pero que demonios pasa contigo?** — inquirió  
**Sai te he hecho una pregunta…**— siguió ignorando al rubio  
**No la he visto, además apenas he hecho los hombros solamente**— se defendió — **solo me la estaba imaginando**  
**Pues deja de hacer volar tu imaginación, estamos en una misión**— dijo repitiéndose eso para el mismo, soltando haciendo que regresara a su posición original  
**Nunca te había visto así**— comento viéndolo con una ceja arqueada  
**Tuve un mal día**— dijo tratando de apaciguar su enojo  
**Como digas**— dijo Sai por lo bajo  
**Que quieres decir con eso**— inquirió  
**Ya basta Sasuke**— reclamo Naruto  
Sasuke suspiro cerrando los ojos, que mierda le había pasado, solo pensar que Sai pudo a verla visto sin ropa le hizo hervir la sangre

.

La tensión desapareció cuando la noche había caído, frustrado Sasuke había estado dando vueltas en una de las habitaciones como león enjaulado, pensando en lo que había pasado horas antes

.

**Y dime Sasuke**— inquirió el rubio cuando le toco a Sai vigilar las cámaras— **¿hay chicas lindas en la universidad?**— levantando las cejas sugerentemente  
Sasuke sonrió de lado, Naruto era todo un caso  
**Anda, bastardo, cuéntame ¿que tal están?**  
**Alertas**— dijo Sai de imprevisto— **hay alguien sospechoso entrando al edificio**  
Tenían el perfil personal y psicológico de que cada una de las personas que vivían y trabajaban en ese edificio, y de repente aparece alguien que no perfila ahí entrando sigilosamente  
**Naruto, toma el rifle y sal a la azotea**— ordeno Sasuke rápidamente

.

Sasuke salio apresuradamente del departamento, mientras que Naruto subía a la azotea y apuntaba la mira telescópica hacia la ventana del departamento de Sakura

.

**Sai, ¿donde esta?**— pregunto entrando al edificio  
**Ya salio del ascensor**— explico— **cincuenta metros para que llegue a la puerta del departamento**  
Sasuke decidió subir por las escaleras, le resultaba más rápido que esperar el ascensor, pocos segundos le llevo alcanzar el piso de Sakura cuando Naruto se comunico con él  
**Sasuke, entro a su departamento, lo tengo en la mira ¿disparo?**— pregunto con la voz tensa  
**Espera**— ordeno el pelinegro— **algo raro ocurre**  
**Sasuke se esta acercando a su habitación**— dijo Sai  
Para ese entonces Sasuke ya estaba en la puerta y la abrió rápidamente, topándose con una sombra oscura de espaldas a él, totalmente desprevenido  
**¿Quien demonios eres?**— pregunto tomándolo por los brazos y presionándoselos en la espalda  
Sintió temblar al sujeto, eso definitivamente era extraño  
**Contesta**— insistió apretando los dientes para que Sakura no escuchara, poniendo su arma en la cien del sujeto  
**A-Akiko,… A-ki-ko me d-dijo q-q-qu-e n-o tenia novio**— respondió el hombre extremadamente nervioso  
**De que hablas, ¿a quien buscas?**  
**A Aki-ko Ya-Yamad-a**— respondió  
Naruto, Sai y principalmente Sasuke suspiraron tensionados al saber que el sospechoso simplemente se había equivocado de departamento  
**Es en el departamento que sigue, lárgate ahora mismo o te hago otro agujero en el cuerpo**— amenazo haciendo que el hombre saliera apresuradamente del departamento dando un portazo dejando a Sasuke aun dentro— **Mierda**— mascullo al escuchar los pasos de la pelirosa acercándose  
Sin pensarlo entro rápidamente a la primera puerta que encontró abierta  
**¿Qué es todo ese ruido?**— murmuro Sakura entrando a la sala  
Camino hacia la puerta del departamento y al fijarse que estaba entreabierta, abrió los ojos sorprendida  
**Estaba segura que había cerrado con llave**— repuso poniendo el seguro y sujetando fuertemente la toalla con la que iba envuelta  
Camino hacia su recamara para vestirse y acostarse a dormir, estaba cansada pero muy sonriente por que Sasuke la había acompañado toda la tarde  
**Sasuke…**— murmuro suspirando y cerrando la puerta tras de si

.

El Uchiha maldijo su suerte, había entrado precisamente a su habitación pero cuando se había percatado ya era demasiado tarde, así que no le quedo más remedio que esconderse en el closet, un lugar muy poco ingenioso pero lo único que encontró

.

.

¿y que tal espero sus comentarios?


	3. La apuesta

.

Wow tercer capítulo ya, que emosion!

Quisiera agradecer a todas las chicas que han comentado mi historia (si también hay chicos, gracias)

Gracias a las que estan registradas: **mayu1051, uchiha nagashi, sweetmaxi18, DannaCardona, natico-yan y Saku Uchiha96**

También a las que no estan registradas:

**danny:** gracias por leer el fic pero no puedo poner todo lo que quisieras porque ya está escrito completo en mi compu de todas maneras no dejes de leerlo espero tus reviews

**Rumi:** Gracias por notar algunos errores pero recuerda que al igual que todos los seres no soy perfecta, lo de el ranking K en vez d lo explique al principio, está la noticia de que quieres eliminar los fanfics M solo prevengo porque no quiero que borren las historias que tanto esfuerzo me lleva escribir, aunque lo hago con mucho cariño

**Sakura809:** No Sakura, el fic no está basado en el anime fullmetal panic, aunque lo vi y me gusto mucho, lo que si tome del anime fue que espiaran a sakura desde un edificio que estaba al lado y que naruto fuera franco tirador como el rubio del anime (ya no recuerdo como se llama), aquí no salen robots ni nada por el estilo y veras que hay lime y lemmon y muchos dialogos que ni siquiera coinciden pero gracias por tu comentario

**DULCECITO311:** Gracias, gracias, gracias me encanta que mi fic te haya gustado y si sasuke es muy terco y poco demostrativo pero cambia no te preocupes

Bueno chicas eso era todo ahora las dejo con el cap 3

bye bye

.

.

.

.

*No se es amigo de una mujer cuando se puede ser su amante…*

.

No recordaba en donde había leído esas palabras que aparecieron en su mente repentinamente cuando la vio entrar a la habitación, pero entonces supo con certeza que deseaba a Sakura como mujer y eso solo hacia que su situación se complicara

La escucho suspirar audiblemente sin despegar los ojos de ella, sabia que estaba mal pero no podía apartar la mirada, no era digno de un caballero…aunque pensándolo bien tampoco era uno

.

El cuerpo se le tenso abruptamente al verla soltar la toalla y dejarla sobre la cama, quedando ella expuesta ante sus hambrientos ojos

.

Su cuerpo desnudo brillaba por las gotas de agua que la toalla no había conseguido disipar

Se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior detallando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus pechos firmes se le antojaban como el agua en el desierto, sus pezones estaban erguidos debido al frío de la noche, que al parecer a él no conseguía enfriarlo, todo lo contrario su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y sudaba a mares sintiendo como la tela de sus jeans se apretaba contra su entrepierna

.

Su respiración cada vez era mas agitada, mientras veía como Sakura se coloco unos pequeños bóxer negro y una aun mas pequeñisima camisa de tirantes sin sostén, su cabello aun estaba húmedo y comenzó a secarse con una toalla para luego subir una de sus esbeltas piernas en la cama y comenzar a untarse crema

.

_**«Si no salgo de aquí voy a correrme en los pantalones»**_— pensó sumamente enojado por cuan excitado se sentía, nunca le había pasado, había visto a demasiadas mujeres para que alguna le provocara tal reacción

.

Sakura gimió estirando perezosamente su cuerpo y Sasuke casi la imito al sentir un dolor inmenso puesto que su miembro ya estaba completamente erecto y no cabía en sus pantalones

.

La pelirosa dijo algo que no alcanzo a escuchar y se recostó sobre su cama…

.

.

Pasado algo de tiempo hasta ver que su respiración era acompasada por el leve movimiento de su diafragma, salio de su escondite, abrió suavemente la puerta del closet y casi de puntillas se escabullo hasta la puerta, se fijo en la cara de Sakura para estar mas seguro, cuando hubo hecho eso salio de la habitación rápidamente, la puerta principal ya tenia el seguro puesto así que no le quedo mas que escapar por la ventana

.

* * *

.

**Ya salio del departamento**— le informo Sai a Naruto que había bajado de la azotea en cuanto descubrieron que era una falsa alarma

**Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme ¡de veras!...**

Solo minutos después escucharon la puerta principal comenzar a abrirse, Sasuke había entrado y la había cerrado dando un sonoro portazo, sin girarse a verlos o a explicarles que había pasado, simplemente camino rápidamente hasta el cuarto

**¿Y a este que le pasa?**— le pregunto el rubio a su compañero

Sai se encogió de hombros

**Tal vez le molesto que fuera una falsa alarma**

**Si eso debe ser, tal vez quería un poco de acción**

.

* * *

.

**Mierda, mierda, mierda**— repetía mientras se quitaba la ropa empapada de sudor

Con solo sus bóxers se sentó sobre la cama sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando en vano de aplacar su deseo, estaba exitado, demasiado, su erección parecía no disminuía en lo mas mínimo, furioso se encamino al baño y abrió la llave del agua fría

.

Le castañearon los dientes pero aun así no consiguió lo que esperaba

.

**Tsk**— chasqueo la lengua al tomar su falo entre las manos— **no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer**

Apoyo una mano contra la cerámica de la pared y comenzó frotar su miembro de arriba hacia abajo pensando en esa chica de ojos verdes que estaba nublando su juicio—**Sakura**— gimió roncamente tras conseguir la liberación, miro su mano con el ceño fruncido— **espero nunca volver a hacer esto**— murmuro

.

.

.

Su remanso de paz había llegado, era sábado y al menor por ese día podría descansar, estaba mas estresado de lo que pensó alguna vez estar, suspiro, disfrutaría ese día aunque al siguiente tuviera que asistir a esa fastidiosa fiesta al que estaba obligado a ir

.

Pero... aun estaba enojado y avergonzado de si mismo por su falta de autocontrol y claro sus compañeros no ayudaban

.

**Sasuke ¿estas enojado?**— le pregunto irónicamente Sai al verlo golpear con demasiada fuerza el saco de arena

**No**— gruño

**Al parecer esta misión te tiene estresado**— dijo Naruto engullendo los fideos de su ramen instantáneo

**Hmp…estresado**— escupió con ironía— **«f**_**rustrado sexualmente**__**se acercaba más»**__— _pensó

**Por todo el ramen de la tierra, ¿Quién es ella?**— pregunto Naruto de repente con los ojos abiertos de par en par

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla, distinguiendo en ella a Hinata

**Creo que estoy enamorado**— murmuro Naruto pegándose a la pantalla para verla mejor

**Ni siquiera la conoces**— especto el pelinegro

**Es amor a primera vista**— declaró

.

**Neji ha llamado**—comento la pelinegra— **me a dicho que piensa regresar pronto ¿no es genial?**

Ambas estaban apoyadas en la remsa de la cocina, tomando café

**Por supuesto que si**— dijo Sakura con una sonrisa— **hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de él, lo extraño**

Sasuke frunció las cejas

**Ni siquiera se digna a llamarme**— hizo un puchero

Hinata sonrió de una manera extraña

**¿Que te sucede?**

La Hyuga negó con la cabeza divertida, sabia que su primo había dejado de comunicarse con ella porque le resultaba dolorosa la despedida, aunque el nunca lo admitiría

.

Un clic se escucho y Sakura suspiro frustrada

.

**No otra vez**— exclamo

**¿De nuevo se descompuso el aire acondicionado?**— pregunto Hinata al sentir la ola de calor

**Es la tercera vez este mes**— lloriqueo

Hinata rió levemente

**No es gracioso, de verdad la estoy pasando mal, el conserje no se puede hacer cargo porque esta atestado de trabajo**

Esta vez Hinata no pudo contenerse y rió con ambas manos sobre su estomago

**Que buena amiga eres**

Aun riendo la peliazul se limpio las lagrimas

**Salgamos un rato**— propuso— **al centro comercial nos comemos un helado, luego a ver una película ¿Qué dices?**

**De acuerdo, cualquier cosa por salir de este orno**

.

.

Sasuke suspiro frustrado, pero Naruto estaba más alerta que nunca

.

**Yo tomare tu lugar y las acompaña, digo seguiré**

**De ningún manera**— respondió imaginándose a Naruto metiendo la pata continuamente, tomo una chaqueta que estaba sobre el sofá y se la puso

**Por favor, quiero ir**— lloriqueo el rubio haciendo un puchero, regreso la vista a la pantalla y vio nuevamente a Hinata

Sai que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio hablo

**Yo me quedare vigilando**— dijo— **no me importa **

**Sai… eres un gran amigo**— hablo con lagrimas en los ojos

Sasuke frunció el ceño, si dejaba al rubio ahí este le haría la vida imposible después

**De acuerdo, pero te advierto que cuides tu bocaza**

**Si, si, si**— repitió Naruto como un cachorro obediente

.

.

.

Siguieron a las chicas hasta el centro comercial, el plan del pelinegro era simple, seguirlas sin dejarse ver, pero por supuesto Naruto difería con él

.

El rubio estaba decidido a conoceré al amor de su vida, así que se separo de Sasuke ignorando sus quejas y camino muy sonriente hasta abordar a ambas chicas

.

**Hello ladies, i lost so i was wondering if...**— el puño de Sasuke sobre su cabeza lo hizo callar

**Dejar de fingir ser extranjero**— le reprocho molesto

**Sasuke… **— Sakura y Hinata pestañaron repetidamente

**¿Lo conoces?**— inquirió la pelirosa

El Uchiha levanto la vista hacia ella y el recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo lo invadió

**Es mi compañero de piso**— respondió de forma cortante, apartando la mirada

Sakura frunció el ceño al verlo arisco

**Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki**— se presento el rubio

Hinata le sonrió aunque en su rostro se había formado un muy visible sonrojo

**¿A dónde iban?**— pregunto Sasuke aun con actitud fría

**Al centro comercia, queríamos distraernos un poco**— respondió Hinata con una actitud tímida que hizo sonreía a Sakura y provocando que Naruto la mirara mas embelezado

**¿Podemos acompañarlas?**— propuso el rubio

**No veo porque no**— respondió Sakura haciendo un gesto con su mano

**Vamos entonces**— los apresuro Naruto

Mientras caminaban y sin darse cuenta Hinata y Naruto caminaban juntos conversando mientras que Sakura los seguía y Sasuke caminaba un poco más alejado con las manos en los bolsillos y cara de pocos amigos

.

Sakura estaba empezando molestarle por la actitud del pelinegro, claro no era un dulce de leche en la universidad pero se comportaba diferente a esta ocasión, en especial con ella

.

**¿Que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones?**— la voz de Naruto saco de sus pensamientos a Sakura, esta giro su cabeza hacia donde el rubio apuntaba, distinguido a lo lejos la rueda de la fortuna

Hinata asintió con la mirada fija en la pelirosa como rogándole que aceptara

**Por mi esta bien**— dijo viendo de reojo a Sasuke— **¿Qué opinas tu?**— le pregunto al pelinegro

Este por su parte solo emitió un monosílabo

**Eso es un si**— se apresuro a decir Naruto al ver que Sakura fruncía el ceño— **lo estas arruinando**— susurro pasando al lado del Uchiha

.

Naruto, Sakura y Hinata parecían divertirse mucho mientras que él simplemente esperaba a que se bajaran de los juegos, estaba de mal humor no podía controlarlo y menos al sentir un nudo en el estomago cuando veía la sonrisa de Sakura

.

Estaba nervioso… ella lo ponía nervioso

.

.

Aunque ya estaba atardeciendo el calor cada vez se acentuaba más hasta el punto de hacerse sofocante

.

**Ya no puedo mas**— jadeo Hinata— **creo que será mejor que regresemos**

La mirada de Naruto se entristeció siendo notada por Sakura

**A esta hora el mar esta delicioso, por que no vamos antes de que anochezca**— propuso

Naruto y Hinata se miraron entre si

**¿Qué dices Sasuke, vamos?**— pregunto el rubio con ojitos de perro a medio morir

Sasuke suspiro

**Vamos**— dijo simplemente

Tomaron un taxi que solo minutos después los dejo cerca de la playa

**El agua esta deliciosa**— descubrió Hinata al dejar que sus pies desnudos se mojaran

**Busquemos una tienda para comprar trajes de baño**— propuso Naruto

**Ahí hay una**— señalo Sasuke resignado

Entraron a la pequeña pero acogedora tienda de playa

**Konbanwua**— los saludo una sonriente castaña— **¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?, si buscan trajes de baño están en el lugar indicado**— se respondió a si misma

Los cuatros asintieron ante la efusividad de la dependiente

**Las chicas por aquí, por favor**— índico

.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar unas bermudas?—se pregunto Sasuke al ver que su compañero miraba con insistencia cada prenda

**Aquí esta**— exclamo triunfante sacando unas bermudas naranja de los percheros

Sasuke rodó los ojos y estiro su mano hacia la primera prenda que encontró, reviso la talla y se dispuso a cambiarse

.

**Todos son tan lindos que no se cual escoger**— murmuro Hinata sosteniendo dos trajes en sus manos

**Pueden probarse los que quieran hasta que encuentren el indicado**— dijo amablemente la dependiente— **pero para ti**— refiriéndose a Hinata— **te recomiendo este**

La mujer le tendió un bañador de una sola pieza, aunque este tenía al descubierto la espalda y los costados

**A tu novio seguro le encanta**— dijo picaramente

Hinata se sonrojo tanto que parecía a punto de desmayarse, Sakura rió

**Y a ti**— dijo refiriéndose a Sakura esta vez— **te veo un poco pensativa, supongo que el causante es ese apuesto chico de cabello negro**

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura para sonrojarse

**No, él no es mi novio**— respondió apresuradamente

**No ahora**— alegó guiñándole el ojo— **déjame ver que encuentro para ti**— dijo alejándose

Pocos segundos después regreso

**Si esto no consigue su atención creo que cambiare de profesión, ve y pruébatelo**— dijo dándole una prenda también de una sola pieza de color rosa pálido que a Sakura no le gusto mucho, pero aun así decidió probárselo

**Perfecto**— dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de satisfacción al verla

**Hermoso**— murmuro Hinata sonrió ampliamente

Sakura se detallo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que ahí estaba y no pudo quedar más satisfecha con el resultado

.

El traje de baño se amoldaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y aunque a primera vista parecía insulso y pasado de moda era nada mas que todo lo contrario, poseía un suave escote lejos de ser vulgar y debajo de este una cinta café acentuaba aun mas sus pechos que debajo dejaban apreciar unas perfectas curvas acompañadas de una esbeltas piernas

.

**Me lo llevo**— respondió simplemente

.

.

**Cuanto mas piensan tardar**— murmuro el pelinegro por segunda vez

**Ten más paciencia, es bien sabido que las mujeres tardan mas en arreglarse**— alego calentando su cuerpo para nadar

Ambos con sus bermudas ya puestas, el rubio de anaranjado con la cinturilla negra y el pelinegro con una mezcla de varios tonos de azul en formas geométricas esperaban en la entrada de la tienda

.

**Y helas aquí**— hablo la mujer apareciendo por uno de los pasillos haciéndose a un lado cuando Sakura y Hinata aparecieron

.

Sasuke quien estaba apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta con las manos sobre su pecho, literalmente se quedo sin aliento al ver a la pelirosa, bajo las manos lentamente y se irguió para contemplarla mejor, mientras el rubio veía embelezado a Hinata quien ocultaba sus manos detrás de su cuerpo

.

**S-se ven increíbles**— fue Naruto el primero en poder gesticular palabra

**Eso mismo pienso yo**— dijo la dependiente— **chicas no se olviden de su ropa**— dijo entregándoles unas bolsas

**Muchas gracias Fukuku-san**

La aludida asintió y se despidió con la mano para atender a otros clientes

**Bien ahora si podemos nadar**— dijo Sakura reteniendo las ganas de reír al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke, ella estaba conciente de su cuerpo y le satisfacía descubrir que no le era indiferente al Uchiha

Naruto y Hinata se adelantaron un poco

**¿Qué tal me veo?**— se aventuro a preguntarle directamente

Este la recorrió con la mirada por décima vez

**Sabes que te vez mejor que bien**— repuso aparentando una frialdad que no le funsionó

Sakura sonrió y le tomo la mano

**Alcancemos a Naruto y Hinata**— Sasuke se dejo guiar agradado por el contacto de su suave piel

.

El agua estaba tibia gracias a que se acercaba el ocaso, Sasuke por primera vez en su estricta vida se dejo llevar y disfruto el chapotear en el agua

.

**Quiero nadar en lo mas profundo**— dijo Sakura con la mirada fija en el horizonte

**¿Estas segura?**— inquirió el rubio con escepticismo— **a esta hora el mar esta muy revuelto**

Hinata negó con la cabeza

**Ya lo ha hecho muchas veces, Sakura es una excelente nadadora**

**No es para tanto**— alego la aludida

**No seas modesta**— dijo Hinata— **era la mejor en el equipo de natación de la preparatoria pero decidió no unirse al de la universidad para concentrarse en su carrera**

Sakura se sonrojo

**Sorprendente**— exclamo admirado el rubio

**Si vas a nadar te acompaño**— dijo Sasuke adentrándose al mar— **que tal si hacemos una pequeña competencia, a ver quien llega primero a esa bolla**

La pelirosa sonrió de lado

**¿Que gano?**— pregunto

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

**¿Porque estas tan segura de poder ganarme?**— la pelirosa se encogió de hombros— **¿que quieres que haga?**

**¿Eres bueno reparando cosas?**

Sasuke supo que se refería a su aire acondicionado

**Depende**— respondió vagamente

**Bien, si yo gano repararas el aire acondicionado de mi departamento**

**¿Y si gano yo?**— repuso

**Tu decides…**— lo reto

Sasuke sonrió de lado

**Recuerda lo que acabas de decir cuando te gane**

**Eso esta por verse ****Uchiha...**

.

.

uff las cosas ya empiezan a calentarse


	4. Trastabillar

.

**Hola de nuevo**

**Veo con mucho gusto que mi historia las ha atrapado y agradezco sus comentarios**

**Se que he traumado a algunas por la escenita de Ino y Sasuke pero descuiden**

**SASUSAKU FOREVER**

**Lo que sucede es que el hombre pues...pues tiene sus necesidades**

**º/º ustedes me entienden **

**Quieron más reviews ellos me empujan a seguir subiendo mis historias**

.

.

.

.

Con una rama que encontró en la playa, Naruto traso una línea en la arena, Sakura y Sasuke se colocaron tras ella

.

**Muy bien**— Naruto se colocó entre los dos— **Entonces el primero que toque la bolla es el ganador**— elevó ambos brazos y sonrió intercalando su mirada entre su amigo y la pelirosa— **en sus marcas, listos, FUERA…**— gritó al dar la señal

.

A toda velocidad corrieron hasta entrar al mismo tiempo al agua, las grandes olas les golpeaban el rostro y los retrasaban pero aun así iban cabeza a cabeza, el oleaje se intensificaba cada vez más hasta aturdirlos, pero Sakura pudo reincorporarse antes, siendo alcanzada no muy tarde por Sasuke

.

**¿Ya estas cansada?**— jadeo el Uchiha con una media sonrisa

Hacían falta muy pocos metros para llegar a la meta

**Estaba por preguntarte lo mismo**— contractó Sakura sonriendo de igual manera

Sasuke se concentró en el movimiento de sus brazos, la atracción que sentía por Sakura cada vez era más fuerte y él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por apaciguarla, la advertencia de Kakashi ya casi no tenía válidez lo hacía por el bien de ella misma, terminada esa misión él se iría y nunca mas la volvería a ver, esos pensamientos cegaron su vista hasta que su mano toco la bolla

**Gané**— Sentenció victorioso, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Sakura no estaba cerca de él

El corazón de golpeteo fuertemente en el pecho, giro su cabeza en su búsqueda

**¿Porque te detuviste?**— pregunto suspirando aliviado, ella estaba a flote en un sólo punto

Comenzó a nada hacía donde se encontraba

**Unas algas se enredaron en mi pie**— respondió con sus brazos oscilando en el agua para mantenerse a flote— **quiero la revancha**— sentencio al verlo sonreír

Sakura pensó que lo hacía por la satisfacción de haberla derrota cuando en realidad era una sonrisa de tranquilidad

**De eso nada**— se negó él cada vez más cerca de ella

**Desenreda mi pie**— jadeando por el esfuerzo

**Solo si prometes hacer lo que yo diga, ya que yo he ganado la apuesta**

**No fanfarronees, tuve un contratiempo **

**Si como digas**— contracto fijando su vista en la playa— **¿Qué demonios cree que hace?**— murmuró para si mismo

Sakura consiguió escucharlo así que giro la cabeza en la misma dirección que él, Hinata y Naruto se alejaban un poco de la playa

**Te importaría, de verdad ya estoy cansada**

Sasuke se zambullo en el agua hasta alcanzar el tobillo de Sakura que estaba atrapado

.

Se tomo su tiempo, mientras se deshacia de las algas tuvo la oportunidad de acariciar su tersa piel, no pudo evitarlo, deseaba tocarla, estrujarla en sus brazos… hacerle el amor

.

Salió del agua ante la falta de aire

**Gracias…**— murmuro ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, había sentido un cosquilleo en el cuerpo al sentir las manos de Sasuke sobre su piel

**Esas rocas están mas cerca que la orilla, descansaremos un momento ahí**

**Admites que estas cansado**— dijo tratando de dicipar la tensión que se había formado

**Lo admito**— cedió ayudándola a nadar pocos metros en dirección a la puesta de sol

Las rocas sobre salían del océano como dunas en el desierto, perfectas para recuperar el aliento antes que la marea las cubriera por completo

**¿Me dirás que quieres que haga?, aunque no me agrade admitirlo, perdí**— Sakura fue la primera en romper el silencio

Llevaban un par de minutos ahí y Sasuke tenia la mirada fija en el horizonte

**Estoy pensando en ello**— respondió sin verla, su mente estaba maquinando las miles de cosas que podría hacer para él aunque estas no eran muy sanas— _**«concéntrate en tu misión Uchiha»**_— medito afrentándose el puente de la nariz

Se le aceleró el pulso cuando sintió la mano de Sakura sobre su mejilla

**¿Porqué estas tan pensativo?**— pregunto acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos

.

El sonido de las olas rompiéndo contra las rocas era un fondo idóneo, Sasuke no podía articular una respuesta coherente, en cambio sus ojos devoraban el rostro de la pelirosa centímetro a centímetro, deteniéndose en sus labios entre abiertos los cuales no pudo evitar besar…

.

Sakura se sorprendió al principio pero después le correspondió con la misma intensidad

.

Sus lenguas se movían al unísono, mientras las manos del pelinegro se anclaban en el cuerpo de Sakura, tocando y estrujando su cintura, acariciando sus piernas, aprisionándola contra las paredes que formaban las enorme rocas

.

Ella tomo su cabello oscuro y lo acaricio dejándose llevar por el intenso beso que casi la dejaba sin respiración

.

Se mantuvieron así, abrazados después de romper el beso, se miraron a los ojos

.

El rostro de Sakura estaba sonrojado y sus labios hinchados aun así inclino la cabeza e inició un nuevo beso, esta vez mas lento y calmado, Sasuke cerro los ojos y movio muy suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella, dejando que su corazón se acelerara mas de lo que nunca lo había hecho en su vida

.

Entonces reacciono, tomo a Sakura de ambos y la aparto bruscamente de él

**¿Qué sucede?**— pregunto Sakura realmente extrañada

**Esto no debió pasar…**— respondió frunciendo los labios

Sakura se le quedo mirando

**N-no entiendo**— murmuro avergonzada

**Dejemos las cosas así**— respondió evasivo— **olvida lo que ha pasado...**

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos pero Sasuke aun no fue capaz de verla a la cara, solo escucho el chapoteo del agua cuando ella se lanzo al mar para regresar a la playa, sola

.

Él se quedo ahí, pensando, un momento antes de ir tras ella

.

Suspiraba pesadamente fue entonces que vio a Hinata y Naruto acercarse a ella

**Decidimos comer un helado mientras los esperábamos**— le dijo Hinata a penas estuvo de pie sobre la arena

**Que bien**— respondió sin ánimos— **Hinata podemos irnos, ya es muy tarde**— dijo sin siquiera ser conciente de la hora, hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta que el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro

**¿Y Sasuke?**— pregunto Naruto

**N-no lo se, regrese sola**— respondió colocándose rápidamente su ropa sobre el traje de baño mojado— **me adelantare…**— se apresuro subiendo el sendero que la llevaría a la carretera

**Será mejor que vaya con ella**— dijo Hinata recogiendo la bolsa en la que estaba su ropa—**...adiós Naruto-kun **

**Hasta pronto**— dijo él tomando su mano

Ella asintió sonrojada pero retirandose levemente de su contacto cuando vio a Sakura detener un taxi

.

**Ve con ellas**— la repentina aparición de Sasuke lo sobresalto

**Luego me explicaras lo que ha sucedido**— lo presionó mientras corria para alcanzarlas

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente y golpeo la arena con su puño

**Esto se esta complicando mas de lo que esperaba**— susurro

.

.

.

Naruto había conseguido alcanzar el taxi y ocupo el asiento al lado del conducto, mientras Sakura y Hinata iban atrás

.

**¿Que fue lo que sucedió?**— pregunto Hinata con cautela

Sakura la vio a los ojos a punto de derramar lagrimas

**Es un idiota** — dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes tratando de contenerse

Naruto asintió riendo silenciosamente

**Sakura…**— murmuro la pelinegra sonrojada— **sabes que puedes contarme lo que paso**

La pelirroja se hundió en el asintió ocultando su rostro en el hombro de la Hyuga

**Nos estábamos besando…**— apenas fue un susurro pero Naruto consiguió escucharla— **pero él me rechazo… me siento tan estúpida…**

Hinata acaricio su cabello

**No eres estúpida**— le reprocho

**Si lo soy…**— dijo— **porque creo que estoy enamore de él**

El rubio torció el gesto

**Nada bueno saldrá de esto**— murmuro para si mismo

El conductor los miro con el rostro impacivo antes de anunciar la llegada a la casa de la pelinegra

.

Con un gesto de su mano Hinata le pidió que esperara

.

**Puedo avisar que dormiré en tu departamento**— propuso preocupada

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**No será necesario, estaré bien…**

**Pero…**— trato de renegar pero Sakura se forzó una sonrisa que no le salio del todo bien— **mañana a primera hora me tendrás ahí**

**Esta bien**— respondió

La pelinegra se despidió de Naruto e ingreso a su casa

**Ya podemos irnos**— dijo el rubio pensativo

.

* * *

.

**¿Dónde esta Naruto?**— pregunto Sai cuando vio l pelinegro entrar sin la compañia del rubio

Este hizo una mueca en anuncio de que no tenía ánimos de hablar sobre el tema

**¿El perímetro esta asegurado?**— inquirió revisando las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad— **¿algo sospechoso?**

**Absolutamente nada**— respondió enfocando la entrada del edificio— **estoy empezando a pensar que ella ya no es su objetivo**

**No podemos descartar nada hasta que los de arriba nos lo confirmen**— alego aunque él era el mas interesado en que esa misión terminara

**Naruto y la chica están de regreso**— anuncio Sai cuando por la pantalla observo a ambos bajar del taxi

Sasuke se puso de pie y sin ánimos camino hacía su habitación

**¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?**— se detuvo desviando la mirada hacía Sai

El pelinegro se le quedo viendo por un momento en silencio antes de responder

**Si, fue rápido, no era nada complicado**

**Bien, gracias…**— murmuro yéndose y dejando muy sorprendido a Sai

Sasuke nunca agradecía nada

.

* * *

.

**Gracias por acompañarme**— dijo la pelirosa cabizbaja—**... supongo que es porque vives muy cerca de aquí**

Naruto rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras sonreía nervioso

**Dicho de esa manera se escucha mal**— alego

Sakura sonrió

**Será mejor que entres**— dijo el rubio tras un incomodo silencio

**Si, tienes razón**

Asintió entrando a su edificio en el acto

.

.

**Regrese**— anuncio entrando al departamento— **¿Dónde esta Sasuke?**

**En su habitación**— respondió Sai viendo con atención la pantalla en donde se mostraba a Sakura entrando a su habitación— **¿Qué ha pasado?**— pregunto descubriendo que esa era la pregunta del día

**Ni yo mismo lo se**— suspiro pesadamente

Y era cierto, el rubio no comprendía el comportamiento de Sasuke, no era raro que se enrollara con alguna mujer en las misiones, es mas, eso facilitaba recopilar información o cosas por el estilo, pero ahora todo era diferente y estaba seguro de que pronto descubrirá el porque

T**odo esto me da mala espina…**

.

Mientras tanto Sasuke trato de disipar el sabor de los besos de Sakura pero le fue imposible, recostado en su cama con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza la imagen de la pelirosa era lo único que invadía su mente

.

* * *

.

**¿Cómo es que esta tan fresco tu departamento?**— pregunto Hinata apenas entro

Sakura se encogió de hombros

**No lo se, cuando regrese anoche el aire acondicionado ya estaba trabajando bien **

Un breve momento de silencio invadió el cuarto de la pelirosa

**¿Iras a la fiesta de esta noche?**— inquirió con cautela

**No tengo ánimos para salir**— el desanimo de Sakura era evidente

Hinata acaricio su cabello

**Tal vez hubo un mal entendido**— dijo de forma casual

**A mi me pareció entender bien lo que me dijo**— contracto la pelirosa

La Hyuga frunció los labios

**Escuche que Yumi-senpai y los demás se irán a Osaka apenas termine la fiesta**

**Mmmm**— murmuro, le debía mucho a sus senpais pero realmente no deseaba ir

**¿Aun así no piensas ir?**

Sakura poso sus manos en sus mejillas

**Él estará ahí**— explico

**Quizás no**— repuso Hinata

**Quizás si**— contracto

**Sakura…**— alargo su nombre— **esta bien no puedo obligarte a ir, pero solo recuerda que estamos en la misma universidad y tu y el toman las mismas clases**

**Gracias por recordármelo**— ironizo

La pelirosa detallo por primera vez a su amiga y se dio cuenta que llevaba un vestido muy hermoso

**¿Te vestiste así para venir a verme?**— bromeó— **es demasiado formal**

La pelinegra suspiro aburrida

**A mi padre lo nombraron empresario del año así que nos pidió que lo acompañáramos a la ceremonia **

Sakura sonrió por primera vez en horas

**Suerte con eso**

**Díselo a Hanami se va a morir del aburrimiento**

**Estaría igual si estuviera en su lugar**

**Si**— murmuro la pelinegra— **supongo que nos vemos en la universidad**

Sakura asintió y poco después Hinata se fue

.

* * *

.

**Naruto-kun reacciona**— Sai golpeaba repetidamente las mejillas del rubio

A Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja al ver su derrame nasal

**H-Hinata-chan eres tan linda**— murmuraba semiinconsciente

.

.

**Sasuke, tienes que ver esto**— lo llamo Naruto tras haberse repuesto y tomar su puesto para vigilar las cámaras

**¿Qué pasa?**— pregunto dejando de hacer flexiones en el suelo

**Parece que después de todo si piensa ir a la fiesta**

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Sakura salio de su habitación maquillada y con un hermoso vestido entallado, sus piernas se veían mas esbeltas que nunca y el color del vestido contrastaba completamente con su piel blanca, los labios que había besado hace pocas horas estaban cubiertas de brillo labial

**Se te esta cayendo la baba**— dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente

El Uchiha ni si quiera lo escucho

**¿Iras?...**— Sai interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos

**Por supuesto**— respondió quitandose la camiseta— **Sai**— llamo— **adelántate iré a cambiarme**

El aludido asintió poniéndose una chaqueta abrigadora

.

* * *

.

**Creo que esto fue mala idea**— murmuro para si misma cuando diez minutos después de haber entrado al lugar de la fiesta tenia ganas de irse

**Sakura, me alegro que estés aquí**— escucho a su espalda

Una pelinegra de ojos grises sonreía animada

**Yui-senpai, quería verte antes de que te mudaras**

La aludida ladeo la cabeza

**Yo también esperaba verte**— dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo— **buscare a los demás para que nos reunamos**

Asintió sonriente

La pelinegra desapareció entre la multitud y ella deseo con mas fuerza salir de ahí

.

Camino hacia la barra en donde un chico con mala fama en la universidad servia las bebidas, aunque no quisiera sentarse cerca de él no tenia opciónm no había lugares disponibles y los que si, estaban a lado de parejas que literalmente se estaban devorando

.

**Puedes darme un jugo de naranja**— pidió sin ánimos

El pelirrojo arqueo una ceja y Sakura suspiro

**Esta bien ponle un poco de alcohol**

El chico de inmediato comenzó con la combinación

.

**Sakura…**— su espalda se arqueo completamente al escuchar su nombre— **pensé que no vendrías**

Ella se giro y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al chico que le hablaba

**Mangetsu**— dijo no muy animada

**¿Puedo sentarme contigo…?**

**Hay mucho espacio libre**— alego con un gesto de su manos

El peliblanco estaba extasiado viéndola fijamente cosa que la incomodo mucho

**¿Estas sola?**— pregunto

**Eso parece…**

Sin que Sakura se diera cuenta en los labios de Mangetsu se formo una sonrisa extraña

.

.

**Está en la barra**— le informo Sai a Sasuke por intercomunicador escondido en su oreja

**En cinco minutos estaré ahí**— respondió este apresuradamente

.

.

Mangetsu hablaba sin parar mientras ella solo asentía y articulaba monosílabos

.

**Regreso en un momento**— le dijo, tenia una gran idea, escapar de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero lamentablemente su idea se vio frustrada ya que había dejado su bolsa en la barra— **genial**— dijo con ironía

Decidió ir al baño y refrescar su rostro, cuando salio el ruido se desvaneció

.

En la entrada estaba Sasuke acompañado de otro chico pelinegro, suspiro para controlar sus nervios y camino de regreso a su lugar

.

**¿Qué hago?**— pregunto Sai cuando Sasuke hizo su aparición

**No creo que hagan ningún movimiento esta noche pero de todas maneras da una vuelta por los alrededores**

Sai sonrió con malicia y camino hacia una chica que lo devoraba con la mirada

**Estoy un poco incomodo con éste ruido, que dices si vamos a un lugar mas relajante…**— le susurro en el oído

La chica se mordió el labio inferior mientras asentía

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y sonrió, Sai era conocido por poder hacer dos cosas a la vez

**Así que tu eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha**— dijo una pelirroja que sigilosamente se había acercado a él— **todas las chicas en la universidad hablan sobre ti**

El aludido arqueó una ceja

**¿Y q****ué es lo que dicen****?**— pregunto usándola de pantalla

**De lo guapo e inteligente que eres**— respondió descaradamente con los ojos fijos en él

**Ya veo**— murmuro frunciendo el ceño al ver como Sakura se acercaba a la pista de baile con un chico

.

Su cuerpo vibraba y ahora no era de nerviosismo, estaba furiosa, Karin tenia la peor reputación de toda la universidad, se sabía que se acostaba con cualquiera y solo pensar que Sasuke pudiera ser uno de ellos la hizo sentir celos

.

**Relájate un poco, ¿Por qué no bailamos?**— no se había dado cuenta que Mangetsu estaba parado junto a ella, no quiso dejarlo con la mano extendida así que cedió a bailar con él

Una música movida sonaba en el lugar pero ella no le ponía atención, bailaba mecánicamente observado como Karin enredaba sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro, de repente se sintió mareada y todos se movían mas de lo usual

**¿Te sientes bien?**— pregunto Mangetsu pegándose mucho a ella y tomándola por la cintura

**Me siento un poco mareada...**

**Regresemos entonces**— dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban entre las personas— **Riuyi podrías darle a Sakura otra bebida al parecer se siente un poco mal**

**Por supuesto**— dijo el aludido sonriendo con malicia mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Mangetsu

.

Los dientes de Sasuke estaban fuertemente apretados tanto que su mandíbula le dolía, ese idiota se había atrevido a tocarla

.

**Estas tan tenso**— murmuro Karin en su oído— **porque no vamos arriba y lo solucionamos**

Sasuke frunció el ceño por quinta vez

.

Sakura estaba extraña y ese imbecil no se apartaba de ella, de pronto las luces se apagaron para darle paso a la esfera luminosa en el techo que comenzó a rodar e iluminar todo el salón

.

Ese momento de distracción basto para que Sakura desapareciera de su vista...

.

.

¿Ufff y ahora que pasará?


	5. Miedo

.

Hola chicas, ¬¬ feliz inicio de semana

OMG! es lunes que horribleeeee!

Pero bueno, dejemos ese episodio de histeria y continuemos con lo que nos interesa

Aquí les dejos el cap 5, espero que les guste y de antemano agradezco los reviews que quieran escribirme, saben que los aprecio mucho

^3^

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura apenas podía caminar, sentía un hormigueo en su boca y la vista se le tornaba borrosa

**¿A-a dónde me llevas?**— pregunto tratando de enfocar algo claro

**Shhhh**— siseo Mangetsu caminando apresuradamente— **pronto lo sabrás...**

Los pasillos de la mansión estaban casi vacíos, la algarabía estaba abajo y las pocas personas ahí estaban ocupadas en otros asuntos…

.

* * *

.

**Mierda**— mascullo Sasuke separándose en el acto de Karin

**Que pasa, cariño…**

No respondió, solo se limito a buscar a Sakura con la mirada, entonces se percato que la puerta tras la barra estaba entre abierta, estaba seguro que un momento atrás había estado cerrada, así que se encamino hacia allá

**Oye ¿a donde vas?**— pregunto Karin sosteniendo su camisa

El rostro de Sasuke mostraba todo su enojo, se giro abruptamente y tomo a Karin por los hombros sentándola de bruces en una silla

**Si sigues fastidiando te juro que te arrepentirás**— le advirtió

.

Rápidamente retomo su camino, esquivando ágilmente a los invitads en pocos segundos estaba pasando por debajo de la barra

.

**Eh? Que crees que haces aquí**— inquirió Riuyi con mala actitud

**Quítate de mi camino**— gruño con duresa

Riuyi lo tomo fuertemente del brazo tratando de detenerlo

**No tengo tiempo para esto**— dijo jalando su brazo para safarse del pelirrojo, lo consiguió sin ningun esfuerzo pero él intento golpearlo en la cara

.

Tomo el puño de Riuyi entre sus manos y con su pie golpeo la parte trasera de su rodilla haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo

.

**Te dije que no tengo tiempo**— gruño presionando la suela de su zapato contra su cuello

Riuyi asintió repetidamente sintiendo la falta de aire, entonces Sasuke lo soltó y atravesó la puerta sin mirar atrás

.

* * *

.

No había podido mantener los ojos abiertos durante el trayecto, pero al sentir que su cuerpo era dejaba caer sobre una superficie blanda tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para abrirlos

.

Se removió inquieta al darse cuenta que estaba sobre la cama, en una habitación vacia

.

**Relájate, es momento de disfrutar**— le susurró al oido

**S-sácame de a-aquí**— el miedo broto en ella cuando vio que Mangetsu se comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa y entonces se posiciono sobre ella_ **su-el-tame**— pidió con dificultad al sentir sus labios comenzar a besar su cuello

Reunió todas las fuerzas que tenia para levantar sus brazos y empujarlo pero le fue imposible moverlo

**Solo estas consiguiendo excitarme mas**— jadeo tomándole ambas manos y aprisionándolas sobre su cabeza— **desde hace mucho tiempo he esperado tener tu cuerpo así, debajo del mío**— dijo mientras que con la mano libre comenzó a despojarla del vestido— **desde la primera vez que te vi, me dieron ganas de follarte y ahora lo voy a conseguir**

.

Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas al saber que no podía hacer nada para evitar que Mangetsu abusara de ella, cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir como el vestido era rasgado quedando solo en ropa interior ante el

.

El peliblanco se levanto un poco para admirarla centímetro a centímetro

.

**Mangetsu por-favor, te lo ru-e-go deja-me ir**— apelo a su conciencia, desesperada por ser lo único que podía hacer

**Lo disfrutaras, te lo aseguro**— jadeo tratando de desabrochar su sostén pero se le hizo imposible solo utilizando una mano— **mierda**— mascullo tomando con fuerza la delicada prenda tratando de hacerla añicos— **no puedo esperar mas**— siseo excitado— **no sabes cuantas veces me he masturbado imaginándote así como te tengo ahora**

.

Su llanto se hizo mas fuerte cuando sintió que abandonaba su sostén para deslizar su mano contra su estomago, con la intención de adéntrala en sus bragas...

.

Se detuvo...

.

Antes de llegar a tocar el elástico, se sintió liberada del peso de Mangetsu sobre ella

.

Tomo fuerzas de flaqueza para intentar erguirse

.

Cuando pudo conseguirlo vio a Sasuke , golpeándolo fuerte y sin piedad repetidamente en la cara

.

**Sa-su-ke**— logro articulo con el rostro bañado de lágrimas

Al escucharla giro su cabeza hacia ella y sintió mas enojo al ver el aspecto que tenía

**Lo siento**— susurro sintiéndose culpable

Mangetsu aprovecho su distracción para safarse de su agarre

**A ti nadie te invito a la fiesta**— exclamo apuntándole a Sasuke con una pistola

El pelinegro se puso de pie y miro fijamente el arma

**Pagaras muy caro por esto**— murmuro con la voz ronca por el enojo

**No estas en posición de amenazarle**— la sonrisa en el rostro de Mangetsu tembló al ver que Sasuke se acercaba cada vez mas él

El Uchiha colocó su mano sobre la pistola y sonrió de lado

**¿QUÉ DEMONISO CREES QUE HACES? DISPARARÉ Y TE BORRARE ESA SONRISA DEL ROSTRO **

En un rápido movimiento Sasuke empujo el arma junto con la mano de Mangetsu y esta se estrelló contra su nariz haciéndola sangrar, el clic del detonador resonó por toda la habitación

Sakura contuvo la respiración al escuchar el disparo

**Que idiota eres**— dijo lanzándose nuevamente sobre él— **cuando le apuntes a alguien, asegúrate de quitarle el seguro**

El rostro de Mangetsu se inclinaba a un lado y hacia el otro debido a los golpes que Sasuke le propinaba, la sangre del peliblanco bañaba sus nudillos pero aun así Sasuke no se detenía, quería hacerle trisas, que pagara el miedo, la angustia y el asco que Sakura sentía en ese momento

**Sasuke déjalo ya, vas a matarlo**— intervino Sai, deteniendo su puño en el aire

Sasuke respiraba agitadamente, con furia aun acumulada, quería matarlo, quería destrozarlo pero debían irse, Sakura estaba muerta de miedo, eso tranquilizarse un poco

.

Hasta ese momento los sollozos de Sakura se hicieron audibles para él, se acerco muy lentamente hacia ella, se quito su camiseta y la cubrió con ella

.

**Shhhh, ya estas a salvo, te llevare a casa ahora mismo**

La pelirosa consiguió levantar ambos brazos y rodearle el cuello, bañándolo con sus lágrimas que no cesaban de caer, su cuerpo aun adormecido temblaba violentamente

.

Sasuke la ayudo a sentarse para acomodarle la camisa, después la tomo en brazos

.

**Yo me encargare de él**— dijo Sai atendiendo a Mangetsu

Sasuke asintió viéndolo de reojo

**Naruto te espera afuera, lo llame hace poco**

.

.

Naruto conducía con la mirada fija en la carretera, el auto iba sumido en un silencio sepulcral solo interrumpido por los esporádicos sollozos de Sakura, quien seguía en brazos del pelinegro como una niña indefensa

.

El rostro de Sasuke era totalmente inexpresivo, la única señal de que estaba conciente además de sus ojos abiertos era la presión que ejercía su mandíbula, los sollozos de Sakura se convirtieron en suspiros poco después cuando consiguió quedarse dormida

.

* * *

.

**El grupo de inteligencia los ha rastreado hasta un pequeño poblado en Shangai**— le informo Shikamaru a Kakashi estando reunido con Gaara, y Kiba también

El peligris asintió leyendo el informe que le habían entregado

**¿Cuándo creen que estará todo preparado para partir?**— pregunto el peligris

**Dos días, tres, como mucho**— respondió Shikamaru

**¿Cuantos grupos irán?**

**Nos dividiremos en tres, liderados por Kiba, Gaara y yo pero nos falta alguien para que se encargue cubrirnos las espaldas, habíamos pensado en Kimimaro pero aun no esta en condiciones**

**¿En quién mas han pensado entonces?**

**Naruto**— simplifico Gaara en una sola palabra

**De acuerdo**— dijo Kakashi— **enviare por él **

Los tres asintieron para después salir de la oficina

.

* * *

.

**¿Esta bien dejarla sola?**— pregunto Naruto con preocupación cuando Sasuke la deposito en su cama

**Yo me quedare con ella**— dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima— apaga las cámaras hasta que indique lo contrario

El rubio se encogió de hombros y salio del departamento, no pensaba pedirle explicaciones y en el estado en que se encontraba nada bueno sacaría por preguntarle

.

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente contemplándola dormir, se recriminaba su falta de atención, por su culpa ella había pasado por todo eso, debió estar mas al pendiente, mas alerta… mas cerca de ella

.

Se sentó en un pequeño sillón y la contemplo hasta que sus ojos también se cerraron por completo

.

.

.

.

Un pequeño rallo de luz que se filtro en su habitación le hizo abrir los ojos, recordó al instante lo que había sucedido con Mangetsu y literalmente dio un brinco en la cama, giro su cabeza repetidamente para asegurarse de que se encontraba en su departamento, en su habitación, bajo la mirada y se descubrió vestida con una camiseta que no le pertenecía

.

Enfoco la mirada al frente y lo vio, dormido con la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda, Sasuke, además de rescatarla había velado sus sueños

.

Cubrió su boca con su mano derecha reteniendo los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar, si no hubiese sido por él su historia esa mañana seria completamente diferente

.

Con cautela se levanto de la cama y trato de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo, pero gimió levemente al sentir su cuerpo aun un poco adormecido, aun así esto no despertó al Uchiha

.

Necesitaba tomar un baño caliente

.

El agua caía sobre ella en un intento de borrar el rastro de las manos y la boca de Mangetsu sobre su cuerpo, se estremecía de asco al recordarlo, la ropa interior de la noche anterior reposaba en el cesto de la basura junto con las prendas que llevaba, no quería nada que le recordara lo acontecido, cerro el grifo y salio de la ducha, tomo la camiseta de Sasuke entre sus manos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, aun tenia su aroma y puesto que se había salido sin buscar su toalla no le quedo mas remedio que volvérsela a pones tras haber secado su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla que siempre permanecia en el baño

.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, seguramente Sasuke se despertaría hambriento y con un dolor en el cuello de campeonato

.

.

.

Sasuke casi entro en pánico cuando al despertar no vio a Sakura en su cama, pero en ese instante el olor a café recién hecho que invadía el lugar lo tranquilizo y así pudo darse cuenta del horroroso dolor en su cuello

.

Salio de la habitación sobándose con una de sus manos

.

El intenso dolor que sentía misteriosamente desapareció cuando al entrar a la cocina vio a Sakura únicamente con su camisa encima, su cabello estaba húmedo y transparentaba su espalda lo que le permitía saber que estaba libre del sostén, no quiso bajar la mirada por pudor o mas bien por su propia salud mental

.

**¿Te sientes bien?**— pregunto anunciándole así su llegada

Sakura dio un pequeño salto en su lugar

**Me has asustado**

**Lo siento…**— murmuro

**Si, me siento un poco mejor**— respondió sin girarse—**…quería agradecerte lo que hiciste a noche**

**No fue nada**— dijo sin pensar

Cuando Sakura se giro pudo ver su rostro surcado por las lágrimas

**Para mí si fue mucho**— sollozo

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, como pudo ser tan bruto

.

Rápidamente se acerco a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos

.

**Lo siento, debo pensar mejor las cosas antes de hablar**— Sakura asintió, entonces el sonrió

Permanecieron así un tiempo

**H-he preparado el desayuno**— dijo nerviosa tratando de apartarse de él pero Sasuke no se lo permitía, en cambio tomo su rostro con su mano izquierda y seco sus lagrimas con la mano derecha

**Te prometo que nunca mas te pasara algo así de nuevo**— le susurro tiernamente

Sakura lo miro fijamente a los ojos y supo que Sasuke cumpliría su promesa

.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que cada vez sus rostros se iban acercando mas hasta fundirse en un tierno y dulce beso

.

El timbre del teléfono los interrumpió e hizo que se separaran

.

**Tengo que contestar**— dijo separandose sonrojada

_**Sakura**_— la voz de su mejor amiga era inconfundible— _**¿Has ido a la fiesta? ¿Cómo te ha ido?, te encontraste con Sasuke **_

Sakura sonrió

**Si...**— le tembló la voz

_**¿Te sientes bien?**__— _pregunto un poco preocupada

**Por supuesto que si**— respondió carraspeando

_**Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana**_

**Si**— repitió colgando el auricular

**¿Por qué no le contaste lo que paso?...**

**No quise preocuparla, de todas maneras ya estoy bien… gracias a ti**— respondió sin verlo a la cara

**Quiero preguntarte algo**— dijo, se había acercado rápidamente a ella y de nuevo sostenía su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos— **Sakura… ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

Sakura se quedo petrificada en su lugar por un momento pero luego reacciono y aparto la mano de Sasuke

**No tienes que hacer esto**— dijo dándole la espalda

**¿Hacer que?**— inquirió confundido

**No tienes que pedirme que sea tu novia por lastima, su-perare lo de M-Mangetsu poco a poco no es necesario que te sacrifi…**

Sasuke había puesto un dedo sobre su boca impidiéndole continuar

**Quien dice que me sacrifico o que lo hago por lástima**— dijo con el rostro totalmente serio— **tú me gustas y mucho, debiste sentirlo**

**Pero la tarde en la playa…**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

**Olvida eso, por favor, fue una estupidez lo que te dije esa vez… solo quería que te alejaras de mi**

**¿Pero…porque?**

**¿Confías en mí?**

Sakura asintió, después de anoche confiaba ciegamente en él

**Entonces no vuelvas a preguntármelo ¿de acuerdo?**

Se le quedo viendo a los ojos

**De acuerdo**— respondió

**Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta**

**¿Estas seguro que no tienes ninguna razón oculta?**— pregunto temerosa

En el interior Sasuke se debatía, era cierto que de esta forma tendría más facilidades para protegerla pero la verdad es que había algo más, algo a lo que siempre había huido

**Seguro**— dijo simplemente acercando su rostro al de Sakura nuevamente para sellar sus labios

.

.

Definitivamente era la comida mas sabrosa que había comido desde la muerte de su madre, se había tenido que acostumbrar a la espantosa comida de la academia y luego a los alimentos deshidratados para las misiones aunque la cafetería de la base no mejoraba su vida

.

**¿Te gusta?**— pregunto ella cuando regreso de su habitación, había ido a cambiarse y ahora aparecía delante de él con ropa ligera, una camisa de tirantes y unos shorts que casi llegaban a sus rodillas

**Todo esta delicioso**— no puedo expresarlo de otra manera

Ese halago saco a relucir una hermosa sonrisa por parte de la pelirosa

**Acércate**— pidió él tendiendo su mano hacia ella

.

Sakura la tomo y Sasuke la guió con delicadeza para que se sentara en sus piernas, el corazón del Uchiha nuevamente se aceleró, la acariciaba con a penas la yema de sus dedos y con el otro brazo descendía hasta anclar su mano en su cintura

.

La pelirosa se inclino un poco hacia su rostro pero fue Sasuke quien acorto completamente la distancia hasta que sus labios quedaron juntos

.

* * *

.

En otro continente, Neji, el primo de Hinata contemplaba distraído una fotografía que tenia en las manos

.

**¿Quién es ella?**— pregunto Lee viendo la imagen por sobre el hombro de Neji

**Por que no tocas antes de entrar**— le reprocho

**Lo hice pero como no respondiste, decidí entrar**— asevero el pelinegro— **dime quien es la linda chica que esta al lado de Hinata-chan**

**Una amiga **— respondió reacio guardando la foto

**Tiene novio**— inquirió

**No**— rugió con el ceño fruncido

Lee hizo un gesto excesivo de alegría con las mejillas sonrojadas

**Me he enamorado**— dijo con corazones en los ojos— **¿Cuándo podré conocerla?**

Neji arqueo una ceja

**Espero que nunca**— respondió con el ceño fruncido

Rock lee sonrió de lado con una mano sobre su barbilla

**Ya veo**— murmuro— **ahora seremos rivales en el amor**— dijo señalándolo acusadoramente

El pelinegro salio de la habitación y Neji negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, aun no comprendía como era amigo de un sujeto tan extraño

**Sakura…**— murmuro viendo fijamente el cielo

.

* * *

.

Su mirada estaba clavada en el techo, mientras Sakura dormía placidamente a su lado en el sofá de la sala, no pudo evitar meditar en lo que había ocurrido en tan pocos días

.

Sentía algo muy especial por Sakura, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda

.

Y para colmo no necesitaba un espejo para saber que estaba sonriendo como idiota

.

De repente Sakura se removió inquieta, su rostro estaba tenso y comenzaba a sudar a mares

.

**No… detente**— comenzó a murmurar ella

Sasuke frunció el ceño

**Aléjate…vete…VETE**— grito sin abrir los ojos

**Sakura despierta**— le hablo agitando su hombro suavemente— **Sakura…**

Grito antes de erguirse completamente con la respiración jadeante y lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos

**Solo fue una pesadilla**— murmuro Sasuke con el instinto de tranquilizarla

La abrazo pero la chica temblaba como una hoja en sus brazos

**No…te vayas…no me dejes sola…**— le rogó apretándose fuertemente a su pecho

.

.

* * *

.

Pobre Sakura, parece que tendrá problemas aunque Mangetsu no llego a hacerle nada

¿Y bien chicas, me merezco un review?

.


	6. Trauma

.

.

.

El episodio había pasado y Sakura estaba más tranquila

**¿Te sientes mejor?**— pregunto Sasuke entregándole un vaso con agua

Sakura asintió

**Fue solo una pesadilla**— dijo

**Sabes mejor que yo que no fue eso**— especto con el ceño fruncido

Ella trago saliva con dificultad

**Pensé… realmente creí que… no me había afectado tanto**

**Te drogo e intentó tomarte a la fuerza**_ dijo apretándo la mandíbula_ **es normal que tu subconciente lo recienta**

Sasuke se levanto de su silla

**¿A dónde vas?**— pregunto con un toque de miedo

**Ire a mi departamento para tomar una ducha y cambiarme**— respondió— **regresare en una hora, ¿estarás bien tu sola?**

Sakura asintió mordiendo su labio

.

Tenía miedo, Sasuke podía detectarlo a kilómetros

.

**Me voy entonces**— dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta, Sakura lo siguió

Debía irse, pero regreso sus pasos y nuevamente la abrazo, luego atrapo sus labios de la pelirosa entre los suyos

**Empiezo a pensar que no quieres irte**— murmuro sonriendo nerviosa y sonrojada

Sasuke sonrió de lado esta vez saliendo del departamento

.

Cuando llego al final del pasillo saco su celular y le indico a Naruto que encendiera las cámaras

.

* * *

.

**Recuerda que Naruto debe regresar de inmediato**— advirtió Kakashi a la persona que serviría de reemplazo momentáneo

**Si señor**— respondió saliendo de su oficina

.

* * *

.

**¿Que demonios has estado haciendo?**— exigió saber Naruto a penas Sasuke entro al departamento

**Hmph**— murmuro quitándose la camisa mientras caminaba— **no hay necesidad de que permanezcan vigilando… me quedare en su departamento toda la noche**

Naruto se quedó pasmado un instante

**¿Qué has dicho?**— rugió sujetándolo con fuertemente uno de sus brazos

Sai se acerco al ver los ánimos caldeados

**No creo que necesite repetirlo**— especto fríamente

Naruto puso una mano sobre su frente

**Sasuke no se que intentas hacer pero no intentes hacerlo con esa chica…Sakura...Sakura está enamorada de ti, no puedes…no debes jugar con ella**

El Uchiha soltó su brazo de un tirón

**Esa no es mi intención**— susurro para si mismo, pero aun así Sai y Naruto lo escucharon

Bajo la mirada, se sentía extraño y dolido cada vez que pensaba que en cualquier momento tendría que irse y dejarla

**Se me hace tarde**— dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta de su habitación

**Esto esta mal**— murmuro el rubio

Sai negó con la cabeza

**Aun no te has dado cuenta...**

Naruto frunció en ceño

**No será capaz de hacerle daño porque… él también esta enamorado de ella…**— dijo

El rubio no se sorprendió

**Si, yo también lo creo así…**

.

.

.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse, estaba impaciente, impaciente por llegar hasta ella, antes de llegar a su puerta por medio del celular le ordeno a Sai apagar las cámaras del departamento mas no las del pasillo

.

Llamo a la puerta y Sakura abrió en seguida

.

**Hola otra vez**— murmuro ella con timidez

**Hola**— respondió sin poder evitar sonreírle

**Entra**— le dijo tomando su mano y guiándolo hacia la cocina— **estoy preparando la cena**

Sasuke aspiro profundamente

**Huele muy bien, si sigo comiendo así engordare pronto**— se quejo

**Te veras bien de todas maneras**_ no pudo detener sus palabras_ **p-pronto estará listo…**

.

Sasuke se sentó en un taburete y aguardo pacientemente sin perder ni un solo movimiento que Sakura hacia mientras cocinaba, ya para cuando el cielo se oscurecio ellos compartian la mesa

.

Después de la cena el ambiente era un poco...tenso

.

**Esto es un poco extraño**— murmuró Sakura cuando ella y el pelinegro estuvieron dentro de su habitación

Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde había dormido la noche anterior

**Estas seguro que dormirás bien ahí**— inquirió

**Solo dame una almohada y asunto arreglado… he dormido en peores lugares**— eso ultimo lo dijo para si mismo

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa

**Bien, iré a cambiarme**— dijo saliendo de la habitación

Sasuke suspiro viendo el incomodo sillón, prefería pasar la noche en una selva húmeda que volver a dormir sobre esa maquina de tortura

**Te odio**— murmuro al sentarse en el y sentir lo duro que estaba

.

Sakura regresó poco después vistiendo la misma camisa de tirantes con que la vio la vez que se tuvo que esconder en el armario

.

En ese momento se olvido del estúpido sillón

.

Paso su lengua sobre sus labios resecos como un lobo hambriento

.

**He estado pensando…**— comenzó a decir ella, sacándolo de sus calvilaciones— ese sillón parece incomodo…

Sasuke arqueo una ceja, incomodo ni siquiera comenzaba a describirlo

…**Puedes dormir en mi cama…conmigo**— dijo con un notable sonrojo— **digo…s…si esta…a bie…n para ti**

El Uchiha sonrió

**Esta bien para mi si lo esta para ti**— respondió

Sakura asintió

**Bien… entonces problema resuelto **

.

Un poco tambaleante Sakura se acomodo boca arriba en su cama aunque estaba rígida como un tronco tirado en el suelo

.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse

.

**Te prometo no acercarme demasiado pero por favor relájate… **

Sakura suspiro acomodándose sobre su costado izquierdo

**¿Mejor?**— inquirió Sasuke

**Mejor**— repitió en respuesta

Sasuke también entro en la cama y al contrario de ella quedo sobre su costado derecho, ambos frente a frente con la vista clavada directamente el uno en el otro

**Te debe parecer tonto todo esto**— comenzó a hablar sin despegar la mirada de sus oscuros ojos

**Seria un idiota si pensara que estar en la cama al lado de mi novia es tonto**_ jugó

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron

**Me s…siento segura contigo…no podría confiar en nadie mas**— murmuro con voz estrangulada

Sintió una punzada de remordimiento

**Deja de pensar en lo que paso y trata de dormir**— le dijo

Sakura sonrió antes de fijarse en una enorme cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo, su piel blanca casi la hacia invisible pero estando tan cerca se podía notar claramente

**¿Qué te paso?**— pregunto rozando con la yema de sus dedos el área

El Uchiha logro contener el estremecimiento que le provoco su roce

**Un accidente… en motocicleta**— invento con astucia, puesto que no pensó que fuera conveniente decirle que un asesino había querido agregarlo a su lista de victimas

**Debió dolerte…**

_**«Le dolió mas a él»**_— sonriendo hacia sus adentros— **un par de días en cama lo remediaron**

**Haces que todo suene tan sencillo**— murmuro ahogando un bostezo

Sasuke sonrió al ver que con esfuerzo intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos

**Duerme Sakura…lo necesitas**— susurro despacio

.

Apenas el leve zumbido del aire acondicionado perturbaba el silencio de la noche

.

Sasuke permanecia despierto contemplándola dormir, sentía un vació en el estomago y un leve temblor en sus manos que nunca había experimentado, nervioso, se dijo a si mismo… si se sentía nervioso cada vez que estaba cerca de ella y al alejarse también... nervioso pero a la vez deseoso de besarla y mas…

.

Sakura gimió repentinamente

.

**Sakura…**— susurro él irguiéndose hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama

La pelirosa repentinamente estaba bañada en sudor y comenzaba a agitarse

**Por favor…**— rogó— **déjame ir…**

Se removía como si sus manos estuvieran atadas

**Onegai…**— repitió nuevamente

**Sakura**— esta vez hablo elevando un poco la voz— **soy yo, Sasuke…estás a salvo, en tu cama**— susurro cerca de su rostro

La pelirosa abrió lentamente sus ojos que no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas

**Tengo miedo de que esto nunca termine**— sollozo

Sasuke se irguió completamente hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la cama y la atrajo hacia si para envolverla en sus brazos

**Terminara te lo prometo**— la consoló acariciando su cabello

.

* * *

.

Pasaba de la media noche cuando Sai y Naruto escucharon a alguien llamar a la puerta

.

**¿Quién demonios podrá ser a esta hora?**— murmuro Naruto tomando el arma que tenia en su cinturón

**Espera…**— le dijo Sai poniendo una mano sobre el objeto— **podría ser Sasuke**

**Sasuke no llamaría a la puerta**— replico

**¿Quién es?**— pregunto Sai acercándose a la puerta

**Ino**— respondió la rubia

El pelinegro y el rubio se vieron entre si antes de abrir

**¿Qué haces aquí?**— pregunto Naruto sin tapujos

**Hatake-san te requiere para una misión**— dijo colocando un pequeño bolso en el suelo— **seré tu reemplazo mientras regresas**

Naruto chasqueo la lengua

**Entonces creo que no tengo mas remedio que ir a preparar mis cosas**— murmuro con resignación_ **espero al menos dispararle a algo**

A Ino le resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente

**¿Dónde esta Sasuke?**— pregunto al divisarlo

Sai frunció el ceño

**En el departamento de la chica**— respondió sin ningún ápice de emoción

Fue el turno de ella de fruncir el ceño mientras Naruto suspiro negando con la cabeza

**¿A esta hora?...**

.

Ino cerro los ojos un momento antes de que su mirada se enfocara en la pantalla desde donde se conectaban las cámaras de seguridad, viendo que en esta solo se mostraban las del pasillo

.

Camino lentamente hacia el monitor y encendió las tres restantes

.

**Sasuke ordeno que las apagáramos, de todas maneras que pasaría toda la noche con ella**— le informó Sai

Naruto nuevamente suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación para recoger sus cosas dejando a la rubia y el pelinegro a solas

**¿Por qué?...**— murmuro de espaldas a él

Sai extendió su mano hacia ella con intención de posarla sobre su hombro, pero se detuvo a solo centímetros

**Será mejor que te acomodes en una de las habitaciones, a mi me toca vigilar…**

Ino negó con la cabeza

**Yo me quedare por lo que resta de la noche…**— dijo sin girar a verlo

**Pero…**

**Yo me quedare…**— replico con terquedad

Sai finalmente decidió ceder

.

**No debiste decírselo de esa forma**— le reprocho Naruto colgando su mochila al hombro, listo para partir

**Que otra forma había de decirlo**

Naruto se encogió de hombros

Tienes razón, de ninguna forma le hubiera gustado…me voy— dijo palpando su hombro repetidamente— suerte…vas a necesitarla

.

* * *

.

No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan bien, desde que era un niño pequeño quizás, pero sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura junto al suyo lo reconfortaba

.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, sonrió al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke, estaban abrazados, ella con la espalda apoyada en su torso y él rodeándola completamente con ambos brazos por debajo de sus pechos

.

Cuando él respiraba, provocaba un cosquilleo en su cuello

.

**Parece que madrugas**— murmuro ella

**No es cierto…**— respondió con la voz ronca

Sakura rió levemente

**¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierto?**— pregunto apretando más su agarre

**Por tu respiración…**

**¿Lo leíste en algún libro?**— pregunto hundiéndo su cara el las ebras rosadas

Ella negó con la cabeza

**Solo lo supe…**

Ninguno de los dos se movió

**Se nos hará tarde para ir a la universidad**— murmuro Sakura acariciando los brazos de Sasuke

**No quiero ir, quiero quedarme así todo el día**— abrió lo ojos de golpe, asombrado de que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca

**¿Sucede algo?**_ preguntó pero este negó con la cabeza

.

Sakura giro completamente su cuerpo sin salir de la protección de sus brazos

.

**Buenos días**— lo saludo presionando sus labios con los de él

Cuando pretendía apartarse Sasuke la atrajo más hacia si para profundizar el beso

**Buenos días**— murmuro el Uchiha cuando se separaron

Sakura sonrió sonrojada

**¿Qué es ese sonido?**— pregunto al escuchar un zumbido

**Es mi teléfono**— dijo Sasuke separándose de ella y estirando su mano hacia la mesita de noche

Frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje que le había llegado

**Tengo que irme**— dijo poniéndose de pie

**¿Sucedió algo malo?**

Sasuke le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza para tranquilizarla

**Nos veremos mas tarde en la universidad**— dijo mientras se calzaba sus zapatos

El Uchiha se inclino sobre la cama para alcanzar sus labios nuevamente

**Adiós**— susurro ella

.

* * *

.

Ino vio como Sasuke tomo su chaqueta de sobre el sofá de la sala y se la coloco sobre su camiseta

.

Él clavo la mirada fijamente en dirección a una de las cámaras

.

**Sabe que lo estas observando**— dijo Sai desde atrás

Ino no se inmuto

**Cuando él regrese…podrías dejarnos solos**— pidió

La mandíbula de Sai estaba claramente marcada por los celos

.

Sasuke atravesó solo minutos después

.

**Sai…**— dijo fijando su vista expresamente en su compañero— **Sakura no debe tardar en salir, ve y síguela, luego iré yo**

**Entendido**— especto el pelinegro y acto seguido salio del lugar

**Se puede saber que haces aquí… ¿Dónde esta Naruto?**— pregunto al percatarse del silencio no habitual cuando estaba el rubio

**Hatake-san lo solicito para otra misión y yo he venido a sustituirle **

Sasuke se quito la chaqueta

**Ordene que esas cámaras fueran apagadas**— especto viendo por el monitor salir a Sakura envuelta en una toalla

**¿Querías privacidad?**— dijo ella de manera ácida

El rostro del Uchiha no mostró emoción alguna

**¿Como es en la cama?…**— pregunto mordaz—**...** **¿mejor que yo?...**— el enojo hizo que gruesas lagrimas descendieran por sus ojos— **dime una cosa…sientes algo por ella o solo es por la misión**

**Eso no es de tu incumbencia**— respondió frío

Ino elevo su mano dispuesta a estamparla contra el rostro de Sasuke pero este la tomo a tiempo

**Hablas como si entre tú y yo nunca hubiese existido algo**— especto con el rostro surcado en lagrimas—**...yo te amo…como puedes decirme que no es de mi incumbencia**

**Porque no lo es…**— repitió él, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado duro pero no conocia otra forma de hacerla entender— **nunca di pie a que nuestros encuentros fueran mas que eso**_ terminó sintiendose como un canalla

Los labios de Ino temblaron mientras su llanto se incrementaba

**Eres tan cruel…**— murmuro

.

* * *

.

**Ya estoy aquí**— anuncio ruidosamente Naruto al llegar a la base

Todos secundaron su barullo

**Naruto, Hatake-san te esta esperando en su oficina**— le informo Shizune

Mientras caminaban el rubio se hacia suposiciones de lo que pasaba en el departamento

**Me estoy perdiendo un buen espectáculo…**— murmuro con el ceño fruncido sin percatarse que ya estaba frente a Kakashi

**¿Podrías compartirlo conmigo?**— inquirió el peligris

Naruto elevo rápidamente la mirada y rió nervioso

**Kakashi...cuanto tiempo sin vernos**— exclamo ignorando completamente su pregunta

El peligris sonrió con una gota de sudor en la frente

**Nos vimos hace un par de semanas**

Naruto rasco su cabeza

**El tiempo se pasa volando**— divagó— **para que me has mandado llamar **

**Un grupo fue asignado para la captura de los akatsukis fugitivos, tú te unirás a ellos **

Naruto asintió

**¿Cuándo salimos?**

**Ahora mismo**— respondió una voz tras él

**Gaara**— chillo emocionado acercándose rápidamente hacia él para saludarlo

**Dejen tanta charla y pónganse en camino**— hablo Kakashi, impaciente por librarse de los criminales responsables de la muerte de su hermana y que ponían en peligro a su sobrina

**Entendido**— respondieron al unísono

Cuando Naruto y Gaara salieron de la oficina, Kakashi se comunico con Shizune

**¿Qué necesitas?**— respondió por el intercomunicador

**Llama a Kankuro y dile que tengo una misión para él**

El puesto que ocupaba Kakashi requería una gran habilidad mental así que Naruto no era capaz de engañarlo, estaba sucediendo algo que él debía saber y lo averiguaria

.

* * *

.

Mientras peinaba su largo cabello frente al espejo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la cama que había compartido con Sasuke

.

Parecia que la sonrisa con la que había despertado no se le borraria con nada, al terminar de vestirse salió de su habitación, tomo su bolso, bebió un poco de juego del frigorífico y se encamino hacía la universidad

.

Busco con la mirada a Sasuke aunque éste le dijo que se reunirian en la universidad, tal vez tenía suerte y podrían irse juntos, cuando comenzó a caminar diviso a un chico de cabello negro que se le hizo familiar

.

Entorno los ojos intentando recordar

.

Fue como un golpe en la cara, muchas imagenes vinieron a su cabeza de repente, humo, disparos, llanto y luego silencio...hasta que Mangetsu y su intento de violarla emergió de nuevo

.

Entonces lo recordo...

.

_**Sasuke déjalo ya, vas a matarlo…**____había impedido que Sasuke siguiera golpeándo a Mangetsu

_**Yo me encargare de él…Naruto te espera afuera, lo llame hace poco**_

_._

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su mente comenzó a revivir esa terrible noche, el miedo y el asco que sintió cuando Mangetsu estuvo sobre ella

.

Sai se tenso al ver que se ponía de cuclillas y sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos

.

**¿Estas bien?**— pregunto corriendo hacia ella

Sakura temblaba de pies a cabeza

**Te llevare a tu departamento**— se apresuro a decir incorporándola colocando su mano sobre su hombro

La pelirosa se dejo llevar y ni siquiera se pregunto como ese extraño sabia en que edificio vivía

.

Sai si reflexiono eso y al entrar al edificio pregunto el número de su departamento para disipar cualquier sospecha y ella respondió a diras penas

.

* * *

.

Sasuke e Ino continuaban en la misma posición

.

**Acaso no te importo aunque sea un poco**— dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula

**Ino hablaremos de esto después, tengo que…**— callo al escuchar ruidos provinientes del monitor

.

Rápidamente se acerco a la pantalla y ver que Sakura estaba en sus brazos de Sai, pálida y con los ojos húmedos

.

Sin decir nada mas salio a volantas del departamento sin siquiera cerrar la puerta

.

**Sasuke…**— lo llamo Ino pero fue imposible hacer que se detuviera, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando pero no podía moverse de su posición

.

Mientras corria, tanteo la bolsa de su pantalón para sacar su celular pero descubrió con enfado que lo había dejado en la chaqueta, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, exasperado por no tener la velocidad de un vehiculo de ruedas, sabia que Sakura no estaba herida pero la expresión en su rostro le recordaban a la noche que la rescato de las manos de Mangetsu

.

En un santiamén estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento mientras Sai la ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá

.

**De repente se puso en ese estado de nerviosismo**— explicó Sai pero Sasuke a penas y le prestaba atención

Se sentó al lado de Sakura y pasó sus brazos por sus hombros

**Ya estoy contigo** — murmuro dulcemente tomándola de la barbilla para que elevara su rostro

Sasuke…Sasuke ¿Qué esta pasando conmigo?...

.

Sai salio del departamento, su presencia no era necesaria

.

* * *

.

Ino estaba desconcertada, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo

.

Pero a pesar de todo, aun sentía algo especial por Sakura y estaba muy preocupada por ella, esa reacción no era normal y debía tener un porque

.

**¿Qué esta sucediendo?**— le preguntó a Sai a penas tras paso la puerta

**Intentaron abusar de ella**_ dijo

Ino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**¿Quién?...**

**Un tipo llamado Mangetsu**

La rubia apretó los puños con fuerza, Sai se acercó a ella y le tomo ambas muñecas

**Ya Sasuke se encargo de él**

Por la comisura de sus ojos se deslizo una lágrima

**Entonces lo que sucede es que...**

**Aun no lo supera**_ termino el pelinegro

Ella se mordió el labio inferior

**No tienes que preocuparte… se calma cuando Sasuke esta con ella**

.

Sai la había dejado sola poco despúes dejándola inmersa en la visión de Sasuke abrazando y consolando a Sakura con mucho cariño y paciencia

.

Aunque en lo que más se fijo fue en la forma en que la miraba…

.

.


	7. Terapia De Shok

.

_**Hola chicas, regrese, me disculpo por haberme perdido estos cuatro últimos días**_

_**Tuve un pequeñisimo accidente el domingo así que no tenía cabeza para editar  
**_

**_Les agradezco a TODAS sus reviews,  
_**

**_ya les dije que me encanta abrir mi correo y leer todas sus ideas e inquietudes  
_**

**_Este capítulo lo sentí un poco corto no se tal vez fueron figuraciones mias  
_**

**_Les anincio que ya está cerca la acción  
_**

**_Hoy tendrán solo una probadita  
_**

_**WUAJAJAJAJ...**_

__.

* * *

.

.

Tras conseguir que Sakura se tranquilizara Sasuke la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación, sus ojos habían quedado irritados por llorar y se había dormido a penas la deposito en su cama

.

Le aparto un mechón de la cara mientras la veía embelezado

.

Sakura no podía seguir así, estaba claro que el incidente con Mangetsu la había traumado de tal manera que se le hacía imposible salir a la calle y desarrollar su vida con normalidad

.

Debía hacer algo y debía hacerlo pronto

.

Se sentó en el sillón con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y las manos contra su mandíbula, lo mas lógico era llevarla a terapia psicólogo

.

Negó con la cabeza

.

Es casi nunca funcionaba eran repetitivas y además tardaría semanas, él no disponía de mucho tiempo junto a ella, si iba a hacer algo debía hacerlo él y pronto, ahora

.

Aunque esperaba no arrepentirse luego

.

Se puso de pie con decisión y clavo sus ojos en una de las cámaras, sabia que aun estaba encendidas así que con un gesto de su mano ordeno apagarla

.

* * *

.

Ino obedeció la orden pero se notaba lo molesta que estaba

.

**Toma**— Sai le tendió un paquete de comida empacada— **supongo que no has comido nada desde ayer**

La rubia intercalo su mirada entre el rostro del pelinegro y lo que le ofrecía

**Gracias…**— murmuro tomándolo entre sus manos

Se sintió estupida y una mala persona, sabia que Sai sentía algo verdadero por ella y cayo en la cuenta de que se estaba portando con él igual que Sasuke se portaba con ella

**Acomode la habitación de Naruto para ti…**— dijo mientras tomaba su lugar

Ino asintió mecánicamente

.

* * *

.

Suspiro por tercera vez, quien lo viera pensaría que estaba tomando valor…

...y así era

Lo que tenía planeado hacer estaba fuera de lógica, hasta él lo sabia

.

Con apenas un sonido cerro la puerta de la recamara y camino hacia la cama en donde Sakura dormía, al parecer, tranquila

.

.

Sasuke arremetió sorprendiéndola cuando se coloco sobre ella y le aprisiono los brazos sobre la cabeza

.

**¿Sasuke? ¿Q-qué haces?**— pregunto desconcertada y aturdida a la vez

El Uchiha no respondió solo se limito a observarla un instante antes de que su boca descendiera hasta el fino y blanquecino cuello de ella, mordiéndolo levemente

**Sasuke suéltame…**— exigió con la voz tornándosele temerosa— **estas loco…que te p-pasa**

Él sintió como le temblaba el cuerpo y casi desistió cuando la escucho sollozar

**Suéltame…**— repitió—**...Sasu…ke por favor…**

Sus dientes castañearon como si tuviera frío mientras Sasuke poco a poco descendía hasta la cima de sus pechos

.

A Sakura se le helo la sangre al revivir el miedo de la noche de la fiesta pero luego le ebullo de ira, esta vez estaba conciente y se defendería

.

Comenzó a moverse repetidamente, zarandearse para intentar safarse de su agarre hasta que consiguió separarlo un milímetro de su cuerpo en ese momento aprovecho para doblar una de sus piernas provocando que su rodilla se impacto contra el estomago del pelinegro

.

Este la soltó un gruñido antes de aflojar el agarre y dirigir sus manos sobre la zona

.

Ella se hecho para atrás haciéndose un ovillo contra el respaldar de la cama y tomar un florero de la mesita de noche para defenderse

.

**Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada…**_ jadeo a causa del dolor_ **no temas...**

El objeto en la mano de Sakura vibraba

**La última estabas indefensa, ese maldito bastardo te había drogado y no pudiste defenderte…ahora ve lo que has hecho, te ataque y te defendiste, si alguien intentase algo contra ti conseguirias defenderte… me has quitado de encima eso es un comienzo **

Ella parpadeo repetidamente

**¿E…estabas fingiendo?**— pregunto con miedo de que lo negara

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula

**Fue la única forma que encontré para hacerte ver que tu puedes cuidar de ti misma…aunque yo puedo enseñarte un par de cosas mas**— bajo la voz—**…si es que no quieres que me vaya**

Sakura comenzó a llorar

**Quiero que me enseñes…**— gimoteo asintiendo repetidamente

Sasuke se irguió levemente y se acerco a ella un poco titubeante primero, pero cuando coloco sus brazos alrededor de ella sin que esta protestara, la abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho

**Perdóname…**— le susurro al oído— **no era mi intención asustarte de esta manera **

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Yo soy la que debe pedirte disculpas y darte las gracias…**— se separo de él— **recuéstate en la cama iré a traer un poco de hielo para ponerte sobre el golpe**

**Después…**— susurro él— **aun estas temblando ¿me tienes miedo?**

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**No podría…**

.

Se separaron un rato después y mientras Sakura estaba fuera Sasuke agradeció mentalmente que ella no se hubiera enfadado con él

.

No era su intención lastimarla, era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo

.

**Quítate la camisa**— ordeno ella a penas entro, le dio la espalda mientras envolvía el hielo en un pañuelo

El Uchiha no replico nada, verdaderamente le dolía su zona abdominal y más cuando levanto sus brazos para deslizar la camiseta por el torso

**Ya esta**— dijo haciendo que Sakura se girara hacia él

.

Sakura recorrio con sus ojos cada tramo de su cuerpo, su estomago plano era blanco como la nata aunque ahora estaba enrojecido por el golpe

.

Se despabilo y se apresuro a atenderlo

.

Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa de repente y la intensa mirada del pelinegro sobre ella no ayudaba nada, trato de disimular su respiración, que se había tornado un tanto jadeante además que sentía escalofríos de repente

.

**E…esto esta muy frío pe…pero trata de soporta lo mas que puedas**— le indico sonrojada

Sasuke no se perdió detalle de su rostro enrojecido, se mordió el labio con fuerza para reprimirse, la deseaba y no sabia como había podido soportarlo compartir la misma cama con ella

**Demonios esta helado**— gruño cuando el hielo estuvo sobre su abdomen

**Lo siento**— murmuro Sakura con un toque de diversión

**Debo agradecer que no me hayas dado en otro lugar**— especto él

Sakura se sonrojo

.

El cuerpo del pelinegro al parecer era lo bastante caliente para provocar que el hilo se comenzara a derretir rápidamente

.

**Te secaré**— dijo Sakura que inocentemente paso una pequeña toalla por sobre su estomago

Sasuke detuvo su mano

**No hagas eso…**— jadeo con la respiración entre cortada

Sakura se paso la lengua por sus labios repentinamente resecos al darse cuenta de que Sasuke la miradaba de una manera diferente y si se viera en un espejo descubriria que ella lo veia de la misma forma

.

Sasuke decidió que era hora de salir de esa habitación si no quería hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría mientras Kakashi lo despellejaba vivo

.

Su auto control estaba sobrepasando su límite y eso era demasiado peligroso

.

Se puso de pie repentinamente pero sus pies se negaban a obedecerlo y observar los ojos verdes de Sakura un poco oscurecidos no lo ayudo en lo más mínimo

.

Se recriminaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer después de hacerla pasar por tal susto pero no pudo evitarlo…

.

Se inclino levemente y atrajo a Sakura hacía si, sosteniéndola por la nuca para fundir sus labios con los suyos, la pelirosa aun sostenía el pañuelo en una de sus manos pero había dejado caer la bolsa de hielo al piso

.

**Relájate**— jadeo contra sus labios al sentirla tensa

Sakura suspiro haciendo lo que le pedía

**Eres tan deliciosa**— dijo besando su cuello y subía nuevamente hacia sus labios

**Sasuke…**— susurro apretándose contra él

Dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando en un rápido movimiento Sasuke la coloco debajo de él y acariciaba sus piernas

**No puedo detenerme**_ le dijo al oido

**No lo hagas**_ esas palabras fueron el detonante final, Sakura subió sus brazos para que Sasuke tomara el borde de su camisa y la deslizara por su cuerpo

La respiración de ambos se hacía mas jadeante conforme se deshacia de la prenda con lentitud, junto las manos de Sakura sobre su cabeza y las paralizó con su misma camisa mientras con sus labios descendía hasta el valle de sus senos

**Sasuke…ahh**— gimió cuando acaricio con su lengua la zona encima de su sostén

**¿Te gusta?**— pregunto repitiendo el proceso

**Si**.**..**_ respondió arqueándose más hacia él, fue entonces cuando sintió su erección contra su vientre

Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban activadas

**Quiero tocarte Sasuke**— gimió con los pezones erguidos

Sasuke le quito la camisa de un tirón y elevándola un poco llevo sus manos hacia los broches del sujetador

.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el broche ceder

.

**No hagas eso**— siseo excitado

Aun no le quitaba la prenda de encaje pero estaba deseoso de hacerlo

**¿Por qué…?**— jugo ella cerca de sus labios, más segura de si misma

**Por que no me controlo**— respondió quitándole el sostén de un tirón dejando ante él dos perfectos pechos, rodondos y exactamente del tamaño de sus manos

Se le seco la garganta al recordar la noche en que permaneció escondido en su cuarto, aun no era capaz de explicarse como fue capaz de contenerse y no lanzarse hacía ella

**¿E…estas bien?**— pregunto tímida ante la mirada tan intensa de él

**Creo que nunca he estado mejor**— respondió mientras descendía y comenzaba a chupar sus pezones

**Sasuke…**— grito cuando comenzó a succionar con fuerza

.

Sakura jamás había sentido algo igual, ni siquiera podía describirlo, su cuerpo temblaba de pura excitación, sentía escalosfríos antes las caricias y besos de él, sus pequeñas manos descendieron desde su cabello oscuro hasta su ancha espalda, deseosa de arañarlo para liberarse de tanta excitación...

.

Fue entonces que escucharon el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada el sonido metalicos de unas llaves que resonaban por la sala

.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras Sasuke se tensaba y ponía a la defensiva

.

**¿Quién demonios será?**— rugió furioso, sabia que no había peligro porque confiaba en Sai y aunque Naruto no estuviera Ino era muy buena en lo que hacia

**Yo creo saber quien es**— dijo Sakura con el rostro pálido

Se apartó de él en tan solo un instante, busco su camisa y se la coloco sin sosten

**¿Estas bien?**— le pregunto Sasuke

**Si es quien me imagino ni tu ni yo estaremos bien**

Sasuke frunció el ceño

**¿De que hablas?**_ inquirió con una ceja arqueada

**No hay tiempo para explicarte**.**..**_ dijo caminando hacía la puerta

**Entoces voy contigo**— especto él

Sakura lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre su pecho

**Será mejor que te quedes aquí…por favor…regresaré en un momento**_ y sin más salido rápidamente

.

Ignorando su petición, Sasuke la siguió aunque oculto su cuerpo

.

.

**Dan...**— dijo Sakura sin poder creérselo

El peliblanco elevo la vista hacia ella y sonrió

**Sakura… pensé que estabas en la universidad**— dijo colocando una bolsa de plástico sobre la mesa

Se acerco a ella

**¿Qué haces aquí?**— pregunto intrigada aunque agradecía que no fuera Tsunade quien decidiera aparecer, si hubiese sido así…

Un escalofrió le recorrió su espina dorsal

**El trabajo me trajo hasta aquí y Tsunade insistió en que te trajera los libros que le pediste antes de regresar a casa**

La pelirosa asintió

**Entonces Tsunade no vino contigo**— soltó aliviada

Dan arqueo una ceja divertido

**Que estabas haciendo pequeña traviesa**— asesto—** hasta ahora estas recuperando el color de tu rostro**

Sakura saco a relucir una sonrisa nerviosa, el esposo de Tsunade era tan sagas que daba miedo

**Me alegro de verte pero tengo que irme**— suspiro con cansancio— **Tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de regresar a Fukkuoka, ¿te encuentras bien, verdad?**— inquirió

**Mejor que nunca**— respondió con una sonrisa

**Le daré a Tsunade tus saludos, ahora tengo que irme… adiós Sakura y no hagas nada que yo no haría**_ le guiño el ojo

**Adiós Dan**— se despidió sonrojada

.

Se dejó caer en el sofa, ya más tranquila

.

**¿Quién es?**— pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

Sakura arqueo una ceja al notar su tono ácido

**Es el esposo de la mujer que me crió**— respondió

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él, paso ambas manos por su cuello, se puso de puntillas y rozo sus labios con los de ella

**¿Tienes hambre?**— pregunto y Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no decirle que quería devorarla a ella

**Si**— respondió al fin

Estaba bien, las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos para su bien y el de Sakura, aunque no agradeció para nada la interrupción, aun se sentía excitado y deseoso de probar más de Sakura pero en las circunstancias en que se encontraba era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban

.

* * *

.

Ino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando al abrir las alacenas del departamento no encontró más que ramen instantáneo

.

**¿Por qué solo hay esto en la cocina?**— le pregunto a Sai mientras entraba a la sala con dos potes de ramen en las manos

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros

**Eso es de Naruto**

**Puedo imaginarlo**— murmuro con una gota de sudor en la frente— **¿es que acaso no comen?**

**Pedimos comida china**

**¿Todos los días?**— pregunto perpleja

Sai asintió

**Es que acaso no toman turnos para cocinar**

Sai medito un momento

**Sasuke pasa casi todo el día fuera, Naruto solo sabe hervir agua y yo no se cocinar**

A Ino estaba a punto de desencajársele la mandíbula

**No puedo creerlo**— dijo— **es que son unos inútiles ¿acaso solo saben apuntar y disparar?**

Sai estaba a punto de confirmárselo pero ella lo callo con un movimiento de sus manos

**No puedo comer esto**— dijo leyendo el envase— **esta lleno de cosas que me harán engordar en un par de horas**

.

Observo el pasillo vació tras las cámaras y las demás apagadas

.

**Creo que no habrá problema si voy a la tienda por víveres**— dijo la rubia tomando las llaves del departamento

**Espera…**— la detuvo Sai, intercalo su mirada entre la pantalla e Ino— **puedo ir yo, si tu te quedas vigilando**

Ino no lo medito tanto

**Esta bien pero trata de no tardar **

Sai asintió saliendo como ráfaga del lugar

.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos e Ino ya sentía el peso de la soledad, no hubiese estado tan mal si no estuviera peleando contra su subconsciente que le gritaba que observara lo que Sakura y Sasuke estaban haciendo

.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse

.

Encendió las cámaras con un simple movimiento de su dedo

.

La sala estaba vacía al igual que el comedor, la cocina en cambio difería

.

Ahogo un sollozo al ver a Sakura sobre la encimera con Sasuke entre sus piernas, devorándose a besos

.

**Basta**— escucho decir a la pelirosa— **el estofado se derramara si no le presto atención **

Oyó a Sasuke suspirar

**Háblame de la mujer que te crió**— dijo separándose de ella

Sakura bajo de la encimera y se giro hacia la olla

**Tiene el carácter muy fuerte pero es buena persona**— comenzó a decir girando su cuello para verlo mientras mezclaba la sopa

**Creías que era ella quien había entrado ¿no es así?**

Sakura se sonrojo mientras asentía

**Hubiera armado todo un escándalo si nos hubiese descubierto…**

Ino apretó los dientes

.

Sakura se giro después de haber apagado la estufa

.

**Ella es médico, cirujana ortopedica**— dijo con orgullo mientras comenzaba a picar verdura sobre una tabla

Sasuke no perdía detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos

**¿Y tus padres? Que me dices de ellos**

El rostro de Sakura se entristeció y Sasuke se sorprendió de querer estrecharla en sus brazos

**Murieron cuando era muy pequeña para recordarlos, mi padre era abogado y mamá se quedaba en casa conmigo**

.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, incrédulo, no creía que Kakashi le hubiera mentido sobre la profesión de su madre, simplemente no había motivo… aunque tal vez ella asociaba y confundía las horas que pasaron secuestradas con las labores cotidianas en casa

.

**¿Nunca te sentiste atraída a estudiar otra cosa que no fuera medicina?**—pregunto

No era su trabajo indagar en su mente pero tal vez inconcientemente le diera la respuesta sobre lo que los akatsukis querían de ella

**Nunca**— respondió de inmediato— **aunque siempre fui excepcionalmente buena en química**

A Sasuke le brillaron los ojos con interés

**Bueno aunque era buena en todas las materias**— dijo distraída

De repente se quedo viendo al vació sin que su mano detuviera el movimiento del cuchillo que alcazo a cortar levemente su dedo

.

Gimió de dolor

.

**¿Estas bien?**— le pregunto Sasuke acercándose a ella

**No fue profunda**— dijo pero el dedo emanaba mucha sangre

**Sube la mano**— le dijo mientras caminaba con ella hacia el lavabo y ponía su dedo bajo el agua del grifo— **tienes razón no es profunda**

Sakura le sonrió

**¿Qué paso? ¿Porque te quedaste ida?**

**Mmm no se recordé algo…**

**¿Qué cosa?**— quiso saber de inmediato

**Una formula, era un poco extensa pero era algo que jamás me enseñaron mis maestros**— entorno los ojos intentando recordar más

**No te esfuerces en recordar algo que no tiene importancia**— dijo arrepentido de incitar esos recuerdos— **mejor terminemos esto para que podamos almorzar**

Sakura asintió

.

* * *

.

**Ya estamos cerca**— dijo Gaara sobre el ruido del helicóptero que transportaba a los veinte hombres que habían asignado para la misión

**Ya era hora**— murmuro Kiba de mala gana

**Hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, Inozuka**— murmuro el copiloto

Este por su parte chasqueo la lengua

**No, debe estar metido en un lío de faldas otra vez**— intervino otro

**Pueden callarse**— dijo el pelicastaño— **dejen de especular sobre mi vida**

**Cuidado Kiba esa palabra es muy sofisticada para ti**— se burlo Shikamaru

Todos estallaron en carcajadas

**¿Qué te pasa Naruto?**— pregunto Gaara— **no estas molestando a Kiba y eso si es raro**

El rubio limpio una lágrima que estaba en la comisura de su ojo tras su risa

**Conocí a una chica**— dijo suspirando

Todos exclamaron un aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa al unísono

**Ya dejen eso idiotas**— grito un poco avergonzado

**¿Y como es ella?, cuéntanos Naruto…**— pidió alguien

Se le puso la carne de gallina solo de recordarla

**Es hermosa, dulce, tímida, cariñosa, amable…**

**Hombre es la perfección personificada**— se burlo Kiba

Naruto sonrió

**Lo es**— confirmo

Todos estaban intrigados, Naruto no era muy conocido por deslumbrarse por las mujeres, era más del tipo juguetón y despreocupado

**Te gusta mucho ¿no es así?**— Gaara parecía confirmarselo

**Mucho…**— repitió en un murmullo

.

.

* * *

.

Necesito sus comentarios para vivir

jajajaj


	8. El ataque

.

.

Cuando Sai regreso al departamento no esperaba encontrar a Ino con ropa de deporte y arremetiendo contra el saco de arena

.

Instintivamente desvió su mirada hacia los monitores, aunque no vio nada inusual supuso o mejor dicho estaba seguro que ella se había atrevido a encender las cámaras y había visto algo que la puso en ese estado

.

Apretó los dientes, es que no se daba cuenta que Sasuke nunca le daría el lugar que ella se merecía

.

Un golpe seco lo devolvió a la escena, ahora Ino también usaba sus piernas para aporrear el objeto que colgaba del techo

.

**Yo puedo serte mas útil que ese saco**— especto Sai quitándose la camisa dejando su pálido y trabajado torso al descubierto

Cuadro los brazos a la altura de su rostro

**No estoy de humor**— respondió ella entre dientes

**Es que me tienes miedo**— la pico

**Sai déjame en paz**

El pelinegro sonrió de lado

**Vamos, ven y enséñame que tal lo haces con alguien que pueda defenderse**— la reto

.

Ino bajo los hombros y suspiro para recuperar el aliento antes de pararse delante de Sai

.

Este no espero y lanzo el primer golpe, que Ino por supuesto pudo esquivar

.

Estuvieron intercambiando golpes por un largo tiempo, la respiración de ambos era errática por el cansancios, Sai tenia que reconocer que no podía menospreciar a la rubia por ser mujer, todo lo contrario, era ágil y si se hubiera confiado hace rato ya hubiera mordido el polvo

.

Ino se lanzo sobre él, intentando no prolongar mas las cosas, estaba cansada, hambrienta y furiosa, pero Sai la sorprendió atrapando su puño con la palma abierta luego cerro su mano entorno a la de ella y la jalo hasta hacerla caer al piso de espalda aunque aminorando su caída

.

Rápidamente se coloco a horcajadas sobre su estomago y le cruzo ambas manos sobre su pecho

.

**Sai quítate…**— le exigió con el ceño fruncido

**¿Qué?, te molesta que no sea Sasuke quien este sobre ti**— no sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras pero las tenía atoradas en el pecho desde hace ya mucho tiempo

Ino aparto la mirada

**Ya conseguiste humillarme, ahora suéltame…**

Sai escudriño su rostro melancólico

**Dime una cosa Ino, ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?**

Los sollozos de su compañera inundaron sus oídos, se había pasado de la raya

**¿Darme cuenta de que?**— gimoteo— **que se ha enamorado de ella**— el pelinegro no dijo nada— **por favor, no me creas estupida ni ciega… la ve de una forma en que a mí jamás me ha mirado **

Ahora fue Sai quien desvió la mirada y aflojaba su agarre

**Sabes que es lo peor de todo…**— continuo aun cuando él la hubo soltado— **no puedo odiarla…no puedo, porque la quiero como si fuera mi hermana**

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para salvar algo de la dignidad que le quedaba, mientras lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, hasta que sintió como Sai la levantaba y la estrechaba en sus brazos

**No te contengas**— susurro con dulzura— **llora hasta que ya no puedas mas **

Y exactamente eso fue lo que hizo

.

* * *

.

**Regresare a mi departamento**— dijo Sasuke fijando su mirada en el reloj— **estoy seguro que Hinata vendrá a verte y estoy seguro que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar**

Sakura se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su altura y besarlo, cuando se separaron acaricio su mejilla pero Sasuke tomo su barbilla para atraerla nuevamente y profundizar el beso

**Se me esta haciendo difícil salir de aquí**— murmuro apenas separando sus labios de los de ella

**Te acompañare hasta la puerta**— dijo levantándose de su regazo, tomo su mano derecha para sacarlo del sofá— **¿regresaras esta noche?**— pregunto cuando ya estuvieron en el umbral

**Si tu quieres que regrese, lo haré**— le respondió

Sakura se mordió el labio antes de asentir

**Entonces regreso mas tarde**— dijo atravesando la puerta

.

Pocos minutos después Hinata apareció en su departamento

.

**Hola**— saludo la pelirosa, como Sasuke había predicho Hinata estaba delante de su puerta

**¿Hola? Solo eso vas a decir, estaba preocupada por ti**— le reprocho mientras entraba— **si Asuma-sensei no me hubiera retenido en los laboratorios hubiera llegado mucho antes**

Sakura sonrió

**No seas dramática**— dijo de buen humor— **estoy bien, como me ves**

Hinata suspiro tranquila

**Es que te deje tan deprimida la noche anterior que seguía preocupada**

A Sakura le recorrió un escalofrió

**Escuche que terminaste hiendo a la fiesta pero después nadie supo de ti, ¿te encontraste con Sasuke ahí? **

Sakura quería contarle lo que había ocurrido pero entonces Hinata se reprocharía el no haberla acompañado, ya que al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido era mejor dejar las cosas así

**Si, salí de la fiesta con él por eso nadie me vio**— no era del todo mentira

Hinata se le quedo viendo

**¿Hablaste con él? ¿Arreglaron las cosas?**

Sakura asintió

**Me ha pedido que sea su novia**— dijo pero la pelinegra no hablaba— **¿pasa algo?**— pregunto

**No, no me hagas caso ¡es genial!, te dije que habías entendido mal las cosas**

Sakura asintió

**¿Qué hay contigo y Naruto?**— inquirió— **aunque la tarde en la playa no estaba muy bien no deje de darme cuenta de cómo te mirada**

Hinata se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello

**Él me gusta y creo que yo le gusto también**— susurro jugando con sus dedos— **Me gustaria verlo pronto**

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke viene hacia aca**— le advirtió Sai a la rubia

Ino se separo de él y comenzó a limpiar el rastro de sus lágrimas con las manos aunque supo que era inútil

**No quiero que me vea así**— dijo

**Ve a tu habitación… le diré que estas tomando un descanso para relevarme luego**

Ino asintió

**Gracias Sai— **murmuro yéndose de ahí

.

Pocos minutos después el Uchiha atravesó la puerta

.

**¿Cómo esta la chica?**— pregunto Sai

**Mejor**— respondió frotándose la cien— **¿has sabido algo de Naruto y la misión?**

**Aun no**— dijo — **y dudo que Kakashi nos diga algo hasta que haya terminado**

**Tienes razón**— concedió inquieto

**De esta misión depende el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí**— le dijo Sai

**Eso ya lo se**— gruño

**Y… estarás preparado para irte cuando eso suceda**

Sasuke se quedo viendo al vació

**Si**— respondió sin titubear

**¿Estas seguro?**— inquirió su compañero con escepticismo

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y se giro en dirección a su habitación

**Espera**— lo detuvo Sai— **quiero hablar contigo un momento**

**De que se trata**— pregunto

**Es sobre Ino…**

.

Sasuke accedió, se lo debía, estaba conciente de que Sai sentía algo por la rubia aunque eso no le impidió llevársela a la cama las veces que le convino

.

* * *

.

Faltaba poco para que oscureciera

.

**Dicen que Mangetsu esta en el hospital**— dijo Hinata provocando que Sakura casi se atragantara con el pan tostado que tenia en la boca— **toma un poco de jugo**— le ofreció de su vaso

La pelirosa bebió con ganas para pasar el trozo de pan por su garganta

**Gracias**— murmuro cuando pudo hablar— **¿En el hospital? ¿Qué le paso?**

**Según se dice, lo asaltaron**— dijo prestando atención a su comida— **lo dejaron en un callejón tras la mansión, Riuyi lo encontró y llamo a la ambulancia**

**¿Q-que dijo Riuyi al respecto?**

Hinata se encogió de hombros

**Nada en específico, solo que alguien le había dicho donde estaba Mangetsu**

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, no era para menos que estuviera internado, aun recordaba como Sasuke lo golpeaba sin piedad hasta que su amigo lo detuvo

.

Se quedo impactada de repente, fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuanta que ese mismo chico era quien la había llevado a su departamento esa mañana

.

Frunció el ceño, ahora era conciente que Sasuke parecía estar en todos lados o más específicamente en todos los lugares donde ella estaba, primero acompañado por Naruto en la playa y luego Sai en la fiesta

.

**Sakura…Sakura**— la llamo la pelinegra

**¿Eh?**— exclamo

**Le quedaste en el limbo de repente ¿Qué te sucede?**

La pelirosa sacudió la cabeza sonriéndole a su amiga

**No me hagas caso**

**¿Iras mañana a la universidad?**

**Estoy segura que si**— respondió

**Bien entonces me voy ya se hizo un poco tarde…gracias por el tentempié **

.

* * *

.

Sasuke entro a la habitación de Ino sin llamar a la puerta

.

**¿Qué haces aquí?**— pregunto ella secando su cabello recién lavado

No vio la necesidad de cubrir su cuerpo el cual solo estaba provisto de su sostén y bragas, Sasuke la había visto desnuda tantas veces que ya no se sentía avergonzada

**Tenemos que hablar**— especto

Tenía los ojos, la nariz y los labios enrojecidos

**Has venido nuevamente a restregarme en la cara que entre tu y yo no hay nada**

**He venido a pedirte disculpas**— dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia— **era lo menos que podía hacer por ti**

Ino se mordió el labio inferior

**Nunca mas me buscaras ¿verdad?**— más que una pregunta era una afirmación

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

**Se que amas a Sakura pero… quisiera oírlo de tus labios**

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, amar a Sakura, se sentía atraído hacia ella y un ferviente deseo de protegerla lo guiaba, pero de ahí a que eso fuese amor…no o al menos no estaba seguro, nunca había estado enamorado, era un sentimiento desconocido para él

**No se de que hablas**— dijo mientras su cabeza trabajaba a mil

La rubia se acerco a él

**Bésame…**— pidió a escasos centímetros de su boca— **será la ultima vez que te lo pida**

El Uchiha bajo el rostro y atrapo sus labios con lo suyos, pero sus besos estaban vacíos

Ino sonrió con tristeza

**Ya ni siquiera me besas igual que antes…vete Sasuke yo estaré bien sin ti **

.

Cuando el pelinegro salio de la habitación, Ino misteriosamente se sintió tranquila y en paz

.

* * *

.

Cuando regreso al departamento de Sakura, vieron una película, cenaron y a al momento de irse a la cama Sasuke se guardo su libido y abrazo a la pelirosa durante toda la noche

.

La pelirosa pudo salir de su departamento normalmente y eso lo lleno de satisfacción a ambos

.

* * *

.

**Kiba y Naruto, hagan un reconocimiento de la zona**— ordeno Gaara mientras el equipo estaba apostado a un kilómetro de donde suponían estaba la guarida de los akatsukis

**En seguida**— dijo Naruto al frente de su compañero

Los dos cargaron sus pistolas y se condujeron con sigilo por el bosque mientras Gaara desplegaba un mapa en el suelo

**Tenemos que ser rápidos al momento de atacar**— advirtió— **sabemos que son apenas cuatro miembros los que lograron escapar pero según informaron son muy peligrosos**

**¿Qué hay del pequeño ejercito que poseen?**— pregunto uno de los soldados

**Son campesinos de estas zonas**— respondió Shikamaru— **desconocen el uso adecuado de las armas, podremos someterlos con facilidad**

**¿Someterlos?**— repitió otro— **están con el enemigo ¿no es así?**

**Son solo campesinos que tienen familia que mantener, aceptan cualquier ingreso, serán juzgaran pero no creo que les den un castigo severo**

Los demás parecieron complacidos con la explicación

**Solo esperaremos a que Kiba y Naruto regresen para movernos **

.

.

**Hay una cueva entre las salientes rocosas**— informo Naruto cuando regresaron— **es un poco inusual**

**Para mi que es una trampa**— dijo Kiba— **quien en su sano juicio escogería un lugar así…simplemente solo hay una vía de escape**

**Que tal si no planean escapar**— alego Shikamaru

**¿Qué quieres decir?**— pregunto uno de los del grupo

**Pienso que nos están esperando… es obvio**

**Eso significaría que se ha filtrado la información**— especto Gaara

**No necesariamente**— replico Shikamaru— **saben que enviarían a alguien a buscarlos…supongo exceso de confianza**

Naruto sonrió

**Si es eso entonces se llevaran una sorpresa **

**Esperen…**— murmuro otro con el miedo reflejado en su rostro— **¿Qué tal si no es como suponemos?**

Kiba chasqueo la lengua

**Si tienes miedo entraste en el equipo equivocado, deberías buscar trabajo de oficina**— le reprocho

El joven bajo la mirada avergonzado

**Es normal sentir miedo**— concedió Gaara— **pero si es lo que te motiva será mejor que te quedes aquí**

**Lo siento…**— murmuro

**Bien entonces el grupo de comandos armados empezara el ataque**— dijo Gaara

Los hombre con chalecos antibalas, cascos y demás protectores asintieron

**A mitad de la confusión entraremos los restante ¿entendido?**

**Hai**— respondieron todos al unísono

**Recuerden no especificaron si querían a los prófugos vivos o muertos pero…se vería mejor en nuestros historiales si regresan con vida a prisión**— termino el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de lado

.

Un grupo de ocho, protegidos por sus vestimentas y escuchos con vidrios contra balas salieron de la trinchera, pocos metros antes de acercarse a la saliente de rocas les comenzaron a disparar

.

**No se detengan**— les ordeno Gaara por los comunicadores

**No es necesario que lo digas**— hablo Kiba mientras él también disparaba—** estos idiotas ni siquiera saben tirar**

**Entonces para nosotros mejor**— dijo alguien a su lado

**Naruto en posición…**

El aludido asintió, tomo su rifle y escalo hasta la cima de una roca enorme desde donde comenzó a cubrir la llegada del segundo grupo

**Bien**— exclamo Gaara— **es nuestro turno **

.

El segundo grupo avanzo y como Shikamaru había predicho la confusión del primer ataque les permitió traspasar el umbral de la cueva

.

En su interior también fueron interceptados por campesinos, pero fácilmente pudieron librarse de ellos

.

**Los estábamos esperando…**— murmuro Deidara con una sonrisa de lado

Aparentemente la cueva era más espaciosa por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera

**Lamento que su visita sea tan breve**— murmuro uno hombre alto y de piel oscura

**Espera Kakuzu deja que nos divirtamos un rato**— le reclamo el rubio— **ahora conocerán cual es mi especialidad**

De entre sus ropas saco cinco cartuchos de dinamita y excedió las mechas

**Llámenme anticuado pero odio las granadas de mano…estas bellezas son mas efectiva**— dijo al tiempo que las lanzaba contra el grupo de Gaara

.

* * *

.

**La emoción puede ser tu peor enemigo, se debe tener concentración a la hora de pelear porque el cuerpo solo obedece a la mente**— le explico Sasuke a Sakura

Al terminar las clases se dirigieron al gimnasio en donde la pelirosa tendría su primera lección

**Ven, ponte de pie**— pidió extendiendo su mano hacia ella

Sus cuerpos se estremecieron al contacto pero lo ignoraron, después de todos no estaban solos

**No es la estatura ni la fuerza lo que importan**— murmuro colocándose tras ella— **si alguien te llegase a atacar por la espaldas además de ser un cobarde llevaría las de perder**

Sakura cerró los ojos ante el cosquilleo que provocaba el aliento de Sasuke en su nuca

**¿Qué quieres decir?**— si no hubiera suspirado antes de hablar claramente se habría escuchado como un gemido

**Es sencillo…**— murmuro Sasuke pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sakura

La pelirosa instintivamente subió sus manos para agarrar los brazos de Sasuke

**Esta es la reacción habitual de alguien temeroso…relájate para que puedas pensar con claridad**— susurro sobre su oído— **inhala, exhala**

La pelirosa hizo los ejercicios de respiración, bajo los brazos y Sasuke supo que estaba relajada

**Bien…ahora en vez de usar la fuerza para intentar soltar mis brazos con tus manos, estira tu brazo derecho hacia el frente, con la mano izquierda cubre tu puño derecho para impulsarlo con todas tus fuerzas hacia atrás**— Sakura seguía cada detalle— **tu codo impactara directamente en el estomago de tu atacante y te soltara de inmediato **

**¿Quién te ha enseñado esto?**— pregunto Sakura sobre su hombro

Sasuke desvió la mirada

**Tome clases…**— respondió separándose de ella

Sakura frunció el ceño, le daba la impresión de que Sasuke ocultaba algo

**¿Continuamos?**— inquirió él

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza

**Aquí no**— dijo, dándose cuenta que las personas del gimnasio había dejado de hacer sus actividades por estarlos viendo

**Entonces regresemos a tu departamento**— hablo tomando una toalla y enrollándola en su cuello

Sakura sonrió, lo alcanzo rápidamente y entrelazo sus manos con las suyas

**Vámonos**— murmuro sonriente

Sasuke sonrió levemente, extrañamente agradado por el contacto de la chica

.

.


	9. Descontrol

.

.

Mientras caminaban por calles abarrotadas de gente, Sakura se detuvo de repente

.

¿Qué sucede?— le pregunto Sasuke

Quiero ver esa película— dijo señalando algo

Cuando Sasuke elevo la mirada, descubrió que lo que la pelirosa señalaba era un enorme cartel de cine, arqueo una ceja, en el había una pareja abrazados en la proa de un barco

¿La vemos juntos?— pregunto haciéndole ojitos de cachorrito

Un tic apareció en su ceja al no poder negarse

Esta bien— suspiro derrotado, sintiéndose débil ante ella

.

Sakura se adelanto a la taquilla para comprar los boletos

.

¿En que puedo ayudar…— un joven que no aparentaba mas de quince años, se había quedado embobado viendo a la pelirosa

Dos entradas, por favor— le sonrió

El chico a penas reacciono

¿Pa-pa-palco o gra-grada?…— pregunto nervioso

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que la mirada del chico bajaba hacía los pechos de Sakura

Palco— gruño estampando bruscamente el dinero sobre la repisa

El chico se asusto y Sakura rió silenciosamente

E-n segui-da señor— dijo entregándoles las tickets— que disfruten l-la pe-li-cula

Sasuke no respondió, tomo una de las manos de Sakura y camino hacia la sala

Sasuke— lo llamo conteniendo la risa

Fui inútil el pelinegro caminaba con cara de pocos amigos

¿Por qué estas tan molesto?— pregunto

Sasuke se quedo inerte, pasmado…esa era una buena pregunta

.

Entraron al palco en silencio

.

Pobre chico— murmuro Sakura con pesar— lo has asustado…creo que iré a disculparme con él

Cuando la joven pretendió salir Sasuke la arrincono entre la pared y él

Tu no vas a ningún lado— gruño

Sakura no podia negar que la expresión que tenia en ese momento la asusto

¿Y se puede saber porque?— lo reto

Sasuke apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, pegándose más al cuerpo de ella

Porque no quiero— respondió como un niño que no quería entregar sus caramelos

Sakura no pudo evitar reír provocando que el ceño de Sasuke se frunciera aun más

¿Qué es tan gracioso?...

Tu…— respondió— tienes celos de un niño…— dijo divertida

¿Celos?... ¿Celos?, su mente no lo procesaba, ¿era aquel sentimiento el que estaba experimentando en ese momento?, nunca había sentido algo igual, pero solo pensar que aquel idiota se estaba haciendo fantasías con Sakura lo hizo querer extrangularlo

Si…lo estoy — confeso sorprendiéndose a si mismo

Sakura sonrió

Es solo un chico— alego— tu eres a quien quiero— confeso sonrojada

Sasuke no pudo negar que su corazón comenzó a palpitar violentamente

Y también te quiero…— susurro sorprendiéndose a si mismo

Sakura sonrió tiernamente

¿Lo dices en serio?...

Sasuke sonrió seguro de si mismo

Lo digo muy en serio...— le susurro al oído provocando que el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeciera

.

Todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer cuando juntaron sus labios, ni el ruido de los efectos de la película ni el murmullo de la gente los incomodo mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos en la oscuridad

.

Cada terminación nerviosa de Sakura vibró al sentir las manos de Sasuke acariciar muy suavemente, descender hasta su cintura y luego tocar sus piernas con apenas la yema de sus dedos

.

Los besos provocaban una fricción entre los pechos de Sakura y el torso de Sasuke provocando que sus pezones se endirecieran, estaba excitada, sus piernas temblaban y cuando Sasuke estrujo sus nalgas para pegarla mas a él, pudo sentir su erección contra vientre y entonces se pregunto como es que aun podía mantenerse en pie

.

Fue ella quien corto el beso para acariciar con sus labios el cuello de él

.

Sakura…— siseo entre dientes

La pelirosa le mordió suavemente la mandíbula

No hagas eso— gruño él con la respiración errática

Sakura elevó su rostro y lo miro directamente a los ojos

Llévame a otro lugar— le pidió casi en un gimiendo

A Sasuke se le corto la respiración

¿Estas segura?— pregunto

Su sentido del deber rogaba que algo la hiciera recobrar la cordura y se alejara de él

Nunca he estado mas segura de algo en mi vida— le susurro al odio, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

El auto control de Sasuke estaba a punto de desaparecer y Sakura no lo estaba ayudando

.

Estaba traicionando la confianza que Kakashi había depositado en él, pero simplemente no podía pensar en nada más que acariciar la suave y tersa piel de cuerpo de Sakura, besar cada parte de su cuerpo y hundirse en ella

.

Estaba tan excitado que podría enloquecer y hacerle el amor ahí mismo

.

* * *

.

Hatake-san, el equipo dos, esta de regreso— le informo Shizune al peligris oculto tras una pila de papeles

¿Hubo bajas?— pregunto

Tres…Hamada, Eguchi y Fujita — respondió

Kakashi asintió

¿Algún herido de gravedad?

Inozuka Kiba tiene una pierna rota que necesitara tornillos y varias semanas de cama, los demás solo torceduras y heridas leves…Gaara y Naruto están afuera

Hazlos pasar y tráenos café— Shizune asintió

Naruto y Gaara entraron segundos después que Shizune salio, el rubio tenía un pequeño apósito sobre su ceja derecha mientras que Gaara tenía la mano izquierda ventada

Me alegra que estén bien— los recibió

Si, a nosotros también— dijo el rubio sin perder su humor— por un momento pensé que no volvería a comer ramen

Gaara y Kakashi rieron

Aquí esta el reporte— dijo el pelirrojo entregándole una carpeta

Kakashi la observo un instante pero luego la puso sin importancia sobre el escritorio

Prefiero que me lo cuente ustedes mismos…estoy cansado del papeleo

Logramos capturara a tres…— comenzó a decir Gaara— el otro prefirió explotar en mil pedazos antes de regresar a prisión

Comprendo— dijo asintiendo— quiero los detalles— pidió mientras con un ademán de su mano los invitaba a sentarse

.

* * *

.

Sakura admiraba la hermosa habitación en la que se encontraba…

.

Grandes ventanales con una vista panorámica de la ciudad, cortinas que difuminaban la luz del sol y una enorme cama con un delicado edredón blanco, se sintió tentada a acariciar la tela aunque no se sorprendió sentirla tan suave y delicada

.

Se pregunto como Sasuke conseguía el dinero para darse tal lujo o era que ella le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto para acallar el frenético latido de su corazón

.

Si, lo segundo era lo más probable…

.

Él aun seguía cerca de la puerta…admirándola en silencio

.

Sakura se sento a la orilla de la cama

Acércate…— extendió una de sus manos hacía él

Sasuke sonrió sintiendo pena de si mismo, estaba tan excitado que temía echarse a llorar si Sakura se arrepentía

¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?— volvió a pregunta ya frente a ella, nuevamente su sentido del deber lo obligaba a hacerlo

Sakura le sonrió pero no dijo nada, en cambio se levanto y con sus temblorosas manos comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa, acariciando su torso desnudo en el acto

.

Los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron como si intentara mantener el control

.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, no lo quería controlado…

.

Se mordió los labios cuando dejo la camisa de Sasuke a un lado y él la atrajo hacia si para que su boca descendiera sobre la suya, con su lengua le abrió los labios y ella aceptó gustosa el jugueteo

.

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando las manos de Sasuke cubrieron sus pechos, acariciando sus pezones por sobre su blusa

.

Hueles delicioso— murmuro él cuando descendió para lamer y besar cuello

Sakura ladeo su cabeza para darle mas acceso

Sasuke tomo el borde de su blusa y se la quito siguiendo casi enseguida con el sostén

.

La contemplo sólo un instante antes de ayudarla a regresar a la cama, ella extendiendo sus piernas mientras Sasuke sacana por sus piernas los entallados jeans

.

Con solo las bragas cubriendo su cuerpo retrocedió hasta la cabecera de la cama para observar a Sasuke desvestirse

.

Se le seco la boca al ver su impresionante erección

.

Suspiro y se obligo a relajarse cuando lentamente se acomodo sobre ella, las manos, la boca y el cuerpo de Sasuke hacían que cada poro de su piel vibrara, un fuerte gemido escapo de su bocac cuando Sasuke comenzó a lamer y mordisquear sus pezones mientras ella deslizando las manos por su musculosa espalda, arañándolo con suavidad

.

El Uchiha gruño excitado y más al sentir como Sakura se arqueaba y se frotaba contra su erección

Sasuke…— jadeó su nombre

Sin abandonar sus pechos el pelinegro dirigió una de sus manos hacia el centro de su intimidad, acariciando esa zona con las yemas de los dedos, Sakura sintió escalosfrío e instintivamente abrió las piernas, invitándolo a entrar, estaba húmeda y caliente así que Sasuke introdujo uno de sus dedos

Ahhh…— gimió cuando comenzó a moverlos lentamente, poco después Sasuke acelero el ritmo y ella sintió como su vientre comenzaba a vibrar, el bello de sus brazos y piernas se erizo hasta que de golpe se sintió morir y revivir todo en un instante

.

Fue una sensación que no supo describir, solo podía decir que se sentía satisfecha aunque exhausta

.

Sasuke se separo de ella y escucho el sonido del plástico rasgarse, elevo el rostro de sobre la almohada y observo como él cubria su pene con un condón para después regresar junto a ella

.

Tengo que tenerte…ahora— murmuro Sasuke atrapando sus labios

Sakura arqueó las caderas en respuesta

Ábrete para mi— le pidió rozando su miembro contra su clítoris

Sasuke…— gimió cuando empujo hasta que entro completamente en ella

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendida por el intenso dolor que sintió

¿Estas bien?— le pregunto Sasuke apretando fuertemente la mandíbula

Sakura asintió

.

Cada envestida era una punzada de dolor y placer, mezclados, estaba con el hombre que amaba y él era lo más delicado que su deseo le permitía

.

El ritmo se incremento pero ella ya no sentía molestias, el miembro de Sasuke resbalaba gracias a lo húmeda que estaba, lo abrazó para apretarlo más contra su cuerpo, para tenerlo más y más cerca

.

Sasuke puso las manos en su cintura, la alzó de la cama y la colocó sobre su regazo, penetrándola por completo

.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos mientras él se movía más rápido, balanceándola sobre él hasta que nuevamente sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía

.

Hazlo…— jadeo Sasuke— córrete de nuevo, hagámoslo juntos

Oyó a Sasuke gruñir y apoyar la cabeza entre sus pechos entonces le toco el turno a ella quien recostó su cabeza contra la del Uchiha lánguidamente

.

* * *

.

Que buen espectáculo— murmuro un pelinegro para si mismo mientras sacaba un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo

Elevo nuevamente lo binoculares y sonrió con sorna hasta que tras la línea alguien respondió

Ya tengo lo que me pediste…— dijo

.

* * *

.

Ino vio de reojo a Sai por décima vez, pero aun no comprendía porque se sentía tan nerviosa

.

¿Qué sucede?— pregunto el pelinegro cuando la descubrió

N-nada— respondió girando su rostro inmediatamente

Por alguna inexplicable razón ahora se sentía tímida junto a él

Ino ¿Quién es él?— inquirió el pelinegro cuando un joven ingreso al edificio en dirección al departamento de Sakura

La rubia entorno los ojos

¿Puedes darme un acercamiento de su rostro?

Espera un momento…y ahí lo tienes— dijo Sai

Creo que es Hyuga Negi— hablo frunciendo los labios— lo vi en un par de fotos que me mostró Sakura, es pariente de Hinata

Sai asintió comprendiendo

No tenemos su perfil— dijo

Estaba en extranjero, supongo que ha venido de visita

Ojala que así sea— dijo Sai distraídamente tomando un sorbo de jugo

Ino no perdió detalle de cómo su garganta se movía al ingerir la bebida, un poco resbalo de la comisura de su labio y de pronto ella estaba limpiándolo

L-lo sient-o— dijo apartándose rápidamente de él

Sai se quedo muy quieto

Ino— la llamo después de unos minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada— se que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿sobre que hablaste con Sasuke anoche?

Sai se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse

Todo esta aclarado entre nosotros…

¿Eso que quiere decir?— quiso saber

Ino le guiño un ojo mas no le contesto

Ino…— alargo su nombre pero la Yamanaka simplemente se levanto del sillón

Tomare una ducha…— y se fue riendo divertida

Sai suspiro mas confundido que nunca

Porque demonios tengo que entrometerme— gruño molesto cuando el teléfono comenzó a timbrar— ¿diga?— respondió

.

* * *

.

Sasuke apoyo ambas manos sobre el lavabo del baño y suspiro pesadamente

.

Soy un idiota— murmuro frente al espejo

Sakura se había dormido casi de inmediato, él aprovecho para lavarse la cara y meditar

¿En que demonios estabas pensando Uchiha?— se reprocho—…era virgen— rió sin humor

Con el puño cerrado golpeo fuertemente la superficie de marmol

Mierda— gruño

Se quito el condón y lo tiro al cesto de la basura, se puso su ropa interior y regreso a la recamara

.

Aun no podía creer lo que había hecho, se había dejado llevar como un adolecente cuando era un hombre que había sido entrenado con las mejores tácticas de combate, Sasuke Uchiha fue desarmado por una chica…

.

…a la que amaba…

.

Y eso era lo peor de todo, lo de ellos simplemente no tenia futuro

.

¿Por qué estas tan pensativo?— pregunto Sakura estirándose perezosamente

Demonios…— murmuro Sasuke para si mismo, parecía que ni siquiera le daba vergüenza estar allí tumbada desnuda sobre la cama

Las sabanas blancas apenas cubrían parte de su cuerpo

¿He hecho algo mal?— pregunto afligida al no obtener respuesta de él

Sasuke se sintió el más idiota entre los idiotas

No digas tonterías…— se apresuro a decir reuniéndose con ella en la cama

Sakura sonrió levemente

Tu… ¿te sientes bien?— le pregunto él acariciando su mejilla

Muy bien— respondió sonrojada— pero aun tengo sueño

Sasuke se recostó completamente y Sakura apoyo la cabeza en su pecho

¿Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta mañana?— tanteo ella, adormilada por las caricias de Sasuke en su cabello

Todo el tiempo que tu quieras— respondió disfrutando del cuerpo de Sakura abrazado al suyo

.

Nuevamente Sakura se había dormido y por primera vez Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia las ventanas, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que ya había oscurecido

.

Debía llamar a Sai e Ino

.

«Después»— pensó cerrando lentamente los ojos

.

* * *

.

Demonios contesta— grito Ino moviendo frenéticamente su pie mientras apretaba con fuerza su celular

Es inútil— dijo Sai con tranquilidad— ya lo has intentado muchas veces

¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?— le reprocho la rubia

Sai se encogió de hombros

Tarde o temprano sabíamos que pasaría

.

Ino bajo la mirada y suspiro mientras observaba a su alrededor el piso atestado de cajas de cartón

.

.

* * *

.

Ya saben lo que significa ¿cierto?...


	10. Adios

.

.

Cuando Sakura despertó descubrió una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios

.

—Despierta o llegaremos tarde a la universidad— murmuro inclinándose levemente sobre Sasuke

El Uchiha sonrió antes de abrir los ojos

—Me encantaría despertarme así cada mañana— las palabras escaparon de su boca, simplemente no fue capaz de detenerlas

Sakura lo miro asombrada un momento pero luego sonrió encantada

—Si, no estaría mal— dijo

Con a penas el rostro sonrojado descubrió que la intensa mirada de Sasuke bajaba por todo su cuerpo desnudo

—Debería darte vergüenza— jugo ella cubriendo sus pechos

Sasuke trago saliva con fuerza

—¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntos?— ofreció mientras besaba su cuello

—Me encantaría— gimió sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus pezones

Sasuke la tomo en brazos haciendo que enrollo las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas y así la llevo hasta que ambos estuvieron bajo el chorro de agua

—Ahhhh— jadeo al sentir el frío de la cerámica en su espalda

.

El agua caliente les caía de lleno sobre sus cuerpos aunque poco les importó en ese momento

.

Cuando Sasuke la penetró la espalda de Sakura se arqueo completamente, aun sentía un leve dolor pero el placer era más fuerte

.

Cada envestida la acercaba mas al cielo, abrazada completamente a Sasuke podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente igual que el de ella

.

—Te amo Sasuke…— consiguió decir con la respiración jadeante

Si Sasuke dijera que esas palabras no le causaron una inmensa felicidad seria el mentiroso más grande del planeta

—Yo también te amo Sakura…— le rectifico desde lo mas profundo de su ser

Ambos sintieron espasmos, sus cuerpos húmedos se estremecían conforme se acercaban cada vez más al orgasmo

.

Sasuke apretó fuertemente los dientes, conteniéndose, esperando que Sakura fuera la primera en llegar

.

Y así lo hizo, tuvo que sostener con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo inerte de Sakura tras el orgasmo, cuando ella se sujeto de sus hombros él la continuo envistiendo hasta que al no soportar mas y se separo, dejando caer su semen fuera de ella

.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?— le pregunto ella, jadeando

—Ya no tengo mas condones— dijo tratando de normalizar su respiración

Sakura sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla

—Gracias por cuidar de mi— murmuro contra su labios— pero la próxima vez yo me encargare…

.

Solo pensar en la próxima vez hizo que Sasuke se pusiera duro al instante

.

Sakura se mordió los labios al darse cuenta

.

Pego más su esbelto cuerpo al de él, restregándose para torturarlo

—No creo que pueda esperar tanto— gimió Sasuke

—Entonces no lo hagas— dijo Sakura besándolo apasionadamente

Nuevamente hicieron el amor hasta que quedaron completamente saciados

.

* * *

.

—Toda salio según lo planeado, lord Orochimaru— le informo un peligris de anteojos al pelinegro

Este sonrió

—Bien, ya que la primera face esta completa…ya saben que hacer

Kabuto asintió

—Me encargare de los preparativos ahora mismo

.

* * *

.

Mientras Sakura secaba su cabello, Sasuke se dedico a revisar su celular

.

—¿Hay algún problema?— pregunto ella al verlo fruncir el ceño

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

—Se ha quedado sin batería

Sakura detallo el reloj colgado vistosamente casi en la entrada de la habitación

—Si nos apresuramos llegaremos a tiempo a la segunda clase

—He pedido el desayuno— le dijo él

Sakura sonrió

—Esta bien…llegaremos a la tercera, entonces

Se escucho el golpeteo de la puerta y Sasuke fue a abrir, una hermosa mucama de ojos azules entro empujando un carrito con comida y postres

—Todo se ve delicioso— exclamo Sakura con los ojos brillantes

Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla, simplemente estaba embelezado con ella mientras que la recién llegada no le despegaba los ojos a él

—¿Se les ofrece algo mas?— dijo con cortesía, aunque toda su atención estaba centrada en el pelinegro

—No, gracias puedes irte— respondió Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa

Sasuke se sentó en la cama muy cerca de la pelirosa mientras que la mucama se iba con cara de disgusto

—Buen provecho— dijo Sakura triunfante, tomando el primer bocado

Sasuke comió sin haberse dado cuenta de la batalla de miradas que habían tenido en su presencia

.

Después de desayunar tomaron un taxi hacia el edificio de departamentos donde vivía Sakura

.

—Iré a cambiarme, entonces— dijo desde el umbral de la puerta

—No era necesario que me acompañaras hasta aquí

Sasuke sonrió y ni siquiera supo porque

—Solo quise hacerlo— dijo

—Entonces vete para que yo también pueda cambiarme— hablo ella

Sasuke se acerco y la estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza

—Regresare en un momento— murmuro besando la coronilla de su cabeza

Sakura asintió antes de suspirar

.

Estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke atravesó las puertas del edificio contiguo al de Sakura se dio cuenta—gracias al reflejo de una ventana—que su rostro estaba surcado por una sonrisa estúpida

.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino

.

Entro al departamento pero en seguida descubrió que algo estaba mal, el equipo de vigilancia, de ejercicios, todo, había desaparecido, sin contar que no había rastro ni de Sai ni de Ino

.

—Pero que demonios…— murmuro al ver una pequeña computadora sobre una mesa

El aparato se encendió de repente

_Orden 345jf53ks, se ha revocado orden de vigilancia_— escucho — _Uchiha Sasuke deberá retirarse del departamento y regresar a la base, de ahora en adelante cualquier contacto con Haruno Sakura queda terminantemente prohibido_

Su puño atravesó la pantalla del portátil mientras respiraba forzadamente, simplemente no podía creerlo (n/a: ésta es la escena de un anime)

.

Se incorporo para dirigirse a la salida

.

—¿Dónde crees que vas, Uchiha?— escucho cuando hubo salido al pasillo

—No es de tu incumbencia Kankuro— gruño

El pelinegro sonrió con burla

—Claro que me incumbe, mis ordenes son llevarte hasta la base sin que te comuniques con "nadie"— enmarco la palabra

Sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños y siguió caminando, no espero el ascensor, bajo apresuradamente por las escaleras sin molestarse en comprobar si Kankuro lo seguía

.

Cuando por fin salio a la calle, sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca…solo alcanzo a ver dos figuras paradas delante de él antes de perder la conciencia

.

* * *

.

Sakura reviso el reloj colgado a una de las paredes de la cocina, Sasuke estaba tardando mas de lo que debería

.

Suspiro mientras apoyada la cabeza sobre el comedor

.

—Lo esperare un poco mas…— murmuro

.

* * *

.

—Sasuke…Sasuke…— escucho que lo llamaban, pero le era difícil abrir los ojos— Sasuke…

Puso la mano derecha sobre su frente

—¿Naruto?— murmuro al distinguir un destello dorado cuando entorno la mirada

—No se que demonios hiciste pero Kakashi esta furioso contigo

Frunció los labios

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En la base…en tu camarote— respondió el rubio

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?— pregunto incorporándose

—Un par de horas— dijo Naruto frunciendo los labios— me han dicho que en cuanto despertaras fueras a su oficina

Sasuke asintió

—Naruto…— de detuvo en el umbral de la puerta

—¿Qué?— inquirió Uzumaki

—¿Han completado la misión?...

Naruto simplemente asintió

.

Salio del camarote sin decir una sola palabra mas, le dolía la cabeza y la nuca le punzaba de dolor, aun así solo tenia una cosa en su cabeza

.

Sakura…

.

Atravesó el vestíbulo en donde se encontraba el escritorio de Shizune

.

—Sasuke espera…tengo que anunciarte— dijo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero el Uchiha parecía no escucharle

Abrió ambas puertas de par en par

—Lo siento Hatake-san, no pude detenerlo— se disculpo la pelinegra

—Esta bien Shizune…déjanos solos— hablo el peligris dándoles la espalda

—Hai— murmuro ella cerrando ambas puertas

Un silencio sepulcral reino en la habitación

—Supongo que no hace falta decirte porque estas aquí— hablo aun sin girarse

Sasuke apretó los puños mas no dijo nada

—Solo te pedí una cosa…solo una Sasuke…y no pudiste cumplirla

Encaro a Sasuke y este pudo ver la decepción en sus ojos

—No he pasado veinte años cuidándola para que un idiota como tu jugara con ella— hablo tratando de contenerse— ¿Qué crees que sentirá al darse cuenta que has desaparecido? Pensara que la has utilizado

—No fue así…— rugió golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio— regresare y hablare con ella…

—De ninguna manera— fue rotundo— el contacto con Haruno Sakura esta terminantemente prohibido

—NO ME IMPORTA— grito caminando hacia la puerta

—Planeas destrozar su vida…— dijo Kakashi

Sasuke se paro en seco

—Le dirás que fingiste ser su novio porque podría morir como murió su madre…que te acostaste con ella para hacer más creíble la farsa

—Eso es mentira yo la…— grito

Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendidos

—La amas…— murmuro para si mismo pero Sasuke alcanzo a oírlo— ese es motivo suficiente para que no te acerques a ella

—¿De que hablas?— rugió

—Es que acaso ya olvidas a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, ellos juraron poner tu cabeza en una bandeja si tenían la oportunidad, Zabusa y Haku tampoco se han olvidado de ti…tu fama te precede Sasuke…relacionarte con Sakura significaría darles un blanco de ataque a tus enemigos

Sasuke no pudo negar la realidad, Kakashi tenía razón, su vida era demasiado peligrosa para arrastrar a Sakura en ella

—¿Haz designado a alguien más para que la vigilen?

—No será necesario…— se limito a contestar

—¿Por qué?, según el protocolo al menos se debe mantener la vigilancia por…

—Conozco el protocolo— dijo con los dientes apretados

—¿Quién la cuidara entonces?...

—Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia

—Responde Kakashi— exigió

Kakashi suspiro para obligar a relajarse

—Haré que regrese a Fukushima…ahora regresa a tus asignaciones— dijo lanzando un sobre al escritorio para que él lo tomara

.

* * *

.

El sonido del timbre se escuchaba lejano pero aun así consiguió abrir los ojos

.

Estaba desorientada, aun cuando se encontraba en su propia cocina, al parecer había dormido bastante

.

Abrió los ojos de repente

.

—Sasuke…— dijo levantándose apresuradamente

Abrió de golpe la puerta

—Feliz Cumpleaños— grito Hinata del otro lado

Parpadeo repetidamente y hasta entonces callo en cuenta de que día era

—Gracias…— murmuro al separarse de la pelinegra la cual la había abrazado con fuerza

—Pero que ánimos son esos— le reprocho

Sakura sonrió

—Acabo de despertar— se disculpo

—De acuerdo…tengo una sorpresa para ti

Hinata hizo un par de movimientos con la mano

—Hola Sakura…— saludo un pelicastaño de ojos color perla

—Neji…— sonrió— ¿Cómo es que nadie me aviso que venias?

El Hyuga sonrió

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa

—Y lo fue…— concedió Hinata— cuando llamaron a la puerta nunca nos imaginábamos que seria él

Ambas rieron

—Vine a buscarte ayer por la tarde pero no estabas— dijo Neji

Irremediablemente Sakura se sonrojo

—Si…estaba fuera…— murmuro tímidamente

El Hyuga se le quedo viendo fijamente, como queriendo guardar cada centímetro del rostro de la pelirosa en su mente

—Veo algo diferente en ti— dijo Hinata entrecerrando los ojos

Sakura rió nerviosa

—¿Quieren tomar un poco de te?— desviando la conversación

—Si, por favor— dijo Neji acomodándose en uno de los sillones

—En seguida lo preparo— murmuro la pelirosa

—Iré a ayudarle— le dijo Hinata a su primo

Aun tratando de asimilar que había olvidado su propio cumpleaños descubrió que en pocas horas oscurecería

—No pensé que había dormido tanto— murmuro para si misma

—Estas distraída— dio un leve respingo

—Me has asustado Hinata…— dijo colocando su mano derecha contra su corazón

—Dime que es lo que sucede ¿has tenido problemas con Sasuke?

—No es nada de eso— se apresuro a decir girando su cuerpo completamente para buscar el te en la alacena

—¿Y entonces que?...

—No me hagas caso— hablo la pelirosa— ¿has visto a Sasuke?— pregunto

Hinata negó con la cabeza

—No desde ayer cuando ambos se fueron al gimnasio

Sakura asintió

—¿Pasa algo?— inquirió entrecerrando los ojos

Sakura rió nerviosa

—Hinata estas paranoica, mejor preparemos en te

.

Se distrajo con Neji y Hinata un par de horas hasta que ambos se despidieron y ella literalmente corrió a tomar su celular y marcarle a Sasuke

.

—_Lo sentimos el numero con el que intenta comunicarse esta fuera del área de cobertura_— escucho tras la línea antes de colgar e intentarlo nuevamente— _lo sentimos el nu…_

Cerro de golpe la tapa del celular

—¿Qué habrá sucedido?— se pregunto acurrucándose en el sofá

.

Encendió la televisión y trato de distraerse pero era inútil, ya estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de Sasuke, escucho un leve ruido sintiendo como su piel se erizaba

.

Tenía miedo…

.

Se levanto del sofá, tomo las llaves del departamento y salio para distraerse, bajo hasta el vestíbulo y reviso su correo, al girar la llave una gran cantidad de tarjetas y cartas de felicitación cayeron en sus manos, tomo una bolsa de plástico olvidada por ahí y guardo toda su correspondencia

.

Elevo la mirada y por una de las ventanas pudo apreciar el edificio continuo al suyo

.

—¿Qué dirá Sasuke si le hago una visita?— se pregunto a si misma pero sonrió al tener la respuesta

Camino rápido hacia la entrada y saludo al guardia de seguridad, antes de acercarse a la barra en donde se encontraba el conserje de ese edificio de apartamentos

—Hola…— saludo al anciano

Este le asintió en respuesta

—Estoy buscando a alguien— dijo

—Dime su nombre y te ayudare— hablo el anciano con amabilidad— conozco los nombres de todos en este edificio

—Bien— dijo sonriendo— busco a Uchiha Sasuke

El anciano pareció ponerse nervioso

—No hay nadie aquí con ese nombre

Sakura frunció el ceño

—Debe haber un error— murmuro pero luego callo en cuenta de que quizás no conociera a Sasuke…— entonces a Uzumaki Naruto

El anciano negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

—¿Sai?— pregunto ella solo recordando el nombre del otro amigo de Sasuke

—Esta perdiendo su tiempo señorita, no hay ningunos jóvenes con esos nombres en este edificio

La pelirosa frunció el ceño, nunca había mencionado que fueran unas personas jóvenes

—Intente recordar— dijo sintiéndose nerviosa de repente

—No tengo nada que recordar, no hay nadie con esos nombre aquí…ahora si me disculpa tengo que atender a los inquilinos

El hombre de cabello blanco se apresuro a llamar al ascensor para escapar de Sakura

.

Estaba segura que era ese edificio, había escuchado a Naruto mencionarlo la vez que se encontraron en la calle

.

—Niño, espera— llamo a un pequeño pelinegro que entraba apresuradamente al edificio

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto sin dejar de mover sus piernas, como si aun corriera

—Quisiera preguntarte algo— tanteo— ¿conoces a un chico llamado Sasuke?

El pequeño ladeo la cabeza como recordando

—Mmm no— respondió

Sakura asintió

—Bueno tal vez a su compañero, un chico rubio su nombre es Naruto

El niño sonrió

—Mi amigo Naruto— dijo exaltado— una vez que salio de su departamento me enseño un truco con el balón

Sakura asintió repetidamente

—Si él…me puedes decir el número de su departamento

El pelinegro puso su pequeño dedo índice sobre su barbilla

—Es el dos cero dos— deletreo

Sakura beso la frente del pequeño como agradecimiento

—Te debo una— dijo— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Inari— murmuro aun sonrojado

—Yo soy Sakura…mucho gusto Inari-chan

Inari asintió con la mirada en el suelo, un poco avergonzado

.

Con una gran sonrisa apretó el botón del ascensor y espero impaciente hasta que este la llevo al segundo piso, paso la mirada por cada una de las puertas hasta que encontró la que buscaba

.

Toco un par de veces pero…nada

.

Toco nuevamente pero tampoco recibió respuesta, tomo el pomo y lo giro descubriendo que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave

.

Algo la impulso a entrar al departamento que estaba a oscuras

.

—Lamento interrumpir— dijo cuando entro, atravesó un pequeño pasillo hasta una puerta que se suponía daba a la estancia

—Pero que es esto…— murmuro sorprendida al ver que no había absolutamente nada ahí

La bolsa que llevaba en las manos callo al suelo

—No puede ser— se negaba a creer que Sasuke se hubiera ido sin decírselo

Comenzó a respirar forzadamente y tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no marearse

.

Corrió a revisar las demás habitaciones pero estas estaban en las mismas condiciones

.

* * *

.

Se dejo caer en su cama con el sobre que le había entregado Kakashi apoyado en su estomago

.

—Sakura…— murmuro con la mirada fija en el techo

Elevo el sobre y lo abrió para sacar lo que había dentro,…un puñado de fotografías de Sakura y él en la habitación del hotel, solo era las siluetas debido a que las cortinas difuminaban la imagen pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo el amor

—Maldito Kankuro— bramo estrujando las fotos

Se levanto de un tirón y salio del camarote con los ojos enrojecidos de furia

.

* * *

.

Entro sin ánimos a su departamento y a penas cerrar la puerta se dejo caer al lado de esta

.

Fue entonces que sus ojos comenzaron a arder y el líquido transparente surco sus mejillas

.

—Soy una estupida— se reprocho a si misma

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y ella corrió hacia él

—¿Sasuke?...— dijo a penas levanto la bocina, pero entonces la desilusión ensombreció su rostro al comprobar que la voz al otro lado no era la que esperaba escuchar

.

.

* * *

.

**JE JE JE SE QUE SOY MALA PERO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR...**

**SÓLO RECUERDEN LO QUE DIGO SIEMPRE: TODO TIENE SU RAZÓN DE SER ASÍ QUE ESPEREN Y VERAN  
**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y RECUERDEN COMENTAR PARA SABER QUE OPINAN  
**

**BYE BYE...  
**


	11. Secuestro

.

_Por fin es jueves, mañana viernes y por fin sabado, el día que más añoro_

_¬¬ aunque no tengo planes...aun 3:)  
_

_Bueno chicas, aprovecho para decirles que gracias a mi falta de imaginación en este capi, tome  
_

_prestado casi todo de un anime muy bonito y divertido  
_

_je je je  
_

_si ahora estoy haciendo eso muy seguido por eso pido disculpas aunque claramente hay modificaciones  
_

_y las escenas de lemmon y cosas por el estilo saben que no son comunes en los animes  
_

_U,U que lastime  
_

_jem jem creo que escribí mas de la cuenta  
_

_.  
_

* * *

.

.

—Aun no entiendo porque este viaje tan repentino— dijo Hinata mientras terminaba de ayudar a Sakura a empacar

—Tsunade llamo, necesita que regrese a Fukushima

—¿Para que?— inquirió la pelinegra

Sakura se encogió de hombros

—No se lo pregunte…

Hinata frunció las cejas

—Estas muy extraña Sakura y Neji también lo ha notado

Sakura suspiro y trato de formo una sonrisa creíble

—No dormí bien anoche— se escuso

Hinata suspiro

—Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Sasuke-kun?…

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo— murmuro para si misma— no te preocupes Hinata, un par de semanas en Fukushima y regresare a ser la misma…Tsunade me obligara— bromeo

Ambas rieron pero Hinata aun tenía sus dudas por el comportamiento de su amiga, un segundo después escucharon el timbre del intercomunicador del edificio

—Terminamos justo a tiempo— murmuro con tristeza la pelinegra— ese debe ser el auto que mandaron para ti

.

La pelirosa tomo la pequeña maleta y ambas se encaminaron a la puerta

.

—Promete que me llamaras a penas llegues— pidió Hinata abrazándola

Sakura asintió con un nudo en la garganta

—Permítanme…— escucharon una voz gruesa que tomaba la maleta de la pelirosa

—Voy a extrañarte— lloro Hinata

—Solo serán unos cuantos días— dijo sonriéndole

Hinata asintió

—Despídeme de Neji, lamento que no haya podido venir a despedirme

—Así lo haré

Las maletas ya estaban en el valijero así que subió al auto

—Hinata mi amor…— lloriqueo el conductor

Ninguna de las dos chicas se había percatado que el conducto era Naruto ocultando su rostro y cambiaba el tono de su voz

.

Mientras conducía su mirada se desviaba hacia Sakura por medio del espejo retrovisor, sintió pena al ver la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, apretó con fuerza el volante, quería poder decirle algo que la consolara pero era inútil, a veces la medicina era peor que la enfermedad y en ese caso en especifico lo era

.

Suspiro cuando estuvieron en el aeropuerto

.

—Hemos llegado— murmuro Naruto

Sakura reacciono al momento que le hablo, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya estaban ahí

—Gracias…— murmuro cuando le entrego su maleta

—Que tenga un buen viaje señorita— le deseo el rubio

Su parte en la misión había terminado, nunca mas volvería a ver a la pelirosa y a Hinata, suspiro, él tenía las mismas razones que Sasuke para alejarse de Hinata, su lista de enemigos era tan larga como la del Uchiha

.

* * *

.

—El cuarto ha quedado perfecto— felicito Dan a Tsunade

Esta sonrió

—No he hecho nada en especial, solo limpie

—Pintaste y decoraste— la reto el peliblanco— admítelo, te mueres porque este aquí

La rubia asintió

—Pero…hay algo que me tiene preocupada— murmuro

—¿Qué cosa?...

—Ayer que hable con ella se escuchaba deprimida y al parecer esperaba la llamada de alguien más

Dan frunció levemente las cejas

—¿Tu sabes algo?— inquirió su esposa

—No mas de lo que tu sabes— respondió sonriendo nervioso

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos

.

* * *

.

Sakura suspiro cuando abordo, no eran de su agrado los aviones, era mejor tener los pies en la tierra y su estado de ánimo no ayudaba mucho

.

Guardo su bolsa en el maletero que estaba sobre su asiento y trato de relajarse

.

—_Este es el vuelo nj534 con destino a Fukushima_— anuncio una azafata mientras caminaba por el pasillo

—Como si no lo supiéramos— murmuro de mal humor pero se sintió culpable aunque nadie la escucho, no era culpa de la azafata que hubieran jugado con sus sentimientos

.

Sakura cerro los ojos cuando el avión despego sin percatarse que dos lugares mas atrás estaba siendo observada con detenimiento

.

Sasuke hacia un verdadero esfuerzo por no acercarse a ella…

.

Quien debía estar en ese avión vigilandola era Sai, pero este le habia cedido su lugar sin conocimiento de Kakashi

.

—_«Solo me asegurare que este bien»_— pensó apretando fuertemente la mandíbula

El avión se inclino hacia la izquierda provocando el temor en los tripulantes

—No se asusten por favor— pidió una de las azafatas— es una turbulencia pasajera

Sasuke frunció las cejas y desvió la mirada hacia una ventanilla, el cielo estaba despejado

.

Dos horas más tarde el avión ya debería haber aterrizado

.

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto un hombre molesto— ya tendríamos que estar en Fukushima

—Es muy raro, será mejor que le preguntemos a la azafata— propuso una anciana

—Hace rato que no la veo— murmuro un joven

De repente alguien comenzó a hablar por las bocinas

—Atención por favor…— se escucho— lamentamos informales que el piloto ha decidido tomarse un prolongado descanso así que el avión a pasado a otras manos, en unos momentos aterrizaremos en la pequeña isla de mikura

El pánico invadió a los tripulante quienes comenzaron a murmurar con temor principalmente cuando el avión toco tierra, por las ventanillas se podía ver como estaban siendo rodeado por un grupo de personas armadas

—Les sugiero que no intente algo heroico— uno de de los tres hombres responsables del secuestro puso las reglas— porque tienen orden de disparar a matar

.

* * *

.

Kakashi golpeo con fuerza su escritorio

.

—Me estas diciendo que han secuestrado a cuatrocientas personas para llevarse a una sola— rugió cuando un enviado de los altos mandos le informo sobre el secuestro del avión— demonios…nos han jugado una treta— descubrió— Shizune, llama al los equipos 1y2 que se reúnan conmigo en el cuarto de comunicaciones

—En seguida Hatake-san— convino la pelinegra

—Puedes retirarte Umino— dijo poniéndose de pie

El soldado asintió antes de dirigirse a la puerta

.

* * *

.

Un hombre de cabello color y gris y anteojos se acerco a pocos centímetros de Sakura

.

—Tu, ven conmigo— llamo a la pelirosa

Sasuke apretó con fuerza los puños

—Te hablo a ti— repitió cuando Sakura no les hizo caso

—¿Qué quieren?— pregunto armándose de valor

—No hagas preguntas que no contestaremos— dijo Kabuto casi devorándola con la mirada— te estoy diciendo que vengas

Uno de sus acompañantes la tomo por el brazo

—Suéltenme no quiero ir…

—Espera, que piensas hacer con esa chica— intervino una anciana— cobarde…

Kabuto frunció las cejas

—Joder, que pesada— se burlo apuntándole con una pistola

La anciana al igual que todos los que veían la escena estaban espantados

—No…no— murmuro Sakura temblando— iré con ustedes pero no le hagan daño

—Ahora nos entendemos— dijo Kabuto sonriendo

—Kabuto, ya es hora— le avisaron

—Bien…no necesitamos a los demás— ordeno

Los tres salieron del avión forzándo a Sakura a acompañarlos

.

Fue entonces que sigilosamente Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y se escabullo hacia el área de carga

—Demonios— gruño mientras rebuscaba en su equipaje— hemos caído como abejas a la miel— murmuro mientras guardaba entre su ropa un par de pistolas y otras armas

.

* * *

.

—Explicame en este mismo instante que demonios haces tu aquí— grito Kakashi al ver a Sai entrar a la sala junto a los grupos que mando llamar

Sai cuadro los hombros

—Cambie de lugar con Sasuke— respondió sin temor

La mandíbula del peligris parecía a punto de quebrarse

—¿Con orden de quien?

—Fue una decisión propia, señor

—Kakashi no creo que sea momento para esto— replico Naruto recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del aludido

Sonrió nervioso al verlo suspirar

—Tienes razón…— murmuro

Shikamaru dio un paso adelante

—Parece que hay alguien mas involucrado con los akatsukis— comenzó a decir— el lugar que escogieron para el aterrizaje es una isla desierta pero aunque esta en el mar de Japón no esta bajo el amparo del gobierno

—Ósea que no hay posibilidad de rescate por vía política— descubrió Kakashi

—Eso me temo— respondió Shikamaru— hay posibilidades de que dejen marchar a los rehenes pero sin Haruno Sakura

Hatake apretó fuertemente los puños

—No seria de ningún provecho para ellos la muerte de cuatrocientos pasajeros así que debemos negociar la liberación de los rehenes, luego buscaremos y rescataremos a Sakura-san— continuo Shikamaru

—Yo propongo que esperemos— dijo Naruto sonriendo con confianza— recuerden que el enemigo tiene un verdadero problema entre ellos

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír, Naruto tenia razón, con Sasuke entre ellos se habían complicado la vida

.

* * *

.

Sakura temblaba mientras era escoltada hacia el interior de un trailer lleno de maquinas y computadoras

.

—Quítate la ropa— le dijeron de repente

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido

—Ustedes salgan de aquí— les ordeno a los guardias la mujer que parecía estar a cargo del pequeño laboratorio

Ambos hombres murmurando insultos para ella mientras salian del pequeño cuarto

—Y tu ¿que esperas?— le pregunto a Sakura de mala gana

La pelirosa no tuvo más que obedecer, la mujer aunque de estatura pequeña se veía ruda y no despegaba sus oscuros ojos de ella

—La ropa interior también— dijo la pelinegra

Sakura apretó la mandíbula

—¿Qué harán conmigo?— pregunto temerosa

—Tranquila que no permitiré que te toquen, si esa es tu preocupación— sonrió con burla

Sakura no pudo deshacerse de sus bragas pero Kin no pareció tomarle importancia así que le entrego una bata

—Ponte esto y entra a esa cabina

La bata mas parecía una camiseta sin mangas, apenas le cubría los muslo y la cabina donde le habían ordenado entrar le pareció de lo mas extraña

.

Una vez adentro un aparato cubrió sus ojos mientras le mostraba una cantidad de imágenes que a penas conseguía distinguir por la gran velocidad con las que aparecían

.

—¿Cuándo estarán los resultados?— pregunto Orochimaru entrando al trailer

—Mañana por la mañana cuando mucho— respondió la pelinegra

—Es mucho tiempo ¿no puedes hacerlo mas rápido?

—Las imágenes no comenzaran a surtir efecto hasta dentro de seis horas

—Espero que así se Kin— le reprocho— si no te matare

—Tenga paciencia Orochimaru-sama— pido Kin un poco temerosa

.

* * *

.

Las compuertas de salida de las ruedas del avión le propinaron un camuflaje y un escape perfecto a Sasuke, con un bolso a cuestas se escabullo hasta la parte trasera de una camioneta

.

Saco un aparato de comunicaciones portátil y se comunico con la base

.

—Uchiha Sasuke, código 219482, nombre clave: taka— se identifico

—¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke?— pregunto Gaara

—Si estoy bien— respondió

—Sasuke describe la situación— pidió Kakashi

—Esto no pinta bien— dijo— hasta el momento he contado a más de cincuenta hombres armados y no creo que piensen mantener con vida a los rehenes

Kakashi apretó los puños, tomando fuerzas para lo que iba a decir a continuación

—Sasuke…en este momento la seguridad de los pasajeros es prioritaria ante el rescate de Sakura

—Entiendo…— respondió Sasuke tenso

.

Corto la comunicación y guardo el equipo

.

—Detente…— sintió como presionaban un arma contra su cabeza— gírate, despacio

Él obedeció

—¿Con quien estabas hablando?— pregunto— CONTESTA— exigió ante el silencio Sasuke

—Estaba hablando con…— le lanzo al sujeto el comunicador para distraerlo y de una patada tirar su arma

—Crees que me vencerás solo porque estoy desarmado— fanfarroneo el sujeto lanzando varios golpes

Sasuke los esquivo y de una patada lo puso de rodillas en el suelo

—Adiós…— murmuro al cortarle la garganta con una navaja antes de tomar el arma del sujeto

.

* * *

.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— pregunto Kin

—Fatal…— respondió Sakura con la mirada borrosa, la cabina se habia inclinado hasta posicionarla sobre su espalda y con la vista al techo

—Que mal, porque debemos continuar

—Déjenme ir…— pidió— ¿Qué me están haciendo?

Kin sonrió

—¿De verdad no reconoces nada de lo que has visto?

Sakura no respondió, ciertamente todo se le hacia tan familiar que le daba miedo

.

* * *

.

—Esto es lo que haremos— dijo Kakashi delante de los equipos

Tras de él una enorme pantalla mostraba un mapa de la isla

—Primero las unidades de soporte marítimo guiadas por seis lanchas armadas, le seguirán los helicópteros de ataque cada uno liderado por Shikamaru, Kiba y Sai y luego los jet pilotados por Gaara, Naruto e Ino

Todos asintieron

—Después del primer ataque, dos aviones aterrizaran para cargar con los rehenes y despegara en cinco minutos

—¿Cinco minutos? Es muy poco tiempo— inquirió preocupado uno de los presente

—Es tiempo suficiente— dijo Ino

Kakashi asintió

—Cuento con sus habilidades…

.

* * *

.

Sasuke descubrió que un lugar en específico estaba siendo resguardado celosamente, era una estructura pequeña que no superaba las dimensiones de una habitación común y corriente

.

—Tienen que tenerla ahí— dijo para si mismo

Miro su reloj y suspiro

—Debo tranquilizarme— murmuro inhalando y exhalando, la preocupación que sentía por Sakura estaba empañando su concentración

Escucho un disparo

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha sido eso?— grito uno de los que vigilaban el cuarto

—Fue un disparo— dijo otro— y ha venido de adentro, vamos…

—Solo un estúpido novato saldría en este momento— se reprocho a si mismo cerrando los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse

Apretó los dientes mientras las imágenes de Sakura comenzaban a pasar por su cabeza

.

Imagino a alguien disparándole y corrió hacia el vehiculo sin importarle nada

.

Dentro de la habitación Sakura no resistió mas las incesantes imágenes y golpeo repetidamente la cabina, Kin le habia gritado que se tranquilizara pero fue inútil, tubo que abrir la cabina pero en su desenfreno Sakura la golpeo e intento salir de ahí

.

El primer disparo que se escucho fue para impedirle a Sakura que abandonara el laboratorio

.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntaron los guardias

—Un pequeño problema— respondió Kin— solo quería asustarla

—¿Y para eso usas una pistola?— le reprocho otro— si le hubieras hecho daño Orochimaru-sama nos hubiera despellejado vivos

—Cállate y sujétala de una vez— grito

Sakura gimió al ser tomada con fuerza por uno de los hombres

—No tenia planeado usar un tranquilizante en la face de pruebas pero no me queda otro remedio— dijo mientras preparaba una jeringa

El miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de Sakura

—Es culpa tuya— le dijo Kin— estaba siendo amable contigo

—No…no— negaba con la cabeza

Se oyeron dos disparos y los hombres que la sostenían cayeron al suelo

—¿Estas bien Sakura?— pregunto Sasuke

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, impactada

—¿Sasuke?...— aun no podía creerlo

Muchos mas disparos se escucharon, Sasuke la tomo por la cintura para obligarla a esconderse tras la cabina mientras él también disparaba

—Vamos— dijo él cuando consiguió deshacerse del enemigo

Sakura no se movía, miraba a Sasuke como si fuera un extraño

—Debemos salir de aquí ahora— exigió chasqueando la lengua al verla temblar de pies a cabeza

.

La tomo por la muñeca antes de inclinarse y recoger un arma más grande

.

Disparando para cubrirse, se subieron a un jeep cercano

.

—Agáchate…— le dijo cuando les empezaron a disparar desde atrás

Sakura reacciono y el enojo fue el único sentimiento que llego a su cabeza

—¿Quién eres?— exigió saber— CONTESTAME

Sasuke parecía inmutable mientras conducía

—Uchiha Sasuke, código 219482, nombre clave: taka, fui enviado por Hatake Kakashi como tu guardaespaldas

.

Sakura a penas entendía lo que Sasuke acababa de decirle, pero volvió a sentir miedo cuando giro su cabeza hacia a tras y descubrió que los seguían mientras les disparaban sin contemplaciones

.

.


	12. Contra Fuego

.

.

Sakura aun repasaba en su cabeza lo que Sasuke le había dicho, ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos?... de repente se dio cuenta que se alejaban cada vez más del avión

.

—Espera… ¿que pasara con los demás?— pregunto temerosa— no podemos irnos y dejarlos— sopeso lo que acababa de decir, no estaban de camping y se alejaban de todo para estar solos

—Por ahora ellos están bien, mis compañeros se encargaran

—¿Compañeros?...

—Una unidad de rescate se dirige hacía acá— respondió Sasuke girando su rostro por primera vez hacia ella

.

* * *

.

—Llegaremos en treinta segundos— les informo Ino a Naruto y Gaara

—Entendido— dijo Gaara

—Bien— rió Naruto— ¿vamos a recoger el cuerpo de Sasuke?

—Idiota no digas esas cosas…— le reprocho Ino

—Solo estaba bromeando— se disculpo

.

Mientras el ataque estaba a punto de empezar, Kakashi no podía hacer más que monitorearlos desde la base

.

* * *

.

—¿Por qué te detienes?— pregunto Sakura cuando Sasuke apago el auto y bajo de él

—Conducir un vehiculo en el bosque es mala idea— respondió— apresúrate o perderemos la poca ventaja que llevamos

Escucharon ladridos de perros

—Maldición— gruño

Sintió como Sakura se tensaba

—No te preocupes, no te harán daño— dijo tomándola de la mano para que comenzara a correr

Sakura estaba agitada y corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, pero estaba demasiado cansada para continuar

—Sasuke, no puedo mas— jadeo deteniéndose

El pelinegro se puso en cuclillas

—Sube a mi espalda

—Pero…te cansaras más rápido

—No lo haré…he sido entrenado para esto

Sakura le obedeció, y se sujetándose fuertemente de sus hombros para no caer cuando él se irguió, sosteniéndola por las piernas

.

Se sonrojo al sentir el tacto de él en su cuerpo

.

Sasuke corrió con ella a cuestas y a Sakura le pareció que iba mas rápido que antes,_ «he sido entrenado para esto»_, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, entonces era ella la que los retrasaba

.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño riachuelo que a penas alcanzaba a cubrirles los tobillos

.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes?— pregunto cuando Sasuke se detuvo en medio del agua y la bajo de su espalda

—Quítate esa bata y moja tu cuerpo— dijo mientras acunaba sus manos para él también hacerlo

Sakura se sonrojo

—¿P-pero q-que estas diciendo?...

—Esa bata tiene impregnado el olor de las maquinas y los soldados que te tocaron, por eso es que están usando a los perros para seguirnos

—P-pero entonces que m-me pondré…solo llevo mis bragas…— dijo apenas en un murmullo

Aun en esa situación el cuerpo de Sasuke pareció reaccionar

—Ponte mi camiseta— dijo mientras se quitaba la prenda, quedando su torso solo cubierto por un camisa blanca sin mangas y de cuello ancho

Sakura trago saliva con dificultad

—Date la vuelta— pidió

Sasuke lo hizo, entonces Sakura rápidamente se quito la bata, tomo el agua entre sus manos para lavarse y se puso la camiseta de Sasuke

—Estas herido— descubrió al percatarse que en su espalda había sangre

—No es una herida profunda— dijo restándole importancia— debemos continuar

—Pero…— trato de replicar pero entonces escucharon una estruendosa explosión seguida del sonido de aviones en el cielo

—_«Están aquí»_— pensó Sasuke mas tranquilo tomando la mano de Sakura y regresando en dirección contraria

—¿Por qué estamos regresando?— pregunto Sakura

—Será más sencillo subirte a uno de los aviones si estamos a la vista

—¿Subirme?... ¿que hay de ti?

—Yo no importo, la misión es que tú y los pasajeros del avión estén a salvo

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron

—No me iré sin…

—No se muevan— grito un soldado apuntándoles con un arma

Solo segundos después tres más lo acompañaron

—Mierda— gruño el Uchiha poniendo a Sakura trás de él

—Baja el arma— le ordenaron

A Sasuke no le quedo mas remedio que obedecer, si se ponía altivo Sakura podría resultar herida

—Ahora…que la chica camine hacia nosotros

—No— gruño Sasuke

—No están en poción de negarte...

A los ojos de Sasuke llego un destello, elevo la mirada y descubrió algo que lo hizo sonreír

.

Cuatro disparos precisos resonaron en el bosque y los tres soldados calleron al suelo

.

Sakura grito

.

—Tranquila…— susurro Sasuke apretándola contra su pecho— estamos bien

—Oye cabrón nos costo mucho tiempo encontrarte— grito Naruto corriendo a encontrarse con ellos

—¿Naruto?...— murmuro Sakura

—¿Por qué han tardado tanto?— le reprocho Sasuke

—Es que pasamos a tomar una taza de té antes de llegar— bromeo— ahora apresúrense que el avión se ira en menos de dos minutos

.

Corrieron hasta llegar nuevamente al punto de partida pero el avión que llevaba a los rehenes estaba despegando

.

—Maldición— grito el rubio— aun nos queda un minuto

—¿Dónde esta tu jet?— pregunto Sasuke

—Fue destruido— le informo Naruto— iban a derribar una de las lanchas así que lo interpuse en la trayectoria

—Cuando te expulsaste caíste cerca de nosotros— descubrió el pelinegro— fue una suerte

Se ocultaron al ver a soldados enemigos corriendo por doquier, los autos, trailers y las cabañas de los secuestradores ardían en llamas

—Ino…Ino…— repitió Naruto por su radio— ¿Dónde demonios están todos?

—Tuvimos problemas…nos atacaron con cargas pesadas…perdimos muchas naves

—¿Hay alguien cerca?— pregunto Sasuke

—Solo yo— respondió la rubia

—Entonces regresa…— le ordeno Sasuke

Escucharon un disparo y el gruñido de dolor de Naruto

.

Sasuke tomo el arma de Naruto y le disparo al responsable

.

—Trata de no moverte— le dijo Sakura presionando con fuerza la herida

—Aunque lo intentara no podría— se rió el rubio

—Ni en la agonía te quedas callado— bromeo Sasuke un poco tenso

—¿Agonía?— dijo Naruto ofendido— tu morirás antes que yo— lo reto

—Eso crees tu— lo siguió Sasuke

—Cabrón…— jadeo Naruto

—Idiota— dijo Sasuke

—Ya basta no es momento de jugar…— grito Sakura claramente asustada, tal vez ellos estaban acostumbrados a situaciones como esas pero ella no

—Lo sentimos— se disculpo Naruto

Un jet descendió cerca de ellos casi ensordeciendo a Sakura por el ruido

.

Cuando la cabina se abrió Sakura comenzó a darse cuenta de que su vida estaba siendo manipulada

.

La mirada de culpabilidad de Ino la delato

.

—No me dijeron que Naruto estaba herido— dijo reuniéndose con ellos

—Acaba de pasar— exclamo Sasuke— ¿encontraron al que hizo todo esto?— pregunto

Ino asintió

—Un sujeto llamado Orochimaru, Gaara logro capturarlo aunque termino muy mal herido

—¿Tan serio es?— logro preguntar Naruto

—No sabría decirte cuanto, solo eso fue lo que me dijo Shikamaru

Sasuke torció el gesto

—Tendremos que regresar a la base para enterarnos— dijo el pelinegro— Ino, Sakura se ira contigo, Naruto y yo atravesaremos el bosque hasta los acantilados, envía a alguien a recogernos cuando te sea posible

—No— sentencio la pelirosa— Naruto esta herido…él debe ir con…Ino

—De ninguna manera— hablo Sasuke— tu te iras con ella y punto

—Pues no la acepto— lo reto Sakura

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, nos las hemos visto peores— intervino el rubio

—No quiero— bramo cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos— no voy a hacerlo

—Lo harás— grito Sasuke

Ino desvió la mirada y Naruto suspiro con cansancio

—Naruto esta herido no lo comprendes— repitió Sakura con el ceño fruncido— puedo ir contigo ¿no dijiste acaso que me protegerías?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos

—Es muy convincente cuando se lo propone— le murmuro el rubio con una mueca de dolor

Ino suspiro

—Sasuke, Sakura tiene razón, Naruto esta perdiendo mucha sangre— se acerco a él y toco su brazo— yo misma regresare de inmediato a recogerlos

Sasuke gruño furioso

—Esta bien, pero esperarlos aquí es muy arriesgado, nos encontraremos en los acantilados

—De acuerdo— respondió la rubia

Con cara de pocos amigos se acerco a Naruto y lo ayudo a subir al jet

—Eres un idiota, porque dejaste que te dispararan…— le reprocho

Naruto rió socarronamente

—Quería darte la oportunidad de explicarle todo— bromeo

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

—Vamos inténtalo— lo animo— o aparte de cabrón también eres cobarde

El pelinegro le mando una mirada asesina

.

Tras ayudarlo a sentarse comenzó a buscar en la cabina el equipo de emergencia

.

Encontró un bolso y en su interior había un botiquín de primeros auxilios, bengalas, una manta y entre otras cosas más

.

Naruto asomo la cabeza

.

—Que desperdicio de espacio— comento el rubio

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

—¿Qué guardas en el tuyo?— pregunto

—Ramen…— respondió simplemente

Sasuke negó con la cabeza sin poder contener la risa

.

.

Mientas Sasuke y Naruto estaban lejos Ino se acerco a la pelirosa

—Sakura yo…— trato de explicarse— yo, lo siento…no era mi intención engañarte…— no encontraba las palabras adecuadas

—No tienes que decir nada, no era mas que una misión ¿cierto?— las palabras de Sakura fueron duras— todo era una misión…— murmuro por lo bajo

La rubia bajo la mirada

—Tenemos que movernos— intervino Sasuke— Ino dame un transmisor

—Tendrás que usar el mío— dijo comenzando a quitarse el micrófono de garganta

(n/a: para las que no lo conoscan : : / / i 4 7 . . j p g)

Mientras Ino coloca el aparato al rededor del cuello de Sasuke, Sakura se preguntaba que tan cercanos eran, puesto que ella lo tocaba con mucha delicadeza y encima de todo él se lo permitia

—Buena suerte…— dijo la rubia regresando al jet

.

* * *

.

—Aun no se nada Tsunade, trata de tranquilizarte— pidió Kakashi sosteniendo con fuerza su celular

Prácticamente se había escondido en su oficina, estaba muy preocupado y no quería que nadie lo supiera, sabia que los rehenes estaban a bordo del avión, lo que no sabia era si Sakura estaba con ellos

—Te llamare después, los equipos están por llegar— la rubia no estuvo contenta por que Kakashi le cortara

.

* * *

.

—Para que me das esto— pregunto Sakura cuando Sasuke le entrego una pistola

—Si yo no puedo protegerte tendrás que hacerlo tu misma

—Pensé que ya estábamos a salvo— dijo

—Podemos suponer que si, pero quien sabe si un soldado rezagado intenta atacarnos

—Entonces…yo… ¿tendría que disparar?

Sasuke suspiro

—No debes mostrar piedad en situaciones así— le dijo Sasuke— es tu vida o la suya

Sakura asintió pero aun así le regreso el arma

—No puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera…escogí ser doctora para salvar vidas

Sasuke no dijo nada, añadiendo mentalmente otra cosa que los separaba, ella salvaba vidas y él…mataba sin contemplaciones ni remordimientos

.

Entonces regresaron al bosque

.

Llevaban caminando mas de treinta minutos en un incomodo silencio

.

—¿Sucede algo?— Sasuke fue el primero en hablar pero Sakura solo negó con la cabeza—…escucha, se que esto es difícil para ti pero…

—¿Difícil?— murmuro con ironía— me he enterado que las personas en las que supuestamente podía confiar me han engañado…de que mas me tengo que enterar… ¿Hinata es una terrorista?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

—Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

—Pues es un alivio— ironizo— tengo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y a nadie que pueda respondérmelas

Sasuke suspiro

—Yo lo haré…

Sakura lo miro sorprendido

—¿Y eso no es contra las reglas?

—Desde que te conocí he roto mas de las que debería…

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta y unos deseos enormes de llorar

—Esta por oscurecer, debemos buscar un lugar para dormir

—¿Aquí?— pregunto la pelirosa viendo que a su alrededor solo había árboles y rocas

—La gran ventaja de estar en el bosque es que hay muchas cuevas que pueden sirven como refugios

—¿Y no hay animales dentro? Como…osos

—Tal vez si, tal vez no…si tenemos suerte

Sakura se pego al cuerpo de Sasuke y este sonrió

Cuando encontraron una cueva adecuada, Sakura comenzó a frotarse los pies

—Por eso te dije que te fueras con Ino, no estas acostumbrada a eso

—Naruto esta herido— repitió ella

—Naruto se las hubiera arreglado para continuar— alego él pero Sakura no le presto atención, estaba mas concentrada en la escena de Ino y él de antes

.

Sasuke hizo una fogata con las pequeñas ramas que había encontrado en el sendero

.

—Supongo que Kakashi no es arqueólogo como decía— murmuro cuando Sasuke regreso de recolectar algo para comer

Sasuke no dijo nada

—¿Tsunade también esta involucrada en esto?— pregunto, pero al instante se respondió ella misma— claro que lo esta…fue ella quien me pidió que alojara a Ino en mi departamento

Levanto la mirada y Sasuke descubrió sus ojos inundados en lágrimas

—¿Qué buscaban de mi?...— pregunto— ¿Qué en mi vida es verdadero?— lloro

Sasuke se acerco a ella y la estrecho en sus brazos

.

El cuerpo de Sakura estaba frío, tanto que parecía el de un cadáver

.

Se separo de ella…

.

—Esa camiseta esta húmeda— dijo poniéndose de pie— será mejor que intentes dormir

Saco del bolso la única manta que este contenía y la tendió en el suelo

—Quítate la camiseta— le dijo

Sakura cruzo los brazos sobre sus pechos

—No pienso hacerlo— se negó con el ceño fruncido

—Si sigues con esa ropa húmeda te resfriaras o en el peor de los casos cojeras una pulmonía— alejo— yo estaré a fuera, vigilando

—Pero…te congelaras, no hay otra cosa con que cubrirte— dijo preocupada— ¿no piensas dormir?

—Dormiré unos cuantos minutos y estaré bien

—¿Estas hablando en serio?...

—He estado en peores situaciones— confeso provocando un escalofrió en ella

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior

—Me sentiría mas tranquila si estuvieras cerca…— susurro no pudiendo fingir más el temor que sentía

El Uchiha la miro con atención mientras ella se ponía de pie y guiaba sus manos hacia el borde de la camiseta

—Espera que salga…— dijo él pero sus pies no se movían

—No tiene caso, después de todo ya me has visto desnuda— suspiro tratando de normalizar las pulsaciones de su corazón— necesitas dormir y no me parece justo que lo hagas fuera

—Y a mi no me parece justo lo que hiciste— jadeo devorándola con la mirada

Sakura a penas sonrió

—Eso lo tendría que decirlo yo...

Una punzada de remordimiento golpeo a Sasuke

—Ademas— continuo ella— dijiste que responderías a mis preguntas

—Eso dije…— murmuro tenso

Aun con la camiseta contra la parte delantera de su cuerpo se sentó sobre la manta

—Tengo miedo de dormir sola— dijo ella

—Esta bien— cedió tenso— regresare en unos minutos— hablo mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa, saco un rollo de alambre que era difícil ver en la oscuridad

.

Regreso a la entrada de la cueva y ato el alambre a cada extremo de la entrada, amarrando a ramas secas y algunas otras cosas para que hicieran ruido cuando alguien tropezara con ellas

.

En ese caso por lo menos le daría tiempo de tomar su arma

.

Suspiro para tratar de serenarse, antes de regresar

.

Sakura se había tumbado de costado, cubriendo con la camiseta la parte baja de su cuerpo y con uno de sus brazos los pechos

.

—Pareces incomodo y yo soy la que esta desnuda y con frío— dijo Sakura al ver lo tenso que estaba su rostro

Sasuke se obligo a caminar

—¿Qué haces?— pregunto ella cuando el pelinegro echo un poco de arena en el fuego, apagándolo casi por completo

—Hay demasiada luz, desde afuera se alcanza a ver el lugar en donde estamos

Sakura se pregunto entonces como demonios conseguirían que el frío no les calara los huesos

.

Sasuke se tumbo a su lado en la manta

.

—Tendrás que acercarte mas si no quieres congelarte— le dijo el Uchiha

Había casi un metro de distancia separándolos

—Aunque parezca de un libro de romance, es el único modo en que ambos estaremos calientes— se burlo

Sakura se deslizo hasta quedar cerca de su cuerpo sorprendiéndose cuando Sasuke la envolvió entre sus brazos

—Sasuke…

—Shhhh— siseo él cerrando los ojos— solo…quedémonos así un momento

Sakura no podía negar que extrañaba el calor de Sasuke, no podía verlo porque su espalda estaba pegada al torso de él, las manos del Uchiha se enrollaron debajo de sus pechos. Pero de todas maneras era mejor no verlo a la cara, sabia que no se resistiría a esos ojos penetrantes, aun cuando se sentía plena estando a su lado no podía olvidar que la había engañado

—Sasuke…

—Mmmm— murmuro él

—¿Era parte de tu misión…acostarte conmigo?...— pregunto

.

.


	13. Despedida

.

.

¿Porqué era débil ante él?, nunca se había sentido de la manera que se siente ahora, deseaba creerle cualquier cosa que le dijera aunque fuera una total y despreciable mentira, eso era amar se lamentó

.

Sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke tensarse

.

—Puedes decírmelo, te aseguro que no me pondré a llorar— dijo— _«aun me queda un poco de dignidad»_— pensó

Sasuke se puso de pie, dándole la espalda

—Kakashi me confeso su parentesco contigo y como un favor especial me pidió que no me acercara a ti— comenzó a decir

Sakura se incorporo hasta quedar sentada sobre la manta

—¿Entonces si fue por lo que ocurrió con Mangetsu, cierto?

—No— gruño molesto

—Dime porque, necesito saberlo…

—Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi— confesó— me negaba a aceptarlo pero la tarde en la playa no lo resistí mas y te bese, sentí que traicionaba la confianza de Kakashi quien fue mi mentor...por eso te dije que te olvidaras del beso— Sakura escuchaba con atención— la noche que ese mal nacido te ataco desee matarlo con mis propias manos y lo hubiera hecho si Sai no me hubiera detenido

Sakura se estremeció al recordarlo

—Te pedí que fueras mi novia porque necesitaba tenerte cerca y protegerte…hicimos el amor porque te deseaba— masajeo su frente— Kakashi comenzó a sospechar así que envió alguien para seguirnos

Sakura se sonrojo

—Cuando confirmo lo que había entre nosotros... ordeno que me llevaran de regreso a la base

—¿Fue por eso no regresaste?— pregunto

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza

—Sasuke…— lo llamo acercándose silenciosamente hacia él— ¿aun me deseas?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendidos, se giro para verla y Sakura aprovecho para unir sus labios con los de él

.

* * *

.

—El doctor dice que en un par de días te dará de alta— le informo Kakashi

Naruto a penas consiguió sonreír

—Me parece demasiado tiempo— refunfuño

—La bala por casi roza uno de tus pulmones, deberías estar agradecido— le reprocho Ino sentada a su lado— ¿Cómo esta Gaara?— pregunto

Kakashi suspiro

—Esta en cuidados intensivos pero supero lo mas difícil

Ino y Naruto mostraron preocupación

—Ni Sakura ni Sasuke están de regreso en la base, pueden explicarme que paso— inquirió el peligris

—El plan era que Sakura regresara a la base con Ino pero me dispararon antes que el jet aterrizara— consiguió decir Naruto— Sasuke insistió en que Sakura lo abordara pero ella se negó

—¿Se nego?— repitió el peligris con una ceja arqueada

—Pudimos traerla a la fuerza pero la condición de Naruto estaba empeorando— intervino Ino

—Comprendo…— murmuro Kakashi

—Sasuke la llevara hasta el acantilado pasando el bosque— explico

—Calculando la distancia y tomando en cuenta que Sakura no esta acostumbrada a la travesía, llegaran a los acantilados a mas tardar mañana por la mañana— analizo el rubio

—Eso si no se encuentran con el enemigo

—Sasuke la protegerá incluso con su vida— se exaltó la rubia

Kakashi clavo su oscura mirada en ella

—Entonces no se puede hacer más que esperar— cedió levantándose del asiento que ocupaba— Ino, tú guiaras al grupo de rescate

La rubia asintió

—Espero que te repongas— dijo antes de salir de la habitación

.

* * *

.

Porque cuando sus labios tocaban los de Sakura el mundo y sus preocupaciones desaparecían…

.

Había girado completamente su cuerpo para estrecharla entre sus brazos, sintiendo como sus pechos desnudos se apretaban contra su torso

.

—Sasuke…— gimió cuando el movimiento de sus labios provocaba una fricción que le había endurecido los pezones

Sasuke se olvido de todo, la tomo por los muslos y la elevo, Sakura se estremeció al sentir el roce de su miembro erecto

—No se que me has hecho…— murmuro mordisqueando sus labios

Sakura sonrió

.

Se deleito sintiendo el calor de su aliento y la textura de su lengua

.

Sasuke besaba su cuello con tanta desesperación que Sakura pensó que le dejaría marcas, sus corazones latían apresuradamente y sus cuerpos fríos poco a poco se calentaban

.

Sus cuerpos perlados estaban listos para unirse, Sakura temblaba, anhelando fundirse con él, clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke y este gruño mas excitado aun

.

Finalmente se tumbaron sobre el cobertor, a penas la espalda de Sakura estuvo apoyada, Sasuke descendió hacia sus pechos desnudos, jugo, acaricio y lamió las rosáceas oréalas para después pellizcar con sus dedos los pezones erguidos

.

—Sasuke...— jadeo arqueándose hacia él

—Se que te gusta— murmuro con satisfacción mientras besaba su abdomen— pensé que nunca volvería a tenerte— confeso

Beso sus costados antes de volver a atrapar uno de sus pezones en su boca

.

Sakura llevo sus manos hacia la cinturilla su pantalón para desabotonarlo

.

—Ahora Sasuke...quiero volver a sentirte dentro de mi— le susurro al oído

Lo deseaba, necesitaba sentir una vez más que eran uno mismo

—Solo será un momento— dijo él, alejándose para deshacerse de su ropa

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba de regreso, envolviéndola con su cuerpo caliente y reclamando sus labios

.

Sasuke continuaba saboreando sus pechos mientras sus dedos invadían la parte más íntima de Sakura

.

—Ahhhh— un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Sasuke acarició el centro de su placer, mientas ella movía sus caderas al ritmo de sus caricias

Alzo las caderas deseosa de mas, entonces Sasuke se tumbo sobre ella, guiando su miembro hacia su entrada

—N-no te d-etengas— rogó

Sasuke alzo la comisura de sus labios apenas segundos antes de hundirse en ella

.

Se quedo estático un instante, saboreando la estreches del cuerpo de Sakura

.

Cuando Sasuke comenzó a moverse, Sakura levantó las piernas, lo rodeó y lo apresó como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara de ella

.

La envestía lentamente al principio pero después Sasuke siguió cada vez más rápido, más fuerte

.

Sus jadeos y el sonido de las brazas consumiéndose era lo único sonido latente, a pesar de la baja temperatura de la noches sus cuerpos sudaban como si estuvieran en el desierto

.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tenso perceptiblemente

—Llega conmigo— le susurro Sasuke al oído, disminuyendo el ritmo para hora moverse circularmente

—Si…— gimió, abrazándolo mas contra su cuerpo— te amo…te amo— repitió

Sentía que aprisionaba el miembro de Sasuke cada vez más

—Ohh, Sasuke…ya no puedo mas— jadeo

Entonces el Uchiha acelero el ritmo hasta que juntos alcanzaron el clímax

.

* * *

.

—Va siendo hora de que me vaya— dijo Ino para si misma

Había estado acompañando a Naruto mientras los calmantes hacían efecto

—Mmm— murmuro el rubio con los ojos cerrados

La rubia sonrió

—Idiota, tal vez con esto aprendas a cuidarte mejor

—Ino…— escucho desde la puerta— el equipo de rescate ya esta reunido— le informo Sai

—Estas herido— se asusto cuando al girar a verlo noto que su mano izquierda vendada hasta el codo

Se acerco a él

—¿Te sientes bien?— inquirió

Sai estaba contrariado puesto que no era habitual que mostrara tanta preocupación por él

—Solo fue una quemadura leve— sonrió

Ino se mordió los labios

—No me gusta ver esa expresión en tu rostro— dijo Sai elevando su mano sana para acariciarle el rostro

La rubia disfruto su tacto

.

* * *

**.**

La luz del alba se filtro por la entrada de la cueva recordándole a Sasuke su misión

.

—Tenemos que irnos— dijo con un tono de voz áspero

Sakura estaba distraída acariciando con uno de sus dedos el torso de él

—Quiero quedarme así un rato mas— murmuro abrazándose mas a él

Sasuke apretó los dientes

—Sakura vístete por favor— pidió casi gruñendo

La pelirosa se irguió sin importarle estar desnuda delante de él

—¿Ahora que sucede?— pregunto con el ceño fruncido

—Esto no debía pasar…no de nuevo— dijo

El enojo de Sakura crecía a cada instante

—Pero paso…— se detuvo y vio directamente a los ojos— ¿es que no sientes nada por mi?— pregunto

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

—No sabes lo que estas diciendo, tener una relación conmigo es mas complicado de lo que piensas

—¿Por qué?— inquirió— ya conozco la verdad…

—No se trata de eso— murmuro él— estar cerca de mi es peligroso

Sakura se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras

—¿Qué quieres decir?...

—Tengo enemigos Sakura…muchos de ellos, no dudarían en hacerte daño para vengarse de mi

—No creo que sea para tanto— suspiro

Sasuke se levanto, dejándola sola sobre la manta

—Vivimos en mundos diferente— comenzó a decir mientras se vestía— desde que era un niño— negó con la cabeza— no, mas bien desde que nací he estado atado a esta vida, mi padre también era un militar y mi madre sufrió mucho por su causa

Los labios de Sakura temblaban, ella intentaba retener las lágrimas

—Cada vez que él estaba en una misión ella lloraba todo el día, rogando para que regresara con vida, se escondía para que no la viéramos…no quiero esa vida para ti

—Déjame decidir por mi misma lo que quiero y me conviene— se exalto— Kakashi, Dan, Tsunade han manejado mi vida y ahora tu deseas hacerlo también

Se puso de pie

—Quiero estar contigo Sasuke— Sakura aminoraba el espacio entre ellos pero Sasuke ya estaba decidido a alejarse de ella

—Ponte la camiseta…te esperare afuera— dijo apresurándose a salir

Sabía que si ella llegara a tocarlo no podría resistirlo

.

Sakura apretó la prenda contra su cuerpo

.

La actitud de Sasuke había sido tan fría que le había calado los huesos

.

* * *

.

Tsunade se paseaba de un lado a otro por los nervios

.

—Tranquilízate— le dijo Dan— Kakashi no ha dicho que algo vaya mal

La rubia entrecerró los ojos

—Se lo advertí— comenzó a decir— no me parecía buena idea que Sakura se fuera de aquí…

—Kakashi no tuvo nada que ver— lo interrumpió Dan ganándose una mirada furibunda de su esposa

—No te pongas de su lado— gruño

Dan rió con nerviosismo

—No recuerdas que fue Sakura quien quiso estudiar en Tokio

Tsunade suspiro mostrando una mirada triste

—Lo siento…tienes razón— murmuro sorbiendo la nariz— es solo que estoy preocupada

El peliblanco se levanto del sillón y la atrajo así si

—Yo también estoy preocupado— dijo acariciando su espalda para reconfortarla— vayamos a la cocina te preparare un te

Tsunade asintió

.

* * *

.

Sakura alcanzo a Sasuke fuera de la cueva, este giro levemente para verla de reojo sin espectar palabra alguna

.

—Estoy lista— murmuro para llenar el incomodo silencio

Sasuke asintió

—Pongamos en marcha— dijo empezando a caminar

—Sasuke…— lo llamo pero este negó con la cabeza sin girarse y sin detener su andar

.

El sol ya había salido por completo y se podían distinguir los acantilados a los lejos

Más de lo que Sakura supuso

.

Mientras caminaban y tras echarle una mirada de reojo, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba distraída con sus manos

.

—Cuatro, cinco…seis— suspiro

—¿Qué haces?— pregunto Sasuke

Sakura se asusto e instintivamente oculto sus manos tras ella

—N-nada— respondió titubeante

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño mas no siguió preguntando y continúo la caminata

.

Llevaban más de una hora caminando y en lo alto del cielo los sobrevolaban las aves de rapiña, esperando que desfallecieran para atacar, la temperatura se elevaba rápidamente aunque aun era temprano, el sol parecía calentar con más intensidad cada segundo

.

Sakura se detuvo repentinamente

.

—Ya no puedo mas— jadeo buscando con la mirada un refugio que aminorara el calor

El área era tan árida que tuvo suerte al encontrar un pequeño árbol con las suficientes hojas para darles protección

—Toma agua— Sasuke le había extendido una cantimplora

—Porque no pueden recogernos aquí— inquirió la pelirosa, a su parecer era un lugar seguro

—Es un espacio demasiado abierto— le respondió el Uchiha— si el helicóptero aterrizara aquí seria un blanco fácil

—¿Un blanco fácil?— repitió— no creo que hayan mas de aquellos hombres siguiéndonos

—Nunca se sabe— se encogió de hombros— además…tenemos un protocolo que cumplir

—¿Otra de sus reglas?...— ironizo— perdón— murmuro luego de suspirar— no debí decir eso

—Esta bien que digas lo que piensas— dijo Sasuke

Nuevamente un silencio sepulcral los rodeo

.

Retomaron su camino con apenas unos minutos de descanso, Sakura se veía fatigada, ojerosa y aunque ella no lo dijera, hambrienta, apretó fuertemente los puños, si al menos la hubiera dejado dormir tendría mas energía

.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo invadieron pero negó con la cabeza para intentar disiparlos

.

—¿Es así como terminara?— escucho a Sakura murmurar— ¿ni siquiera lo intentaras?— le reprocho

La mandíbula de Sasuke se enmarco notablemente

—Intentarlo, significaría arriesgar tu vida— respondió él

—Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo— contracto decidida

—PERO YO NO…— grito Sasuke girándose hacia ella, la abrazo con fuerza— no soportaría perderte para siempre…

Sakura correspondió a su abrazo, sollozando, al sentir que las palabras de Sasuke tenían demasiado peso para él mismo

.

El sonido de un helicóptero se escucho a lo lejos

.

—No te separes de mi— rogó ella

—Lo siento…— susurro él, besando levemente sus labios antes de separarse de ella para esperar que el grupo de rescate descendiera

Dos soldados armados bajaron primero para brindar protección, luego lo hizo Ino quien sonrió aliviada al verlos a ambos bien

—Sakura…— llamo a la pelirosa que parecía ida

Esta elevo la mirada hacia la rubia y le sonrió para corresponderle

—Subamos— le dijo Sasuke sosteniéndola por los hombros para ayudarla a caminar

Cuando estaban a pocos metros del helicóptero Ino llego a su encuentro y abrazo a la pelirosa

—Estaba muy preocupada— dijo sin importarle el resentimiento que la pelirosa podía sentir por ella

—Ino…— lloro correspondiendo a su abrazo

.

Por fin estaban a salvo así que subieron al helicóptero, Ino estaba sentada con la cabeza de Sakura sobre su regazo, la pelirosa estaba cubierta por una manta y se sentía adormilada por las caricias de la rubia en su cabello

.

Sasuke estaba frente a ella, observándola por última vez, quería guardar cada detalle de su rostro, quería memorizar el tono exacto de sus ojos, la longitud de sus pestañas, la forma de sus labios...

.

Vio como los ojos de ella se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas y por primera vez en su vida él también quiso llorar

.

Era la despedida y estaba seguro que era lo más doloroso que había hecho en su vida…

.

* * *

.

—Sabes es extraño verte tan tranquilo— le dijo Sai a Naruto

El rubio bufo molesto

—Ya quiero levantarme de aquí pero no me dejan— gruño elevando sus manos para mostrarle que estaban amarradas a la cama

Sai sonrió

—Te lo tienes merecido por desobedecer a las enfermeras

—¿De parte de quien estas?— pregunto achicando los ojos

—De tu parte, por supuesto— respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa falsa

Naruto suspiro

—¿Ya te dieron tu castigo?— le pregunto

Sai asintió

—¿Una pena administrativa?— siguió preguntando Naruto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

—A partir de hoy y por tiempo indefinido seré el instructor para los nuevos reclutas— dijo con desanimo provocando una carcajada por parte del rubio

.

* * *

.

Estaban a segundos de aterrizar pero Sakura se había quedado dormida por el cansancio, así que Sasuke la tomo en brazos y bajo con ella

.

De pie en el hangar los esperaba Kakashi quien suspiro con alivio cuando confirmo que su sobrina estaba bien

.

Una enfermera se acerco con una camilla

.

—No— dijo Sasuke— yo la llevare

La joven le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Kakashi pero este asintió dando su consentimiento

—Tienen que atenderte a ti también— dijo el peligris

—Estoy bien— alego Sasuke

—Esa enorme mancha de sangre en tu espalda me deja escéptico— replico Kakashi pero Sasuke no dijo nada

Tras recorrer los pasillos en completo silencio, llegaron hasta la enfermería, Sasuke deposito suavemente a la pelirosa sobre la cama

—¿Tiene alguna herida?— pregunto Koharu revisando con una pequeña linterna las pupilas de la chica

—Ninguna— respondió Sasuke

La anciana reviso su pulso y la temperatura de su cuerpo antes de ponerle suero

—¿Cómo esta?— le pregunto Kakashi

—Esta bien, un poco deshidratada y tal vez estará conmocionada cuando despierte, así que alguien tiene que quedarse con ella hasta que eso suceda

El peligris asintió

—Me encargare de eso

—Por ahora solo hay que dejarla descansar— recomendó la mujer— Sasuke sube a la otra camilla— dijo

—Estoy bien— repitió

La anciana le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos

—Cuando te recibas de médico avalare esa afirmación, mientras tanto— especto señalando la camilla—s-u-b-e

Sasuke suspiro mientras se deshacía de su camisa y se sentaba donde le habían "pedido"

—Tienes que contárselo todo— dijo el Uchiha mientras la anciana desinfectaba la herida

Kakashi mantuvo la mirada vaga

—No es una niña— continuo frunciendo el ceño ante el ardor de antiséptico

—Eso lo se…— murmuro Kakashi—...es solo que no quiero que me odie…

—No lo hará— dijo Sasuke

—Listo, he limpiado y desinfectado la herida pero debes ser mas cuidadoso— lo reprendió la mujer

Sasuke se bajo de la camilla y camino hasta la salida

—¿No te quedaras hasta que despierte?— pregunto Kakashi

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y salio sin decir una palabra

—Parece deprimido— murmuro Koharu

Kakashi bajo la mirada hacia Sakura y limpio el rastro de lagrimas secas que tenia sobre sus mejillas

.

.


	14. ¿Sin Luchar?

.

_HOLA CHICAS  
_

_LES ANUNCIO, INDICO, COMUNICO, DOCUMENTO, REVELO, NOTIFICO CON TODOS SUS DEMÁS SINÓNIMOS QUE:  
_

_**ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**  
_

_SI LO SÉ, NO SE LOS DIJE ANTES PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTA VEZ EL FINAL SI ESTÁ COMPLETO NO COMO EN MI OTRO FIC ¬¬ (lo bueno que ya he avanzado bastante)  
_

_SOLO ME RESTA DECIRLES QUE COMENTEN  
_

_BYE BYE  
_

.

* * *

.

.

Sintió dolor en uno de sus brazos, abrió los ojos con pesadez para entonces distinguir un catéter causante de su molestia, parpadeo varias veces para acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de la lámpara

.

—Oh Sakura que bueno que despertaste— escucho una voz temblorosa

De repente se vio envuelta en un par de brazos que la envolvian con fuerza

—Me tenías tan preocupada cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te lastimaron?...háblame Sakura— pidió la rubia

La pelirosa a penas parpadeo

—Sakura…— la llamo de nuevo

—¿Qué hora es?— pregunto con la garganta seca

—Son las diez de la noche, haz dormido todo el día— respondió Tsunade acariciando su cabello

Sakura llevo una de sus manos hasta su garganta

—Debes estar sedienta— descubrió la rubia apresurándose a servirle un vaso con agua

Ella bebió despacio sin dar señales de querer hablar con la Tsunade

—P-pediré que te traigan algo de comer— dijo la rubia ante el incomodo silencio

.

.

Cuando salió de la habitación Kakashi y Dan la esperaban fuera

—¿Ya ha despertado?— pregunto el peligris

Tsunade asintió con lágrimas bañándole el rostro

—Apenas hablo conmigo— sollozo

Dan la abrazo

—Aun debe estar procesando lo que paso

Tsunade negó con la cabeza

—Había aprensión en su mirada

—Tsunade creo que llego la hora de contarle todo— dijo Kakashi— ¿estas de acuerdo?

La aludida elevo su mirada hacia el peligris y asintió

.

* * *

.

—Estas atado a la cama, por que no me sorprende eso— ironizo Sasuke

El rubio arqueo una ceja

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto

Sasuke también arqueo una ceja

—Vine a verte, no es obvio— respondió tajante

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— lo reto el rubio— deberías estar con Sakura-chan

Sasuke desvió la mirada

—Ese no es asunto tuyo— gruño

—Bastardo cobarde…— murmuro Naruto entre dientes

Sasuke sonrió con tristeza al escucharlo, su amigo tenia razón, por eso y por su desánimo no inicio una pelea con él, se sentía deprimido, había pasado el día entero intentando ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera Sakura pero le fue casi imposible

.

Deambuló cerca de su habitación un par de veces mas no se atrevió a entrar

.

Por el bien de ella era mejor alejarse…

.

* * *

.

Sakura tenía la mirada fija en la ventana cuando escucho que Tsunade regresaba

.

—Me alegro que estés bien Sakura— le sonrió Dan

—Bien…— susurro para si misma, luego elevo la mirada hacia los tres— supongo que si están reunidos piensan explicarme porque me han estado engañando toda mi vida

Tsunade se estremeció, Kakashi y Dan se vieron entre si

—Fue para protegerte— dijo Kakashi y Sakura frunció el ceño, enojada

—¿Protegerme? Estoy empezando a odiar esa palabra— casi grito

Dan y Tsunade no entendieron del todo el comentario pero Kakashi si

—Quiero saberlo todo…¿Por qué me secuestraron?— pregunto obligándose a tranquilizarse— me hicieron ver muchas imágenes que en un principio creí nunca haber visto pero ahora estoy segura que si las conocía

Todos escucharon con atención

—Estuve dentro de una pequeña cámara, me sentía mareada— tomo su cabeza entre sus manos— ¿quiero saber porque fue todo eso?

Se abrazo a si misma

—Me dispararon…— murmuro

Kakashi apretó fuertemente los dientes

—Si Sasuke no hubiera llegado yo…yo no se que hubiera sido de mi

—No te alteres, por favor— pidió Tsunade sentándose sobre la cama para abrazarla

—Tus padres no murieron en un accidente como te hicimos creer— comenzó a decir Kakashi, sorprendiéndola

.

* * *

.

Sasuke jadeaba con esfuerzo mientras su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, después de dejar a Naruto decidió descargar su enojo y frustración en el gimnasio de la base, había utilizado todas las maquinas e instrumentos que ahí se encontraban pero nada parecía calmarlo

.

—Si sigues así te lastimaras seriamente— Sai apareció lanzándole una toalla para que se secara el sudor

—Hmph— murmuro

—No es mi costumbre entrometerme pero…

—Entonces no lo hagas— lo corto Sasuke de mal humor

—¿A que le tienes tanto miedo?— siguió sin importarle la cara de pocos amigos del pelinegro

.

Desvió la mirada pensativo, tenia muchas razones para tener miedo, la vida que llevaba era solitaria y peligrosa, había acumulado enemigos durante prácticamente toda su vida, ¿su temor?...que alguno le hiciera daño a ella

.

Podría vivir sin ella, sabiendo que estaba con bien, pero si algo le sucedía o llegara a morir él también lo haría

.

Sai suspiro

.

—Escuche que tomaste la misión del desierto— comento

—Si— respondió Sasuke

—¿Cuándo sale el equipo?

—En unas cuantas horas

Sai frunció los labios y se fijo en el reloj

—Ya casi es media noche, por lo menos deberías dormir un par de horas

Sasuke siguió levantando pesas ignorando la sugerencia

—¿No te despedirás de ella?— tanteo Sai

Como si hubiera perdido las fuerzas, Sasuke dejo caer las mancuernas al suelo

—No tiene caso— murmuro alejándose de ahí

.

* * *

.

—¿Quieres que te dejemos sola?— inquirió Dan con cautela

Habían terminado de contarle toda la verdad pero la pelirosa solo lloraba en silencio

—Estaremos cerca por si nos necesitas— dijo Kakashi

Salieron de la habitación en completo silencio

—Crees que este bien— sollozo Tsunade

—Es fuerte— la consoló el peligris— en eso se parece mucho a ti

La rubia logro sonreír

—Les he preparado un camarote— les informo cambiando el tema

—Pero…le dijimos a Sakura que estaríamos cerca— replico la rubia

Kakashi negó con la cabeza

—Necesita estar sola y ustedes descansar, han estado pendiente de ella todo el día

—Creo que tienes razón— concedió Dan— ¿tu te quedaras aquí?

—Tengo asuntos que arreglar, pero regresaré lo más pronto que pueda

—No estoy muy segura de esto pero confieso que me siento fatigada— dijo Tsunade

.

* * *

.

Se levanto de la cama y se calzó las pantuflas que estaban justo al lado , no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que la habían dejado sola pero le pareció una eternidad, pudo comprender el sentimiento que llevo a Tsunade, Kakashi y Dan a mentirle, protegerla…

.

—Protegerme— murmuro para si misma

Pronunciada por los labios de Sasuke parecía un castigo

—Protegerme de ser feliz— rió sin humor— protegerme de no amarlo

Sintió un nudo en su garganta que ya se le estaba haciendo demasiado habitual

.

Necesitaba salir de esa habitación, ver más que cuatro paredes pintadas del mismo color

.

Salio de la habitación aunque le extraño que no hubiera nadie a fuera, por fin encontró un reloj y supo la razón, era de madrugada, se distinguían un par de habitaciones con luz en su interior

.

—En unas cuantas horas me darán de alta ¿Por qué no puedes traerme lo que te pido?— escucho

Sakura reconoció la voz en seguida

—Uzumaki-san mientras deje de usar esa bata…yo estoy a cargo— lo reto la enfermera

—Mariko-san se que estas ultimas horas me he portado mal— tanteo con un tono de voz consolador— pero es que no estoy acostumbrado a estar postrado en cama todo el día

A la enfermera le dio un tic en la ceja

—Esa no es una excusa valida

Naruto frunció el ceño pero luego suspiro rendido

—Nadie puede decir que no lo intentaste— murmuro Sakura desde la puerta

El rubio elevo su mirada hacia ella y sonrió al verla

—Pensaba pasar a visitarte en cuanto me dieran de alta

Sakura le sonrió

—Bueno ahora si me disculpan debo seguir con mi guardia

—Gracias Mariko-san— dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo

La aludida sonrió de lado

—Muchas caen bajo sus encantos Uzumaki-san pero yo no…— se burlo

Cuando la mujer dejo la habitación Sakura ocupo el asiento junto a la cama del rubio

—¿Te sientes bien?— pregunto claramente preocupada

—Estoy bien— se apresuro a decir— es lo que he estado intentando decirle a todos

Sakura lo examino con la mirada entonces descubrió que una de sus manos estaban atadas a la cama

—¿Por qué te pusieron eso?— pregunto sorprendida

Naruto rió sintiéndose avergonzado

—Me escape un par de veces y la herida se abrió— dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza— después de que me curara, Koharu-obasan ordeno que me pusieron esto

El rubio consiguió que Sakura riera

—Pero tu ¿como estas?— pregunto borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

—Bien— respondió ella desanimada

—Supongo que Sasuke no fue a verte— dijo en un tono condescendiente

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro sin que pudiera detenerlas

—La primera vez que hice equipo con Sasuke pensé que era un cabron arrogante que se paralizaría de miedo durante la misión, pero no fue así, nunca vi miedo en su mirada…hasta ahora

Sakura elevo la mirada hacia Naruto

—Teme que te hagan daño por su culpa

—No tiene que ser así…

Naruto negó con la cabeza

—Cuando atrapas a alguien lo primero que hace es amenazarnos con dañar a las personas que mas queremos— Sakura trato de interrumpirlo pero él negó con la cabeza nuevamente— entiendo como se siente él, aun así no lo apruebo

—Quiero hablar con él…— pidió la pelirosa— dime donde esta

—Sasuke ya no esta en la base— intervino una voz desde la puerta

.

* * *

.

—Nunca me imagine que estaríamos en juntos en un mismo equipo tan pronto— Kankuro había interrumpido el letargo del Uchiha

Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en las nubes

—Desaparece Kankuro, si no quieres terminar peor que la última vez

—No te preocupes, no te guardo rencor— dijo Kankuro sobándose la mandíbula con una de sus manos, sus mejillas estaban un poco hinchadas y su ojo morado— aunque todavía no se porque te molestaste tanto, solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo al igual que tu el tuyo— se encogió de hombros— aunque debo decirte que no me hubiese importado que cambiáramos de lugar y ser yo quien disfrutara en aquella habitación

Sasuke se levanto y tomando a Kankuro del cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared del helicóptero

—Eh ¿Qué pasa ahí?— pregunto el piloto al sentir el estremecimiento de la maquina

—Estas acabando con mi paciencia— rugió apretando con mas fuerza su agarre al punto de comenzar a asfixiarlo

Kankuro trato con sus manos apartar las de Sasuke de su cuello pero era tal la fuerza que usaba él que le fue imposible

—UCHIHA-SAN DETENGASE PORFAVOR— pidió uno de sus compañeros

Al ver que no atendía a su pedido dos de ellos lo tomaron por los hombros para lograr separarlos, Kankuro cayo al suelo tosió repetidamente

—Eso fue estúpido y peligroso, estamos a mas doce mil metros de altura, resuelvan sus asuntos una vez que esta misión acabe— los regaño el líder del escuadrón

Sasuke regreso a su asiento sin decir una palabra más

.

* * *

.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia

.

—¿Se ha ido?, ¿A dónde?— pregunto secándose el rastro de lagrimas

—Acepto una misión de ultimo momento— dijo Ino para llenar el silencio

Naruto apretó los puños

—_«Asi que el bastarado huyo»_— pensó el rubio

—Pero…estaba herido— repuso la pelirosa

—No era nada de consideración…

Sakura se puso de pie y salio de la habitación en silencio

Naruto suspiro

—¿No intentaste detenerlo?— pregunto Uzumaki

Ino negó con la cabeza mostrando una expresión triste en sus ojos

—No entiendo como le permitieron ir

—Estamos escasos de personal después de lo que paso en la isla

—¿Has sabido algo de Gaara?— pregunto el rubio

—Hoy en la tarde lo trasladaran a una habitación donde podrá recibir visitas— respondió Ino frotándo la comisura de uno de sus ojos

—Te ves cansada, ve a tu camarote yo también intentare dormir— pidió el rubio

La rubia sonrió

—¿No quieres que te traiga algo antes?— pregunto

—Un tazón de ramen— dijo poniendo ojos de perrito

—Lo siento, esta prohibido en tu dieta

Naruto frunció los labios

—Entonces no quiero nada— refunfuño

—Como quieras, regresaré a verte mas tarde

.

Fingió una sonrisa hasta que salio al pasillo alejada de la mirada de Naruto, estaba deprimida y celosa a la vez, Sasuke se tomaba tantas molestias por Sakura mientras que por ella no sentía absolutamente nada

.

Escucho los sollozos de Sakura al pasar delante de su puerta

.

Su rostro cambio totalmente antes de tomar el pomo y girarlo

.

—¿Eres una niña o que?— dijo con voz fría— crees que todo se solucionara llorando

Sakura elevo la mirada hacia ella

—Se que no, pero no puedo evitarlo— respondió tratando en vano de hacer que las lagrimas dejaran de correr

Ino sonrió levemente como dándole a entender que sabia como se sentía exactamente

—Tu estas enamorada de él— Sakura hizo una afirmación no una pregunta

La rubia se sorprendió

—¿Él te lo dijo?— pregunto pero negó con la cabeza sonriendo— no, no pudo habértelo dicho…Sasuke no es ese tipo de hombres

—No me has respondido… ¿lo amas?

—Si— dijo la rubia sin dudarlo— y era su mujer hasta que le fue asignado cuidarte

Sakura realmente no se sorprendió, había descubierto algo íntimo entre ellos la última vez que los vio juntos

.

Ahora la pregunta era si lo seguían siendo aun cuando él y Sakura habían hecho el amor

.

—Sasuke nunca me amo— la rubia comenzó a llenar el silencio que se había formado— no fue mas que la mujer a la que acudía cuando estaba caliente

Sakura tembló

—El me lo advirtió desde que empezamos nuestra "relación"— enmarco la palabra con los dedos— pero yo estúpidamente me enamore completamente

La pelirosa bajo la mirada

—Adelante— dijo Ino— se que quieres preguntarme algo

—¿Tú y Sasuke aun…aun están juntos?

Ino sonrió con melancolía

—La última vez que Sasuke y yo estuvimos juntos…fue el día que deje tu departamento, poco después terminamos

Sakura inconscientemente suspiro

—¿Cuándo regresara?— pregunto

Ino se encogió de hombros

—Todo depende de la situación… ¿planeas esperarlo?

Sakura asintió

—No conseguirás nada quedándote aquí— dijo desconcertando a la pelirosa— no harás cambiar de parecer a Sasuke tan fácilmente, es demasiado obstinado

—¿Entonces que puedo hacer?, no quiero perderlo

—Dale tiempo, concéntrate en la universidad, trata de no pensar y encontraras la solución

—¿Habrá uno?— murmuro sombría

—Siempre la hay— dijo Ino saliendo de la habitación sin despedirse de la pelirosa

.

A penas cerro la puerta las lágrimas bañaron su rostro, no hubiera podido contenerse más

.

—Si te quedas aquí te escuchara y se sentirá aun peor…

La rubia se sobresalto al no haberse percatado de la presencia de Sai

—Te llevare a tu camarote— dijo tomándola por los hombros para que caminara junto a él

—¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias por mi?— sollozo

—Porque te amo, creí que ya lo sabias— respondió después de un breve silencio

.

* * *

.

Cuatro días transcurrieron desde que había dejado la base, tras una misión exitosa y sin ningún herido de gravedad, Sasuke se dirigió hacia la oficina de Kakashi

.

—Escuche sobre el incidente con Kankuro— dijo el peligris

—No quiero hablar sobre eso, pedí verte por otro asunto

Kakashi dejo sobre su escritorio los documentos que estaba leyendo

—Te escucho

—¿Dónde esta Sakura?— le pregunto directamente

—Porque quieres saberlo— repuso Kakashi

Sasuke no respondió y el peligris suspiro resignado

—En su departamento, no acepto irse a Fukushima con Tsunade

El pelinegro asintió taciturno

—Necesito un favor— dijo con un tono mas serio de lo habitual que preocupo a Kakashi

—Si esta en mis manos, te ayudare…te lo debo

.

—Haz que Sakura se haga una prueba de embarazo…

.

.


	15. Consumación

.

T_T **_QUE TRISTE ES DESPEDIR UNA HISTORIA _**

**_QUIERO AGRADECERLE A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUIERON EL FIC DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, A LAS QUE COMENTARON_**

**_GRACIAS..._**

**_ESPERO QUE ÉSTE ÚLTIMO CAPITULO LES GUSTE_**

**_ESTOY TAN EMOSIONADA QUE YA NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR, SOLO LES PIDO QUE LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL_**

.

.

* * *

.

—Debo admitir que tenía una leve esperanza— murmuro Naruto con el rostro entristecido desde la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke

—No veo porque, ya te había dicho que no iba a ir— respondió sin dejar de teclear en su laptop

Naruto suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza

—Eres despreciable…— le dijo yéndose sin darle tiempo al pelinegro de replicar

—Idiota— murmuro suspirando con cansancio, hizo a un lado la computadora y abrió la gaveta central de su escritorio

.

Entre sus dedos sujetaba una fotografía de Sakura que Ino le había regalado, la rubia y la pelirosa habían mantenido contacto durante los **dos años** que habían transcurrido

—_«Dos años»_— medito con melancolía— y en todo ese tiempo no he vuelto a verla

Se levanto de su silla y se recostó en su cama cuyo techo estaba cubierto por más fotografías de la chica

.

Sonrió extendiendo su mano para acariciar la imagen

.

—Felicidades por tu graduación…— musito

.

* * *

.

—¿Ya estas lista, Sakura?— pregunto Tsunade entrando a la habitación de la pelirosa

Esta dejo de maquillarse para atenderla

—Si— dijo sonriendo

Los ojos color miel de Tsunade mostraban orgullo

—¿Kakashi ya llego?— pregunto la pelirosa

Tsunade suspiro con molestia

—Por supuesto que no, Kakashi no llega puntual ni aunque su vida dependa de ello

—Porque criticas a alguien que no puede defenderse…— la habitual y monótona voz del peligris se escucho desde la sala

Sakura corrió a su encuentro

—Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme— murmuro abrazándolo

El peligris correspondió a su abrazo con cariño

—No debes, nunca volveré a alejarme de ti

Le sonrió a Naruto, Ino y Sai quienes estaban también ahí

—Muchas felicidades, Sakura-chan— dijo Naruto

—Gracias— respondió

.

La relación entre ellos se había estrechado hasta el punto de considerarse amigos cercanos

.

Durante todo ese tiempo aprendió a fortalecerse, le dolía la terquedad de Sasuke pero como su nivel de madurez le había enseñado no podía forzar las cosas, se había centrado en su carrera, amigos y familia—ahora se centraría en ella misma—, Naruto le había confesado que Ino le daba una copia a Sasuke de cada fotografía suya que conseguía y que éste las guardaba celosamente

.

Fijó su mirada en un punto fijo, ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos

.

—Él no ha venido con nosotros— murmuro Ino cuando se reunieron

Sakura negó con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa

—No me hagas caso…mejor cuéntame como va este bebe— dijo inclinándose hacia el vientre abultado de Ino

—Creciendo fuerte e inquieto— respondió con una gran sonrisa

Poco a poco y con todas las atenciones de Sai para con Ino, había conseguido que la rubia se enamorara completamente de él y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo, ella había cambiado las misiones por un cargo mas tranquilo y menos peligroso

.

Cuando llegaron al auditoria de la universidad donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de graduación este estaba repleto de invitados

.

—Esto es un poco intimidante— repuso la pelirosa detallando en gran número de personas

—Imagínalos a todos desnudos y veras que dar tu discurso será pan comido— la animo Naruto

—Si tienes razón— agradeció acercándose a él— por allá hay alguien que quiere verte— murmuro

Al girar su mirada descubrió el rostro sonrojado de Hinata mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos

Naruto suspiro profundamente

—Nos veremos luego— se despidió caminando hacia la pelinegra

.

.

Con orgullo Kakashi llevo a Sakura del brazo para que retirara su diploma y posteriormente dijera su discurso

.

Agradeció mentalmente el poder tener la oportunidad de estar ahí y contar con su amor incondicional

.

* * *

.

Dos días después Sasuke estaba preparado para una nueva misión

.

—Ey! bastardo, ya es hora de irnos— lo llamo Naruto de mal humor

Él se puso de pie y le dio alcance

—¿Por qué estas tan enojado, idiota?

—Y todavía lo preguntas— refunfuño el rubio

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez

—No pienso discutir lo mismo contigo nuevamente

—Bien— gruño— porque yo tampoco quiero escucharte

Lo prefirió así, sin Naruto molestándolo tendría más tiempo para pensar en ella

.

.

**Flash Back**

.

—Necesito saber si Sakura espera un hijo mío…

El rostro de Kakashi palideció

—Y lo dices así, sin prepararme antes— le reprocho dejándose caer en su silla

Suspiró para recobrar el aliento

—Si diera positivo ¿Qué harás?— pregunto masajeando su cien claramente perturbado

Todos los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron

—En realidad no lo se…— confeso atormentado

Kakashi se acerco a él y poso su mano en el hombro de él para darle su apoyo

—Olvida lo que dije antes, estaba molesto y no se me ocurrió atacarte de otra manera, habla con ella, arreglen las cosas…los dos lo están pasando realmente mal

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

—Solo dijiste la verdad, y fue mejor terminar antes de que pasara algo irreversible

El peligris suspiro consciente de que no cambiaría a Sasuke de parecer

—Yo me encargare y te mandare llamar cuando sepa el resultado

—Gracias Kakashi…

.

**End flash back**

.

.

—SASUKE CUIDADO— el desgarrador grito de Naruto lo hizo regresar a tierra

Habían lanzado una granada de mano muy cerca de él, a penas le dio tiempo de correr, pero la explosión convirtió las rocas y escombros en proyectiles que le impactaron de lleno en el cuerpo

—Mierda— gruño por el dolor

—Que crees cabrón, no estas en el parque de diversiones— le recordó Naruto acercándose para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

—Muy gracioso— ironizo de mal humor— creo que me torcí el tobillo

El rubio negó con la cabeza

—Sube a aquel peñasco y cúbreme— ordeno el pelinegro

—De acuerdo— respondió el rubio sujetando con fuerza su rifle

Mientras evaluaba sus propias heridas decidió dejar de pensar un instante en Sakura si no quería terminar en un cementerio

.

* * *

.

Ya había terminado, delante del mundo ella ya era una doctora, ahora la pregunta ¿Qué hacer?...

—Sakura quiero presentarte a alguien— Tsunade se acercaba con una anciana de apariencia apacible— ella es Koharu Utatae y fue mi maestra

—Es un placer Utatane-san—dijo inclinando la cabeza

—Tsunade me ha comentado lo talentosa que eres a pesar de tu edad

Sakura sonrió

—Doy mi mejor esfuerzo en todo lo que hago

Koharu sonrió complacida por su respuesta

.

* * *

.

**Flash Back**

.

—No estoy embarazada— le aseguro Sakura a Tsunade desviando el rostro

—¿Ya te has hecho una prueba?— inquirió la rubia

—No…— respondió

—Entonces como estas tan segura

El rostro de Sakura enrojeció completamente

—No estaba en mis días fértiles cuando estuvimos juntos— susurro a penas audible para la rubia

Tsunade suspiro

—Sabes que esa no es ninguna garantía

—Lo se…— murmuro de repente deprimida

Dejo a Tsunade sola en la cocina y se encerró en su habitación, una vez sola se recostó en su cama posando ambas manos sobre su vientre

—Nada me haría más feliz que estar esperando un hijo tuyo— susurro con pesar

.

.

—Se niega a hacerse la prueba, dice que no esta embarazada— le informo Tsunade al peligris

Escucho a Kakashi suspirar tras la línea

—_Es tan obstinada como su madre_— comento— _intentalo nuevamente_

Tsunade sonrió

—No creo que haya sacado esa terquedad de su madre— dijo antes de cortar la comunicación

Colocó la bocina nuevamente en su lugar y suspiro, tomo entre sus manos la prueba de embarazo y camino hacía la habitación de la pelirosa

—Sakura— la llamo desde fuera— abre por favor

Tardo un poco pero pudo escuchar el leve crujir de la cama

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto al abrir un poco adormilada

Tsunade elevo el aparato frente a su cara

—No puedo obligarte a hacerlo pero...— comenzó a decir— como sabes eventualmente se sabrá tu estado, es mejor adelantar las cosas

Los labios de Sakura comenzaron a temblar y Tsunade descubrió por que

—No quieres que salga negativa— dedujo

Ella asintió refugiándose en sus brazos

—Kakashi me contó lo que ocurrió…— comenzó a decir acariciando su espalda— Sasuke también parece estar pasándola mal

—Entonces porque hace todo esto— logro gesticular

La única explicación razonable es que tiene miedo

—Estoy cansada de escuchar lo mismo— dijo apartándose de la rubia

Tsunade tomo una de sus manos y coloco el pequeño tuvo en ella

—El miedo es la reacción más común es este caso— murmuro antes de salir de la habitación

.

Sakura intento lanzar el aparato lejos pero no pudo, por mas que lo anhelara sabia que no estaba embarazada y seria mejor que lo comprobara de una vez

.

**End Flash Back**

.

* * *

.

Sasuke bajo del helicóptero, cojeando a causa de un esguince en su tobillo derecho

.

—Debes estar bromeando— dijo arqueando una ceja al ver a uno de sus compañeros acercar una silla de ruedas hacia él

Los que estaban en el hangar rieron estruendosamente

—Alégrate hoy es tu cumpleaños después de todo y te mimaremos— le palmeo el hombro Naruto

A Sasuke le resalto una vena en la frente

—Fue el mes pasado, idiota

El rostro del rubio mostró su desconcierto

—¿En serio?

Sasuke sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

—¿Eh? ¿A donde vas?— pregunto al verlo alejarse

—A la enfermería…— respondió sin detener su andar

.

Mientras recorría los pasillos, recordó la desilusión que había sentido al enterarse de que Sakura no esperaba un hijo suyo, si hubiese sido así habría justificado el estar a su lado— medito mientras se llamaba cobarde a si mismo

.

Cuando llego a la enfermería la anciana Koharu estaba como de costumbre en su escritorio

.

—Uchiha Sasuke, no es habitual que entres aquí sin haberte mandado a llamar antes, debes sentirte realmente mal— se burlo la mujer

Por su parte Sasuke no dijo nada y se sentó sobre la camilla

—Tengo un esguince— dijo

Utatae arqueo una ceja

—¿Solo eso?— inquirió al ver su ropa manchada de sangre

—Son solo rasguños

—Bien...— dijo ella ignorándolo— quítate la camisa, te examinaran en un momento

Sasuke frunció el ceño al verla salir despreocupadamente de la habitación

.

Sin poder hacer mas, asió sus manos al borde de la camilla, mientras su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo

.

Escucho nuevamente la puerta era abierta y el sonido metálico de la bandeja de curaciones

.

No se molesto en alzar la cabeza hasta que dos largas y esbeltas piernas— que por supuesto no pertenecían a la anciana— se posaron delante de él

.

—Será muy difícil para mí curarte en esa posición— escucho

Sus sentidos auditivos debían estarle jugando una broma, elevo la mirada para comprobar que no se había vuelto loco

.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver delante de él a Sakura, su Sakura

.

—Supuse que tendrías esa expresión cuando me vieras— dijo la pelirosa con una leve sonrisa— antes que me preguntes que demonios hago aquí y luego me pidas que me vaya te advierto que no pienso hacerlo— tomo aire para continuar— me quedare aquí hasta sacar de tu cabeza esa estúpida idea de que no podemos estar junto…

Sasuke la sorprendió cuando rápidamente bajo de la camilla y la estrechar entre sus brazos

—Esto quiere decir que no estas molesto— sollozo enrollando sus manos al rededor de su cuello

Sasuke la apretó más contra si

—Como podría— murmuro él— como podría, si me moría de ganas de volver a verte…

—Sasuke...— lloró ella

El pelinegro seco con delicadeza las lágrimas que bañaban el rostro de la pelirosa

—Te he extrañado tanto— confeso besando sus mejillas y nariz

Sakura acarició con una de sus manos el contorno de su rostro

—Yo también te he extrañado, todo este tiempo— dijo

Ambos inhalaron el aliento del otro antes de que sus labios se unieran por primera vez en años

.

Fue un beso tierno, cargado de anhelo para luego intensificarse y convertirse en puro deseo, sentían que el alma se les iba en cada suspiro, en cada jadeo, no necesitaban tomar aire, el uno se complementaba con el otro

.

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a vagar por los costados de ella, haciendo a un lado la bata blanca para tener más acceso a su cuerpo

.

Le temblaban las manos como si fuese la primera mujer que tocaba pero no era así, era miedo, nervios y deseo, todo mezclado

.

Tomo con sus fuertes manos la cintura de la pelirosa y la sentó sobre la camilla

.

—Alguien podría entrar— alego nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez

El pelinegro parecía no escucharla

—Sasuke...— susurro contra sus labios

Enmarco el rostro del Uchiha con sus manos y lo vio directamente a los ojos

—No me tendrás tan fácil— dijo descolocandolo

—¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió él

—Me hiciste sufrir por dos largos años— comenzó a decir mordisqueando sus labios para torturarlo

—Crei que hacía lo correcto— siseo excitado

Sakura negó con la cabeza

—Nunca creas que algo tan absurdo como alejarme de ti es lo mejor...— murmuro

Sasuke acarició el contorno de sus labios

—Te sirve de consuelo el saber que yo también la pase mal

Sakura negó con la cabeza

—No funciona

—Sakura...— susurro clavando sus oscuros ojos en los de ella— te amo...perdoname— bajo la mirada

La pelirosa se estremeció

—Te perdono— concedió— y lo hago porque sé que eres obstinado, terco, testarudo, cabezota, obcecado y todas las palabras que se deriven de estas

Sasuke seguía viéndola con deseo

—Ni lo intentes— sonrió divertida

El Uchiha acerco su rostro al de ella a penas rozando con la punta de su nariz el delicado cuello de la pelirosa

—Tengo que tenerte ahora mismo...

—Déjame curar tus heridas primero— jadeo estirando su cuello para darle más acceso

—Estoy bien— dijo mordisqueando su barbilla

—No...— gimió casi sin poder contenerse ella también— deja que haga mi trabajo

—Después— jadeo ahora mordisqueando sus labios

Estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, había anhelado por largo tiempo sus besos, sus caricias, todo de él

—Te amo— susurro rindiéndose ante el deseo

—Sakura, Sakura— siseó deshaciéndose de la molesta bata

.

Después de eso la ropa parecida quemarles la piel hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos

.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?— susurro acariciando y besando cada herida en su pecho

Sasuke se relamió los labios resecos

—No tiene importancia ahora

El pelinegro se dio un tierno beso en sus labios para luego descender hasta el valle de sus pechos

—Eres tan hermosa— gruño antes de atrapar uno de sus pezones en su boca

—Ahhh, Sasuke...— gimió arqueando la espalda

.

El Uchiha la tomo nuevamente de la cintura, la levanto de la camilla y la apoyo contra la puerta

.

—Así nadie no interrumpira— dijo con una sonrisa de lado en los labios

—Estas loco— se burló ella

—Es una posibilidad— consedió sosteniéndola con una mano mientras que con la otra guiaba su pene en su entrada— moriria si no te tengo ahora mismo

Sakura mordió el labio inferior de él

.

La envistió hundiéndose profundamente en ella, quedándose quieto para saborear el cálido cuerpo de Sakura

.

—Te amo...— susurro abrazándola

Sakura sonrió enternecida

—Yo también te amo— resondió

.

La esencia de Sakura rodeaba el falo caliente de Sasuke, cada envestida los acercaba a la gloria y más... hasta que alcanzaron la cúspide juntos

.

* * *

.

A Kahoru le palpitaba una vena en la cien

.

—Siguiente— exclamo quitándose los guantes de látex y tirándolos al cesto de la basura

—Koharu-san creo que me rompí el menique— la anciana entrecerró los ojos

—No me digas lo que crees tener, sé más especifico— revisó la herida del joven y arqueo una ceja— en mis tiempos ningún soldado venia a revisión por este tipo de heridas— especto comenzando a vendar

—En su época aun no existian los hospitales— murmuro el soldado

Utatae lo pinchó con una aguja y él grito de dolor

—No te pases de listo...

Kakashi rió suavemente

—Y tu— Kahoru se dirigió al peligris— deja de hacerte el tonto y pásame esas gasas

—Utatae-san dijiste que querías ayudar a esos dos— repuso— porque estas tan molesta ahora

Una botella de alcohol casi se estampó el rostro de Kakashi

—Mi consultorio no es un salón de citas

Al peligris le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

—Ejem...bueno tampoco es que estuviera planeado que sucediera así

.

La anciana estaba atendiendo a sus pacientes en una estrecha y muy poco cómoda habitación, motivo, su clínica tenía más de dos horas cerrada

.

* * *

.

Recostados sobre la camilla, completamente desnudos, ninguno sopesaba la idea de salir al exterior

.

—¿Qué haces?— pregunto el pelinegro cuando Sakura intentaba salir de su abrazo

—No te muevas— le dijo ella

Tomo la bata blanca del suelo y se la coloco sin ninguna prenda debajo

—¿Jugaremos?— la provoco sin despegar sus oscuros ojos de ella

Sakura sonrió

—Si jugaremos— repuso acercando la bandeja que había traído para curarlo antes— tu serás mi paciente y yo revisaré tus heridas

Mientras desinfectaba sus heridas, Sakura sintió un poco de remordimiento por ceder ante el deseo con él en ese estado

—Te has callado de repente— descubrió él

—Es solo que aun no sé como con todo lo que hemos hecho no se han abierto tus heridas— dijo sonrojada

—Mi cuerpo es bastante resistente— contractó devorándola con la mirada

—Sasuke...quiero estar contigo...

El pelinegro la sostuvo de su mentón para que lo viera directamente a los ojos

—No volveré a permitir que te alejes de mi— confeso

Sakura aspiro fuerte para retener las lágrimas, Sasuke desobedeciendola se había puesto de pie

—Si aceptas ahora mismo buscaremos un juez para que nos case

Las lágrimas se disiparon de sus ojos dando paso a una radiante sonrisa en ella

—No es una proposición muy romántica pero, en cuanto termine de curarte buscaremos a alguien que nos case— lo secundo

Sasuke la abrazo susurrándole palabras al oido...

.

No sabían que les deparaba el futuro de lo que si estaban seguros es que serian felices todo el tiempo que la vida se los permitiera

.

**Fin...**

.

.

* * *

.

Si se dieron cuenta, el final quedo abierto y un poco mal estructurado

¿PORQUE? se preguntaran

pues porque tengo pensado seguirlo, NO SE CUANDO, NI COMO, pero seguirá con un par de capitulos mas asi que esten pendientes

.

Bueno me despido y comenten

.

byeeeeee!


	16. Nuevo Comienzo

_.  
_

_**He aparecido  
**_

_**Espero que les guste este primer capi, es cortito pero es mas que todo una introduccion  
**_

_**Espero que tengan paciencia, ultimamente mi cabeza ha estado ocupada en otros asuntos  
**_

_**Cuidense y ojala les guste  
**_

_**bye bye  
**_

_.**  
**_

* * *

_.**  
**_

_._

_Un joven con la cara llena de pecas y de cabello rojo, observaba embelesado una figura unos metros delante de él_

_._

—_Tú eres nuevo ¿verdad? — pregunto una voz a su espalda_

_El chico asintió sin girarse_

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Kagami Fujimori— respondió _

— _¿Y a quien estas mirando, Fujimori-san? — pregunto el sujeto tras él_

—_A Uchiha-sensei— respondió suspirando— mis compañeros me dijeron que era hermosa_

— _¿Y lo has confirmado?_

—_En realidad se quedaron cortos— dijo Kagami_

—_Ya veo… y sabias que esta embarazada…_

_El pelirrojo se giro sorprendido_

—_No, no lo sabia— dijo viendo por primera vez al hombre que le hablaba—nadie me lo dijo_

—_Eso es porque nadie lo sabe, aun…_

_Kagami frunció el ceño_

— _¿Y cómo es que lo sabes tu, entonces? — pregunto curioso_

_El pelinegro sonrió de lado_

—_Porque yo soy el padre del bebe que espera _

_Abrio desmesuradamente los ojos  
_

—_U-usted es S-Sasuke U-U-Uchiha — los colores abandonaron el rostro del joven, sus nuevos compañeros también le habían advertido sobre él y su posesividad con su mujer _

—_Da un paseo por la base— dijo con parsimonia— ¿Unas cien veces, estará bien? — ironizo_

_Kagami asintió como un robot_

—_Bien, a que esperas— ordeno sombrío _

_De inmediato el chico salió corriendo a dar "su paseo" mientras Sasuke sonreía sádicamente_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura estaba acomodando unos frascos en los estantes cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos enrollarse en su cintura_

_._

—_Regrese…— susurro Sasuke besando el lóbulo de su oreja_

_La pelirosa sonrió _

—_Te extrañe— dijo ella girando para quedar frente a frente y darle un beso de bienvenida— ¿estas bien?_

—_Ni un solo rasguño— respondió Sasuke _

_La abrazo con fuerza y la elevo del suelo_

— _¿Qué crees que haces? — pregunto Sakura cuando la atrapo entre su cuerpo y la pared_

—_He estado fuera una semana entera…te deseo— jadeo descendiendo su rostro hacia su cuello_

_Sakura elevo la cabeza para darle más acceso_

—_No podemos…— gimió— tengo que atender a los heridos_

_El pelinegro estrujo una de sus piernas_

—_Sasuke…_

—_No hay ninguno— gruño— les ordene que no se lastimaran para que no nos interrumpieran_

_La pelirosa se rio _

—_Buen intento_

_Sasuke bufo _

—_Tú te has sentido bien— pregunto abrazándola delicadamente_

—_Las molestias habituales— contesto posando una de sus manos sobre su vientre_

_El pelinegro cubrió su mano con la suya _

—_Ya quiero que nazca_

—_Aun falta mucho— susurro ella_

_En ese momento tocaron la puerta_

—_Adelante— respondió cuando se hubieron separado _

—_Te veré después— dijo el pelinegro antes de salir, sin que sus ojos y la expresión en su rostro le dijera que disfrutaría la bienvenida _

— _¿Q-que puedo hacer por ti? — le pregunto a su paciente, sonrojada y afectada por su esposo_


	17. Visita Inesperada

.

_**Hehe hola**_

_**Yo de nuevo reportandome con el segundo capitulo de la segunda temporada**_

_**Espero que les guste y este ya lo hice como normalmente escribo**_

_**¬¬ osea, dos mil y... palabras**_

_._

_**No las interrumpo mas**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

—_Sakura, levanta tu blusa— pidió Koharu mientras ella preparaba el instrumental_

_La pelirosa acato las palabras de la anciana_

—_Bien, ahora le tomaremos la primera fotografía al bebe_

_Sasuke estaba impaciente_

—_Esta frío— susurro nerviosa, tomo la mano de Sasuke y la apretó_

_La anciana coloco el transductor sobre su vientre y en un instante la imagen apareció_

—_Parecen estar desarrollándose con normalidad_

_El Uchiha arqueo una ceja, era un completo ignorante en el tema, solo podía ver dos manchas oscuras en un fondo grisáceo_

_.  
_

…_Un momento estaba hablando en plural…_

_.  
_

—_Pareces asustado Uchiha— se burlo Koharu y es que el pelinegro tenia muy abiertos los ojos_

—_Son gemelos…— sollozo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa— son dos bebes Sasuke— le anuncio _

—_Los dejare solos un momento— dijo la anciana_

_Sasuke aun estaba en shok, si estaba emocionado y feliz por su primer hijo ahora estaba eufórico _

—_Increíble— susurro detallando la imagen_

_Abrazo y beso a Sakura en el acto y permanecieron así por un largo tiempo_

_._

* * *

_._

—_Hagamos una fiesta para Sakura-chan y él bebe— propuso Naruto en la cafetería_

—_Aun es muy pronto— comento una miembro femenina que ocupaba otra mesa_

— _¿En serio?_

_Kiba negó con la cabeza_

—_Por supuesto que es muy pronto idiota_

—_Claro, la cigüeña tiene muchos encargos que cumplir antes…_

_Todos giraron su rostro hacia el autor de tales palabras_

—_Eres muy divertido Shino— se bulo Naruto_

_El aludido permaneció impasible_

—_Un momento, es enserio— grito Kiba desconcertado_

_Incluso Gaara y Kimimaro estaba sorprendido_

—_Hasta Naruto sabe de donde vienen los bebes— dijo Shikamaru_

—_Oye, que quieres decir con eso— se quejo el rubio_

_Tenten se puso de pie y se acercó a Shino_

— _¿Estas hablando en serio? — lo encaro_

_El pelinegro arqueo una ceja y Tenten suspiro_

— _¿Qué crees que haces? — pregunto el Aburame cuando la pelicastaña lo tomo de la muñeca_

—_Te enseñare como se hacen los bebes— explico mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la cafetería_

_Todos comenzaron a silbar_

—_TENTEN YO TAMPOCO SE…— grito Kiba corriendo tras ellos _

_Todos en la cafetería se rieron_

—_Hola Kagami-kun_

_Naruto saludo efusivamente al chico pelirrojo aunque este bajo la mirada y camino rápidamente en otra dirección_

—_Pero que demonios le pasa— fanfabullo_

—_Eres el mejor amigo de Sasuke— dijo Shikamaru_

— _¿Y?..._

_Gaara negó con la cabeza_

—_No recuerdas que Sasuke lo castigo por encontrarlo espiando a Sakura_

_El rubio pareció recordar el incidente y rio estruendosamente_

—_Si…pobre chico— dijo entre lágrimas _

_._

* * *

_._

_Definitivamente Sasuke tenía una __**placentera**__ manera de celebrar la noticia, pensó Sakura mientras el pelinegro la embestía _

_._

—_Ahhh, más rápido— gimió _

_El pelinegro había reducido la intensidad y velocidad de sus embestidas para prolongar el placer_

—_Eres muy impaciente— se burlo atrapando entre sus dientes uno de los pezones de ella_

—_Y tu eres cruel— gimoteo arqueándose ante el cosquilleo que le producían sus dientes_

_Sasuke atrapo ambos pechos con sus manos y los masajeo con suavidad mientras Sakura mordía sus labios para no correrse en ese momento_

_El Uchiha descendió un camino de besos desde sus pechos, pasando por su estomago y vientre hasta acabar en la parte mas intima y palpitante de ella_

—_Sasuke— grito cuando sintió los dientes del pelinegro atrapar el pequeño botón detonador de placer _

_Sakura estaba en el límite y Sasuke retrasaba su orgasmo apartándose cuando sentía su cuerpo estremecer _

—_Por favor— repitió un par de veces— ahora…_

_El pelinegro agilizo los movimientos de su lengua y usando uno de sus dedos para darle mas placer_

_Sakura se contuvo_

_Quería más de él, quería sentirlo completamente dentro de ella_

—_Entra en mi— jadeo arqueando el cuerpo_

_Sasuke sonrió lascivamente mientras se erguía dejando a la vista su potente erección_

_Sakura se relamió los labios _

—_Gira tu cuerpo— le dijo él y ella obedeció en seguida_

_El pelinegro deposito besos en su nuca y espalda mientras que con una de sus manos flexionaba una de las piernas de la pelirosa _

—_Hazlo ahora— rogo excitada_

—_Ahora— susurro él contra su oído en el momento que la penetro profundamente_

_La Haruno se arqueo cuando sintió su hombría llenarla por completo_

—_Shhh— siseó Sasuke quedándose un instante quieto, Sakura estaba tan excitada y lista para él que las paredes de su matriz aprisionaban con firmeza su miembro— deliciosa— mordió levemente el hombro de ella para liberar un poco de ansiedad_

_La leve punzada de dolor le provoco mucho placer a Sakura_

—_Ya no puedo mas…— gimió cuando Sasuke acelero el ritmo_

—_No te contengas— le susurro Sasuke al oído_

_Y como si fuera una orden la pelirosa se corrió por…ya había perdido la cuenta de la noche_

_Tras eyacular dentro de ella Sasuke se dejo caer a su lado exhausto y… hambriento _

_Sus respiraciones poco a poco se tranquilizaban_

—_Tengo deseos de comer algo delicioso— escucho decir a Sakura _

— _¿Fresas con crema? — inquirió Sasuke_

_A Sakura le brillaron los ojos_

—_Es exactamente en lo que estaba pensando— dijo_

_.  
_

_Al pelinegro le recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda, era exactamente en lo que él estaba pensando_

_._

* * *

_._

—_Esto no era exactamente en lo que estaba pensando— refunfuño Kiba mientras Tenten explicaba el desarrollo y nacimiento de un bebe por medio de diapositivas— al menos no me aburro solo— continuo dirigiéndole una mirada a Shino_

_Le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente_

_El pelinegro estaba muy concentrado en la explicación e incluso tomaba apuntes_

_._

* * *

_._

—_Buenos días Uchiha-sensei— la saludaron a penas ingreso a la base_

_Sasuke caminaba a su lado pero toda su atención estaba centrada en dos cosas:_

_**La primera:** el informe que había estado preparando para entregárselo a Kakashi_

_**La segunda:** la barra de carne deshidratada que se estaba comiendo_

—_Sasuke deja de comer eso, tiene mucha sal— le advirtió la pelirosa pero era imposible para él soltarla. Estaba deliciosa_

—_Doctor serpiente— escucharon a su espalda y el pelinegro casi se atraganta con su bocadillo_

_La pelirosa giro su rostro para ver de quien se trataba mientras se percataba que el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba _

_._

_A Sakura no le basto mas que un instante para saber que era el hermano de Sasuke_

_._

_Si el otro no tuviera esas líneas de expresión bajo sus ojos dirían que eran gemelos_

_._

—_Otouto baka no vas a saludar a tu hermano…_

_A Sasuke le palpito una vena en la frente_

—_No me llames así— gruño con un aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo_

_Mientras ambos se enfrascaron en una discusión, __**sin sentido**__, Sakura observo con detenimiento sus diferencias_

_La piel de el mayor era levemente mas oscura y sus pestañas visiblemente mas largas además de que su cabello era largo y atado en una cola de caballo_

—_Tu debes ser Sakura…— dijo Itachi apartando con el brazo a su hermano— yo soy Itachi Uchiha, si mi desconsiderado hermano me hubiese avisado que se casarían hubiera hecho todo lo posible por librarte de este…— vio a Sasuke de pies a cabeza despectivamente— espécimen…_

_Sakura rio nerviosa_

—_Aparta tus sucias manos de ella— rugió el menor apartándolo de su lado y nuevamente iniciar una pelea verbal_

—_Se llevan muy bien ¿cierto? — Kakashi estaba al lado de Sakura_

—_Si tú lo dices— dijo ella con una gota de sudor en la frente_

—_Ya me entere que tendrás gemelos, aunque esperaba que tu me dieras la noticia— dijo haciendo un puchero_

_Sakura sonrió_

—_En este momento iba a tu oficina para darte la noticia— espeto_

—_Si tan solo tu madre pudiera verte— suspiro_

—_Estoy segura que lo hace_

— _¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — le pregunto Sasuke cuando habían terminado de decirse todo lo que podían _

—_Fui asignado a una misión cerca de aquí, así que decidí pasar a saludar a mi hermano, de paso a conocer a su esposa de la que por cierto no sabía que existía y de la que me entere al llegar aqui_

—_Fue algo apresurado— dijo con un tic en la ceja_

_Itachi entorno los ojos_

—_Sinceramente creía que eras gay_

_Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza_

—_Que coincidencia yo pienso lo mismo de ti _

—_Dejémoslos solo, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar— le dijo Kakashi a Sakura _

—_S-si, tengo consulta_

_Ambos se alejaron sin que de ello fueran conscientes Sasuke e Itachi _

_._

* * *

_._

— _¿Cómo estuvo la sesión de aprendizaje?— se burlo Naruto de Kiba_

_Este entorno los ojos_

—_Educativa— gruño— Tenten es una buena maestra, por cierto, sabias que Itachi esta aquí_

_Naruto sonrió_

—_No, iré a buscarlo, buena suerte Kiba_

_._

* * *

_._

—_Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente te trajo aquí? — pregunto Sasuke_

_Itachi suspiro_

—_Hermano tu siempre tan suspicaz...— con la mano izquierda hizo ademan para que lo siguiera_

_En poco tiempo estuvieron en el gimnasio_

—_Es cierto que fui asignado a una misión pero…— comenzó a decir mientras le pasaba unos guantes de boxeo a Sasuke y se colocaba unos él— necesito un compañero_

_Ambos se pusieron los protectores bucales _

—_Y te propuse a ti— dijo dando el primer golpe_

_Sasuke contra ataco _

—_Esta bien— espeto encogiéndose de hombros, lanzo un golpe que Itachi esquivo con el brazo_

—_Hay un pequeño detalle…_

— _¿De que se trata?_

—_No sabia que estabas casado y que Sakura esta embarazada_

— _¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_

—_La misión tiene una duración de catorce meses…_

_Sasuke se quedo petrificado e Itachi lo tiro al suelo de un solo golpe_

_._

* * *

_._

_Kakashi observo cada movimiento de Sakura_

_._

— _¿Qué sucede? — pregunto ella al notarlo, mientras escribía la receta para su paciente_

_El peligris negó con la cabeza_

—_No es nada…— Estaba preocupado por la reacción de Sakura cuando se enterara de la misión de Sasuke, no estaría en el transcurso del embarazo, no estaría presente en el alumbramiento, no conocería a su hijo hasta que tuviera siete meses— si te sientes deprimida sabes donde encontrarme _

_Sakura arque una ceja_

—_Muy bien, ¿Qué esta sucediendo en realidad?_

_En ese momento por los autoparlantes llamaron al peligris_

—_Tengo que irme_

_Escapo dejando a Sakura pensativa_

_._

* * *

_._

—_Oye estas bien— pregunto Itachi a Sasuke quien todavía permanecía tumbado en la lona_

—_Catorce meses— susurro_

—_Quieren a lo mejor por eso me convocaron y me pidieron que escogiera a alguien que llenara sus expectativas_

—_No estaría en el nacimiento de mis hijos…_

_Itachi se sorprendió_

— _¿Son dos?_

_Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa triste _

_Itachi lo dejo solo para que pensara _

_._

* * *

_._

—_Debes estar bromeando, eso es mucho tiempo..._

—_Y se puede extender mas— dijo Gaara— todo depende de la situación_

— _¿Sakura-chan lo sabe? — pregunto el rubio_

_La pelirosa se detuvo al escuchar mencionar su nombre_

—_Supongo que no— respondió el pelirrojo_

—_Demonios— rugió Naruto— no pudieron escoger peor momento para una misión tan prolongada_

_El estomago de Sakura se estrujo_

_._

_Decidió alejarse y pretender que no había escuchado nada aunque lo cierto era que estaba intranquila_

_._

_._

_No vio a Sasuke en el transcurso del día y eso era extraño, usualmente se paseaba por su consultorio ahuyentando a sus admiradores_

_._

_Cuando la noche oscureció el cielo y era hora de regresar a casa lo encontró esperándola en los pasillos_

_._

—_Hola…— dijo un poco tenso, Sakura lo detecto al instante_

_La pelirosa le regalo una sonrisa_

_Ella no le reprocharía su ida, acepto a Sasuke por lo que era y eso incluía las misiones peligrosas, eso era lo que él era, le gustaba ayudar a las personas aunque no lo admitiera y en su lugar dijera que era por la adrenalina y emoción del momento_

— _¿Y ese golpe? — pregunto ella al ver que su pómulo izquierdo estaba un poco hinchado _

—_Estaba boxeando con Itachi y me distraje un momento_

_Sakura se puso de puntillas para besar el área _

—_Espero que con esto te sientas mejor_

_Cuando la pelirosa pretendio descender Sasuke la envolvió en sus brazos y no se lo permitió _

_Con sus cuerpos tan juntos como estaban y a mitad del pasillo, la beso intensamente_

_Con amor_

_Sakura no pudo evitar que las lágrimas descendieran por sus ojos_

—_No quiero que te vayas— sollozo enredando sus mano alrededor del cuellos de él_

_Sasuke se rio_

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso? — gimoteo ella_

—_No iré a ningún lado— dijo_

—_Pero…y la misión…_

_Sasuke deposito un rápido beso en sus labios_

—_No la acepte_

—_Pero…_

_El pelinegro negó con la cabeza_

—_Nada hará que me separe de ti por tanto tiempo— descendió su mano hacia el apenas voluminoso vientre— de ninguno de los tres_

_Aun llorando Sakura lo beso_

_._

_Sinceramente no hubiera sido capaz de resistir tanto tiempo sin él, aun cuando tratara de hacerse la fuerte la verdad era que Sasuke era todo su mundo_

_._

_Claro al igual que sus próximos Uchihas…_

_.  
_

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_Kyaaaaa que les parecio, ¿cursi cierto? je je no lo pude evitar, espero que pronto se me ocurra otro cap pero mientras tanto se los repito... tenganme paciencia  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Aprovecho este espacio para disculparme con las seguidoras de "siempre se reduce a venganza", como algunas de ustedes sabran es mas dificil escribir sobre el mundo ninja y a mi la verdad me esta costando un monton, no se cuando pueda subir la continuacion o el final, realmente tengo la mente bloqueada con ese fic, espero comprendan  
_

_._

_gracias...  
_


End file.
